Exposed
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: Totally AU/AR. Felicity Smoak stumbles upon the identity of The Arrow and it sets off a series of events that end up in her being part of Team Arrow and being the reel, then real girlfriend of Oliver Queen. But the relationship is not without challenges with Merlyn, Palmer, the LOA, A.R.G.U.S. and now an unexpected pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Totally AU/AR. The Arrow was physically exhausted after a drawn out battle that he took a moment to lean against the wall in a dark alley. As he slowly lowered his hood he heard a shocked grasped and a second later a babble erupted "Oh my God, you're the Vigilante. The Vigilante is Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen is the Vigilante." Caught by surprise and intent on keeping his identity a secret, his first reaction was to kidnap that person who turned out to be Felicity Smoak._

_Title:__** EXPOSED**_

_Rating: T, Romance/Humor_

_Characters:_

**_Oliver Queen _**_is still himself as well as The Arrow/Vigilante (this being early days)._

**_Felicity Smoak _**_was never with QC as either part of IT or Oliver's EA. Instead she owns her own computer software company which she had set-up successfully after graduating with honors in MIT, class 2009._

_Everyone else is still the same, __**Thea**__ is his sister. __**Moira**__ is alive. But, only __**Diggle**__ is aware of The Vigilante's true identity until Felicity literally stumbles on it._

_Oh, and __**Tommy**__ is once again alive (I hate killing him off) and __**Malcom Merlyn**__ is still on top of Merlyn Industries._

_I'm still unsure about whether to write in __**Laurel **__at this point but definitely appearances by __**Detective Lance.**_

* * *

**EXPOSED**

**Chapter 1**

The battle was unexpected. The enemy was surprisingly skilled in hand to hand combat and adept in the use of the blade.

It took longer than expected but in the end, the baddies where physically subdued, tied-up and ready to be picked up by local enforcement.

The Arrow had quickly fled the scene but his physical injuries had taken its toll on him that he had to take a moment to regroup. Spotting a dark alley, he quickly scanned the area and having been satisfied that it was empty, he felt complacent enough to lower his guard.

After quickly pocketing his mask, the Arrow slowly lowered his hood feeling the need to take a moment to breathe.

The almost inaudible gasp that sounded a split second after he had entirely lowered his hood completely startled him into action.

But apparently he wasn't quick enough for just beyond the dark shadow of the alley way someone, a trace of a silhouette lighted by the overhead street light, definitely feminine, started a babble "Oh my God, you're…you're the Vigilante. The Vigilante is…Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen is the Vigilante. And you're, oh my God! Please don't hurt me, I didn't…I just I had a little too much partying, drank a little too much and thought I was a little sick so I came here, thought it was empty, except it wasn't and you're here all creepy and scary looking and…not so happy to see me…like at all…and about to stick your…pointy thing into me…."

It took all of five seconds, the first second Oliver set his hood back up to cover his face, next he stepped toward the figure with his bow on ready. The next few seconds the figure froze, both hands grasping her car keys and clutch respectively went limp. As the Arrow advanced toward the girl, her survival instincts set in.

She quickly turned around and ran the few steps to a heavily lighted area filtered with people. Noticing the looks she was getting from the bystanders, she mentally commanded her feet to slow to a walking pace. Standing out was one of the things she could do without at that moment.

When she finally reached her car she automatically opened it, started the car and drove home. How she reached the safety of the front of her 2-storey red brick house she would never be able to recount. The adrenaline rush of a few minutes ago finally caught up with her as she lowered her head a few minutes against her steering wheel, willing her heart rate to slow down.

She had to take several breaths to steady herself before she was physical confident that she could walk the distance from her car to her front door. After a few more steadying breaths, she finally turned off her car engine. Glancing to her side, she instinctively reached out for her clutch only to realize she didn't have it with her.

After several temple banging acts against her steering wheel for her mental lapse, she chastised herself for dropping her clutch which contained her phone and wallet. Thank God she had at least the barest of presence of mind to hang on to her keys, at least she still had her car and front door keys with her.

Now all she had to worry about was the quickest way to replace all her IDs and documents that were in her wallet as well as getting a new phone.

She was still berating herself as she unlocked her front door, electing to keep her living room lights off as she intended to collapse into her bed after toeing off her flat pandas. As she trekked barefoot into her bedroom she failed to notice the figure, as still as a statue, in the corner of her darkened bedroom.

As she bounced off her bed, she stretched a hand out to turn on her bedside lamp. The shade of the lamp allowed just a shadow of illumination as she took a moment to exhale a long breath and closed her eyes.

The sudden movement on her peripheral jolted her into a seating position. Recognizing the figure menacingly advancing toward her, she could only manage a, "it's you!" before a hand covered her mouth to stifle a scream that was coming.

* * *

"What am I doing here?" she was recovering from a headache.

Everything was dark around her. She couldn't even use the shadows to at least give her an idea where she was. All she knew was that she wasn't in her home. She wasn't in her bedroom and the bed she was lying on was definitely not hers.

Using what faculties she had, she took note of the fact that where ever she was, it was quite comfortable. The bed was the softest she had ever been. The smell of the room, although manly, was in fact clean smelling. If she had been kidnapped, this was a kidnapped victim's paradise. Wait, she thought, she was kidnapped! She was taken from her home. She was abducted by the Vigilante. No, she was taken prisoner by Oliver Queen. He was the Vigilante!

Where was she exactly? And where was he? She tried to stand up from the bed but as she moved she realized that her hands were handcuffed to the bed post. Her thoughts suddenly segued to nightmare flashes of every movie she had watched, she would be tortured, raped or even killed. That's what usually happened when villains tie their victims to bed posts.

"No, no, no!" she started to hyperventilate.

"Don't make a noise," a voice said.

Felicity tried to trace where the voice was coming from by shifting around as much as she could given her current state.

A lamp opened from the corner of the room, and there loomed the shadow of a man, his face hidden by the lowness of the lamp. As he stepped forward Felicity could make out the face of the man, Oliver Queen, now dressed out of his Vigilante costume.

Trying to put on a brave front, Felicity asked him in a stuttering voice, "where am I?"

Oliver had stepped forward until he was beside her dragging a chair with him. He sat on the chair and faced Felicity before he answered, "you are in my room, in my house."

"I'm in the Queen Mansion? Why did you bring me here?" Felicity asked him, shocked.

Oliver leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs and shrugged, "you saw something you weren't supposed to see. You now know my secret. I can't just leave you knowing what you know."

Felicity once again stammered, still scared as to what could happen to her, "and you brought me here. What will you do, kill me?" ending with a whisper.

Oliver huffed, "no one is killing anyone. However, I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with you. So this is the best place for you to be. Besides, this is more comfortable than chaining you up in a dirty warehouse or locking you up in a dark dungeon."

Felicity tugged at the handcuffs, "easy for you to say, you're not the one handcuffed to a bedpost."

"You weren't supposed to be in that alley, so…look, just go to sleep or keep quiet," Oliver told her.

"It's kind of going to be difficult, seeing as I'm handcuffed!" she told him frustrated. "And besides, my clothes are sticky and uncomfortable."

Oliver stood up from the chair, "lucky for you a packed you a few clothes then, if I uncuff you so you can change into more comfortable clothes, will you promise to behave?"

"Felicity…do you promise to behave?" Oliver asked again.

Felicity gasped, "how do you know my name?"

Oliver scoffed, "you left your purse in the alley, which by the way was great. It saved me a lot of time tracking you down. Felicity Smoak, MIT graduate 2009, Top of her class, who upon graduation, immediately set-up her own computer software company that services a lot of the top companies including Queen Consolidated. As perfect as Felicity Smoak is, she apparently also has a penchant for binge drinking at night. We can't all be 100% straight arrows."

"I do not binge drink! I was out with friends. The first one in a very longtime, I just had a few more than I could handle," Felicity defended herself.

Oliver put up his hands in surrender, "now, back to my original question before we got side-tracked, if I uncuff you will you behave?"

Felicity gave her full attention to Oliver Queen for the first time. He really had a rocking body and not bad looking. And the eyes…..

"Fe..li…ci..ty!" Oliver said in frustration.

Felicity was jolted out of her stupor, "fine, I need a bath and a change of clothes more than anything else. And the fact that you brought me to your home, in your room, tells me you at least don't plan to kill me tonight."

Oliver groaned, "nobody is killing anyone. I'm not killing you, will you get that out of your head!"

"Well it's really hard, considering…" as she lifted her hands again to remind Oliver that she was handcuffed.

Oliver fished for the keys in his pocket and went to unlock the handcuff on one of her hands. He then proceeded to put to opened cuff on is wrist and locked it.

'Really, this is how you're gonna play this. I can't take a shower and change if I'm chained to you," Felicity told him frustrated.

Oliver pulled her toward the bathroom, stopping on his way to pick up something from what looked like a walk-in closet and handed it to her. She recognized it as a duffle bag that she owned. Leave it to her capture to actual take the time to pack her a bag of her things. She just hoped that he knew how to mix and match and oh, a sudden thought occurred to her. Did Oliver Queen actually go through her underwear drawer? She had to smile at the thought.

If Oliver caught the smile, he didn't give anything away. He just directed her to enter the ensuite bath, turning on the lights.

After stepping into the bathroom, Oliver looked around then fixed his gaze on her again. He finally exhaled, reaching into his pocket again to get the key out and remove the cuffs.

"I'm giving you ten minutes, that's all. If you're not done by then, I'm coming back in to get you whether your done or not. Use anything you want in there," gesturing to the row of shower toiletries that included a shampoo, conditioner, bath foam, and the like. Well, if you where to get kidnapped, this was definitely the best case scenario, wasn't she just lucky.

She was done in exactly ten minutes, afraid that Oliver would make good on his threat to barge in. Although she he locked the bath, it was his room, so he obviously would have a key. Even if he didn't, he was the Vigilante after all. He could do a simple task as break into his own bathroom.

As she strolled back out, happy that at least he had enough style to pack her sleep shorts and tank top she liked to sleep with. She noted that he was now dressed down as well in sweat pants but was shirtless. Talk about being ripped, his was definitely showing at least a 6-pack. Oops, and she had almost been caught staring at his chest, as he lifted his eyes to her, she quickly turned away.

She paused in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do next, still carrying her duffle bag with her. Oliver for his part slowly walked toward her, not really hiding the fact that he was looking at her from head to toe. When he reached her, he held out his hand for her duffle bag and it took him mouthing the word 'bag' before she brought her attention back to him.

After he placed her bag back into his walk-in closet, he gestured for her to get back into bed which she promptly did. By this time, she noticed that only a bedside lamp remained open. Oliver once again mouthed 'wrist' to her and like the dutiful prisoner that she was, she stretch both her wrists toward him as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

He uncharacteristically chuckled at her action before he took one of her wrists and put one of the cuffs back on. He then tucked her back under the covers then made a show of cuffing himself instead of putting the cuff on her other hand.

"This way, there would be no chance of escape," he turned to his other side to shut off the lamp before saying again, "go to sleep, it's almost three in the morning. It's going to be a long day for us." He then settled down on his side of the bed.

Felicity was lying down rigidly, not daring to move. It was all so surreal to her now. Here she was in Oliver Queen's bed, handcuffed to him, literally speaking. If she were to tell anyone about it, she was 100% everyone else would be so jealous of her. He was after all a single-billionaire with a playboy reputation and he could have lured any one to his bed and they would have come willingly.

But, here she was, Felicity Smoak, lying down next to him. And she was anything but a gushing, lovesick fangirl. No, she was not handcuffed to Oliver Queen the playboy billionaire, she was handcuffed to Oliver Queen the Vigilante who still had to decide what he was going to do with her.

* * *

**_I would love to hear from you, reviews, comments, opinions (positive please). Maybe support by following or making this story a favorite._**

**_I first published this in my tumblr account: everythinglollipop, now I'm sharing this here. Appreciate if you tweet your Love for this story too, lollipopsays._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: A big ass woot woot to the show of support for the story. Excited much, yes I am. And so that we are all on the same page here is my version (totally AU) of Felicity's origins:_**

_As I said previously, Felicity graduated with honors in MIT and owns a software company. Typical of software companies, she has only a handful of employees, all MIT grads too and they get contracts from Industries maintaining and upgrading systems. _

_Now here is the twist, Felicity's parents are alive and well. Her father in considered a maverick in the IT world, one of the first to offer breakthrough solutions and he is set on retirement this year and is in the process of merging his and Felicity's company making __**Smoak Solutions **__(Felicity's company) an even bigger player in the field._

_Her mother Donna, is also known in her own right, a respected doctor and researcher in the field of genetic science and operates a lab in Central City where the Smoaks are settled. Together her parents are recognized and belong to the crème de la crème of society in the City._

_So while the Queens are billionaires, the Smoaks are also multi-millionaires and this story is as much about the parents as well as their children, Oliver and Felicity._

_I just wanted a marked plot difference from my other Olicity stories._

**_As usual, is do not own anything._**

**_Read on and share the love…._**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Oliver woke up disoriented at the heavy weight that was keeping his body in place. He slowly registered awareness of his surroundings, relieved to discover that he was in his bed, in his room at the Queen Mansion.

However the strands of golden hair that was blocking his nasal passage was a little alarming to him. Trying to lift his head, he finally recognized and recalled the events last night heavily bringing his head back on top of his pillow.

He frowned as he found his palm was positioned between the girls' tank top and her sleep shorts, flat against the skin that was showing. He was marveling at how intimate they looked together noticing that her left palm was resting on his bare chest. The girl was practically on top of him, a feat in itself since he usually didn't sleep so soundly.

He tried to lift his left hand which was still handcuff to her right hand but a slight stirring from the girl on top of him prevented him from doing anything else. He didn't want to wake her yet, preferring to use the time to think about what he needed to do next about the girl.

He recalled the information he had searched after he had picked up her clutch, Felicity Smoak, MIT class 2009 top of her class, owner and founder of Smoak Solutions, a software company. According to their website, they serviced several companies in Starling, Cental, Coast and Gotham City. For someone under the age of 25, the girl above him had accomplished much.

But that shouldn't really surprise him since upon further research, also courtesy of the internet, he discovered her parents were overachievers themselves. Much like his parents were. That in itself put him in a disadvantage. So the question on his mind was, what was he going to do with Felicity Smoak.

She was a loose cannon and his secret was a secret for a reason. It was dangerous to have someone know his true identity. And it was even more reckless for him if he didn't do anything about it.

He couldn't, wouldn't kill her. Her only crime was being in the right place when he had been at the wrong place. It wasn't really her fault. It was his. But that did not remove the fact that he couldn't just allow her to roam freely. As much as she appeared to be a model citizen, trustworthy from what he could gather, it would be careless of him to leave her to go on with her life as if nothing happened.

He was momentarily taken away from his thought as the girl in question unconsciously rubbed herself to him and moaned. He willed himself not to move and after a few seconds, she settled back on top of him.

It frustrated him to know that aside from the information that was on the net, he at this point knew next to nothing about the girl that knew his secret, the girl that he would have to trust with his secret.

She had said she was out with friends last night, apparently a rare booze night gone wild. Did she have a boyfriend, a special friend? She did leave alone that he was sure of. He had to time to look around a bit at her house before she arrived.

From the limited view he had gotten of her place, it was night time after all. She lived comfortably. Again for someone so young, she had a place that was a little big for a single girl. A 2-storey house with maybe an attic on top, 4-bedrooms, two of which were converted to adjoin together to house her collection of clothes and whatnots leading to a spacious bedroom almost as big as his.

A home office in the ground floor beside her living room area, where she probably did a lot of work judging from the clutter in the room, yes, the girl did live comfortably, yet by herself.

* * *

Felicity finally groaned awake clutching her head with both hands, "awww, damn headache. That's the last time I'll drink more than two glasses. Awww, where the hell are my glasses….." her left hand had left her head to search for her glasses on the side table where she would normally put them.

Something fell from the table, "fuck, what the hell was that," lifting herself by the elbows slowly.

A chuckle, then someone clearing a throat left her frozen for a few seconds then she collapsed back on the bed face down everything came back to her quickly.

Still faced down on his bed, "Mr. Queen….Mr. Vigilante, what's going to happen now," she turned around so she could face him while still in prone position. He stood up from his chair beside the bed to hand her glasses to her which she promptly put on.

Oliver sat back down then looked at her speculatively, "if you were me, what would you do?"

Felicity sat up, pushing back her glasses then exhaled as she felt a little dizzy confirming the fact that she had a hangover, "I don't really think the question is relevant particularly because I never had a fantasy about being a kill…a vigilante," she corrected, not really wise to anger your captor. "But, for what's it's worth, I have no intention of letting anyone in on your secret. There are things that really should just remain well…..secrets."

Oliver leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, "I wish I could trust you. But I don't know you. And trust for me, doesn't come easy."

Felicity moved again, this time to let her feet touch the ground but remained seated on the bed in front of Oliver, this movement gave her another dizzy spell eliciting a groan from her, "much as I would like to continue this conversation right now. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Nothing's stopping you from going, if you haven't noticed yet, you're not exactly handcuffed at the moment." Oliver pointed a finger to her wrists.

"Oh," as Felicity lifted her wrist to confirm it to be true.

Oliver stood up from the chair, "why don't you shower, we'll talk after."

* * *

Oliver was glancing out his bedroom window when Felicity exited his bathroom all dressed. It was a Saturday morning so he assumed she as he where not really in a hurry to get anywhere. It was a good time to figure out what to do.

Her footsteps were interrupted by a beep that was coming from her clutch. She changed direction as she spotted her bag to get out her phone.

"This is fine right, me checking my messages? I don't know exactly what the proper protocol is for kidnap victims," Felicity asked him sarcastically.

Oliver smirked as he turned toward her. Well it seemed she recovered her senses after her shower and it brought out her sunny personality. He gestured a hand out to tell her it was fine and she immediately open the lock to her phone.

After a few ohs and grimaces, she put down her phone and proceeded to sit down on the couch that was in his room, signaling to him that she was ready for the coming talk. Before he could even start however, she informed him that her parents were due to arrive that night from wherever they would come from and it would look suspicious if she couldn't meet them.

Oliver sat down and leaned forward again, he chose the lone armchair which was diagonal to the couch, "this is what is going to happen. You and I," gesturing between the two of them, "will be best buddies and you are not going to leave my sight. I don't trust you and you have to earn my trust. I understand that it's going to be a challenge as you have a company to run. But, from what I learned, you own your company, so you could have flexible hours. You of course know that I don't have a day job at the moment. I haven't given in to the family pressure to take over QC. Rather, I am planning to open a club. It's the perfect cover for what I do."

"Good for you then…opening the Club, It's just an Oliver Queen thing to do. Pretty much everything you just said is fine except for the best buddies part and the part about my company and the hours I keep. Well, pretty much everything you said that included taking over my life is my concern. And by the way, my answer is No!"

Oliver leaned back and chortled, "I wasn't really asking for your opinion, in case it wasn't clear."

Felicity huffed, "and here I was thinking we were past the kidnaper-kidnapee thing. Why can't I just swear or promise not to tell anyone your secret."

Oliver stood up and raised his voice, "like I said, I wasn't asking. I'm trying to make the best of the situation we have here. This is as far as I am willing to compromise."

Felicity stood up and got in his face, "well, it's my life too. And besides, it wasn't me who was dumb enough to lower his hood and reveal his identity!"

Oliver glared at Felicity and Felicity glared back at Oliver, with barely an inch between them. This was how Moira had discovered them as she entered Oliver's room unannounced intrigued by the noise coming from his room as she passed the corridor.

"What's the meaning of this…..son?" Moira asked him.

Oliver continued to lock his gaze with Felicity's before he exhaled and stepped back to face his mother.

"Mom," looking back at Felicity with what looked like a glint in his eye before turning back to his mother, "this" gesturing to Felicity, "is Felicity, my girlfriend." He stifled a grin as he heard both his mothers and Felicity's intake of breath.

"Were we being a little loud? It's just that Felicity's" as Oliver went back to Felicity's side and circled an arm around her waist, "parents just informed her that they were coming in tonight unannounced and we were in a slight bit of panic since we had alternative plans for tonight."

Moira eyed her son before she turned to Felicity, giving her a once over, "Oliver, I've never met your girlfriend before, you didn't even deem it proper for introductions." She stepped forward until she was but two feet away from her son and Felicity.

"Mom, this is Felicity, as I said earlier, my girlfriend," giving Felicity a hidden glare. "Felicity, this is my mom."

"Mrs. Queen…." Felicity greeted.

"Felicity…I see that you are right at home here," Moira gazed around the room, noting the bed.

Felicity looked fiercely at Oliver who was smirking before she turned back to Moira, "I…um…I know this looks bad. I mean, I obviously slept here and so did Oliver, we slept here, together, because I guess we are together. And people who are together actually sometimes sleep together, and…oh God!"

Moira looked at her funny and Oliver laughed, "she has a tendency to babble," he explained to his mother.

"Anyway," pinching Oliver's arm, "I have my own place. My own house actually, I have my own company. I run it actually. I'm quite respectable. I'm not some bimbo and brainless blond…..oh my God, not that I think your son," Felicity cringed as she tried to continue, "it's just that I don't want to give you the impression…."

"It's fine dear. I wasn't asking for an explanation. Although, I am quite intrigued that my son wouldn't be proud to show you off as his girlfriend, being as accomplished as you are….Ms….." Moira fished for a last name.

"Smoak, Felicity Smoak. MIT graduate 2009," Felicity informed Moira who raised a brow.

"Well, I must admit, you are quite a surprise my dear." Giving her son an exploratory look, she gave Felicity a tentative smile, "you did say your parents were coming in tonight?"

Felicity looked at Oliver then back to Moira, "yes…."

Moira clapped her hands, "then I think it would be a good time to meet them too. Since you are practically living here too, even if you did say that you have your own house dear, I think it's a good time for me to get to know you too."

Moira placed a hand to Oliver's cheek and smiled before she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, "I like this one."

As Moira stepped out of the room and closed Oliver's door with finality, Felicity turned to Oliver, "what just happened?"

Oliver chuckled, "well, it seems we won't be best buddies after all. You'll be my girlfriend. I think things went well, don't you agree?"

* * *

**_Well, love it…hate it, so far? I just had a moment and went with the plot in my mind. Next chapter is a meet the Parents chapter as both Oliver and Felicity's parents size up one another. Remember, in this story Felicity's parents are as accomplished as Oliver's._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Loving the response I got for the last chapter, all the humor and LOL moments were all intentional. I found myself laughing while I was actually writing the chapter too, so good to know I wasn't the only one. As early as now I'm excited for my plans for the next 2 chapters (ch 3 & 4) all decked out. _**

**_As usual I do not own anything and all the mistakes below are all mine._**

**_Read on and spread the love….._**

* * *

**EXPOSED**

**Chapter 3**

"For the last time, stay in the car, if we are doing this I have to give my parents enough warning before I subject them to," waving a hand at Oliver, "you."

Diggle had been silently laughing on the inside for the last two hours. From the moment he had been subject to Felicity Smoak and all her glory, he knew Oliver had met his match. Confused at first as he heard snippets of talk between them about 'my girlfriend' references and 'my boyfriend' complains coming from the girl who out of the blue just appeared and seemed to relish ordering Oliver around.

Oliver had just given him single sentence explanation, something quite major about this girl discovering by accident his secret identity. In fact, it surprised Diggle that Oliver did not seem quite as upset as he should be given the enormity of the situation.

Now how she had become his girlfriend that was another bombshell Diggle had been told by deadpan Oliver. Oliver had said something like it was the best way to ensure that she was with him at all times, the pretence of being in a relationship so that his Oliver Queen persona could be seen publicly with her, make sure she would not accidentally out him.

They had been to her apartment, she in need of an outfit change because apparently she had spent the night at Oliver's house and he did not have an eye for fashion, another eyebrow raising detail that Diggle had found out earlier. She had also straightened a room, which her parents would be staying in because for the life of him Diggle didn't quite understand why he had gone from assisting the Vigilante the night before to fetching the Vigiliante's 'girlfriends' parents the next day.

But still, the whole situation was a bomb waiting to explode as far as he was concerned. Oliver did not think ahead as far as this latest fiasco was concerned and Diggle had a front row seat for the show. This girl could either bring out the worst or best in Oliver, which one it would be, he wasn't quite sure yet.

Diggle zoomed back to the conversation was inadvertently eavesdropping on behind him, "now remember, my parents don't know anything about this thing," gesturing between herself and Oliver, "so let me get them settled before I tell them the news, you are not quite what they'll be expecting."

Oliver settled back into his leather seat petulantly, "being my girlfriend is not the worst thing in the world you know, so I've been told."

Felicity closed her eyes in frustration, "will you get it in your head. This is not about you. This is about me and my parents expectations. You're just not what they…would…anticipate me to get into a relationship with."

"What's that suppose to mean. That I'm not good enough for their daughter," Oliver just couldn't understand why she was so set to not introduce him right away and go fetch her parents in the arrival area by herself.

"Just let it be for now," looking at her watch, "I have to get to my parents already. He can come with me if you're really worried I would skip out on you," referring to Diggle.

Oliver opened the car door and told Diggle to keep the car motor running before he stepped out into the curb of the airport then turned back to assist Felicity out, "I'm going with you, that's final," proceeding to grab her elbow to escort her inside the terminal.

"What the hell are you doing!" Felicity whispered angrily to him.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm taking you to get your parents, it's a boyfriend thing to do," Oliver smirked at her hardly put out by her attitude.

Felicity stopped then narrowed her eyes at him, "well, I was going easy on you after all you've done to me since last night. But you're just plain stubborn and so full of yourself. So that's it, I'm throwing away the kid gloves and from here on in, you're getting the full on 'I don't care if you're Oliver Queen/Vigilante because I am Felicity Megan Smoak' treatment."

Oliver quirked a brow at her as a challenge, as she straightened his collar then his tie before stretching out all the creases on his white button down. "Now remember, follow my lead. My parents won't be impressed by your billionaire playboy image."

And was she so right when she said her parents wouldn't be impressed at all. They both looked at him like he was the furthest thing they expected their daughter to call 'boyfriend' and several times he found himself like a nine year old boy trying to impress his parents.

Every other parent would have been giving him the royal treatment not giving him the evil eye, but no, her parents were unimpressed by who he was and what he had achieved on his own. Sure they had sympathized with him when during the car ride back from the airport they had delved the topic of his 'island' experience. He quickly changed the topic giving them the notion that it was a topic he was not quite comfortable talking about and at least they had shown him some respect in accepting the topic change.

Now he was trying to convince them to spend the three days in his house, the better to keep an eye on Felicity. But apparently, that was not going to happen as they and his 'girlfriend' had insisted that they were going to stay at her house as they always did.

After a brief stop to drop of luggage at Felicity's place, they were now on their way to Oliver's house to have dinner.

"Quite a place you have here, Oliver," Mr. Smoak complimented Oliver.

"Yes, my parents had this built before I was born, I've lived here all my life except for the years I was lost at sea," Oliver replied stoically.

Oliver guided the Smoaks through the foyer to the dining room where his Mother and Walter where both waiting for them. Oliver has still not adjusted to Walter being with them but was trying to make the most of the situation.

Moira stood up and met Felicity's parents at the entrance of the dining room as did Walter reaching out a hand to Felicity's mother then to her father.

"Mrs. Queen, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance however unexpected this is," Felicity's mom told Moira during the handshake.

"Yes, I was quite surprised myself that my son was dating your daughter. But," turning to Felicity and giving her a quick peck on the cheek which surprised her, "I can say in all honesty that I am rather delighted by this development. My son couldn't have chosen better."

"Call me Donna and this is my husband James," Mrs. Smoak prodded Moira.

"This is Walter, my second husband. As you know, Oliver's father passed away a few years ago. Call me Moira, we should be on a first name basis by this time considering everything."

As they all sat down to have dinner, with Moira and Walter at the head and foot of the table, Oliver and Felicity on one side and her parents on the other, the conversation turned back to Felicity and Oliver.

"So Oliver, how long have you been seeing our daughter?" Donna asked.

Oliver who was already feeling out of his element with the third degree he had been subject to since they picked up Felicity's parents from the airport answered haltingly, "just recently."

"So this is a very recent relationship?" Donna was gesturing between Felicity and Oliver.

Felicity's laugh brought the attention to her and she turned to Oliver before she answered her mother, "he moves fast, wanted to call me girlfriend immediately. That's Oliver for you, he saw me and bam, kidnapped me and just like that," snapping her fingers, "I'm his girlfriend," realizing what she had just said she backtracked, "not that he really kidnapped me, 'cause that's just wrong," Oliver grabbed her hand as she exhaled heavily closing her eyes.

"Felicity…." Oliver tried to calm her.

"Oliver, I don't want them to get the wrong impression" whispered angrily to him before she turned back to her mother "Mom, I know you probably don't know much about Oliver except maybe what we read in the past, that he's a manwhore and he'd treat girls like playthings but I'm not a plaything or a whore, well sometimes they say I dress like a whore but really I'm not and it's not like Oliver doesn't dress in leather too, tight leather...not that we're into kinky things and…"

"Fe..li…ci…ty.., I think they get it," Oliver looked at Felicity's parents, "yes, it's a recent relationship and yes, I may have been moving a little too fast. But your daughter is…one of a kind and one thing I will do is treat her with the respect she deserves."

"I'm sure," Donna narrowed her eyes at Oliver just to show him she was not impressed by him.

"So Oliver, what do you do?" It was the turn of Felicity's father to ask.

"We have been pressing him to take over some responsibility at QC, but we didn't want to push him too much considering what he has been through," Walter interjected.

Oliver knew Walter was trying to help but it seemed like no matter what, Felicity's parents felt he was not good enough for their daughter which was a new experience for him considering his status as Queen heir. But, they weren't just anybody's parents, they were Felicity's parents and Oliver was starting to realize if he hadn't already that he did not pass the grade with Felicity's parents.

Maybe he was being a little rash when he thought branding her his 'girlfriend' was a good idea. He was protecting his secret and that was the only thing that mattered at the time. But then again, the hours after he had spent with Felicity, he was starting to appreciate the person behind the 'secret keeper' object he had her labelled before. He was starting to like Felicity, the person. And he was petrified by that thought. How this person could change the path he had chosen for himself.

His mother was giving him that speculative look again, the same one she gave him when she first met Felicity in his bedroom. Taking some pity on her son, "why don't we have coffee in the drawing room," trying to change the topic.

* * *

"No, you can't," Felicity insisted in a quiet whisper to Oliver. Both of them were in her house, helping her parents settle in for the night.

"But…" Oliver started to argue.

"No look, I have let this go far enough. But, we just have to learn to trust one another. I don't think you will ever give my parents a good impression if you insist on staying the night here at my house. I've gone with everything you've thrown at my face so far. So from here on in, we will have to compromise," Felicity looked up at him raising her brow.

Oliver looked down at her since she was at least six inches smaller than him and gave her a frown which continued for a few more seconds before her mother interrupted them, "Oliver, shouldn't you be heading home by now?"

Oliver exhaled looking at Felicity, before he gave his best fake smile at Felicity's mother, "I was just telling Felicity that we would spend tomorrow together since it's a Sunday."

"Uhum…" was all Felicity's mom said, still unimpressed by him.

Oliver gave Felicity one last look before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips which surprised her that by the time she recovered he was stepping away from her.

"I will take my leave then. Good night Mrs. Smoak, see you tomorrow Felicity," Oliver said before he walked out of the house and into the night.

* * *

"You know you will have to do better….." he heard his mother's voice as he entered the foyer and was about to proceed up the staircase to his room. He changed direction and instead made a beeline for where his mother was.

"Do better at what?" Oliver asked confused.

Moira gave her son a tight smile, "do better to impress Felicity's parents. Because, despite the unusual circumstance meeting your girlfriend for the first time, I actually like the girl, in fact I think she's good for you."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mom…."

Moira patted her sons arm, "think about it son, take that job in QC, we can start bringing you in slowly if you prefer."

Oliver stepped back, "I was thinking I would open a Club in the glades, the old factory has been vacant for awhile."

Moira frowned at what Oliver had told her and exhaled, "I can't really stop you from doing what you want to do, but," reaching out to hold the hand of her son, "I really wish you would consider stepping into QC, even in a diminished capacity."

* * *

At the same time Felicity was given the talk by her parents at her home.

"Sweetheart is this relationship with Oliver really serious?" her mother asked.

"Mom, isn't there anything else we can talk about. He and I are together, he's my boyfriend and that's it, end of discussion. I'm a grown woman, I know what I'm doing," Felicity defended.

"Lic, what your mother is trying to say is, we would have thought you would choose someone more responsible and dependable. Despite his obvious wealth, which I am 100% sure is not the reason you are with him because we raised you better than that, he is just unexpected," her father joined in the discussion.

"We aren't interfering sweetheart, it's just that you've always had a good heart for strays and those who needed saving the most. With his history, recently back from a near death experience, maybe he's just another cause for you?"

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it. We are together and that's the end of it. You just met him. It's not enough to make a good impression because you guys set the bar so high. He might even surprise you in the end," Felicity told her parents quietly as if trying to make herself believe it too.

* * *

As Felicity was laying down that night, she contemplated everything that had happened during the last three days. She had met Oliver Queen, the Vigilante in an unpredicted circumstance and had let him dictate how her life would pan out moving forward since he was concerned about keeping his secret, therefore, keeping her close to ensure his secret remain just that.

What made her let him, because she had _let him_ take over her life, a life that she had always had previously 100% control over, she tried to analyze now. Except for getting herself 'kidnapped' by the Vigilante part, everything from that point of how she met and was introduced to Oliver's mother, how she calmly accepted his 'lie' introducing her as his girlfriend to now being deceitful about her relationship to her parents who have always been proud of her, everything had been within her control.

Why, why did she allow this to happen.

Why did she put herself in this situation, what she said to Oliver was true, she wouldn't reveal his secret, it was something that one could just blurt out anyway.

There was something about him that made her want to, to what? Protect him, protect his secret? Change him, change his views? Because he truly believed he was a killer, that he had a mission. That everything else was just a role he had to play. That he was first and only, the Vigilante and Oliver Queen was just a necessary alter ego, a disguise and not the other way around.

Maybe her mother was right. She still had that childlike desire for lost causes, to save those who couldn't save themselves, to find the good in everyone. Maybe there was a reason for her to be the one who found out Oliver Queen's secret.

Whatever the reason, she was determined to make the most of the situation. Oliver Queen was in for a surprise starting tomorrow. She wasn't just going to make him realize he was more than a killer. She was going to prove to him that he could do much more as Oliver Queen.

Oliver Queen had indeed met his match in Felicity Megan Smoak.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Positive review and comments are very welcome. I am trying to do a weekly update. _**

**_Would love twitter interaction via my account lollipopsays._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: First, I've gotten specific comments on both Oliver's and Felicity's parents, as I said in the beginning in as much as this is an Olicity fanfic, it is equally about the Parents and how they will empathize with the changes and struggles in the lives of their children. In the end, Parents always look out for their children and want only the best for them. So to the following reviewers: Jommy26, Newsies73 and all the others, please bear with me. It's all going to be about love, love, love. The Parents will play a VERY pivotal role later on in the story….as in kickass (at least in my mind.)  
_**

**_Second, I'm excited that it's less than a month to go before The Arrow S3 and just like everyone I'm looking forward to the first episode and the whole season. We all saw the trailer/teaser, love it._**

**_As usual, I do not own anything and all the mistakes are mine since I am only human._**

**_Read on and spread the love…._**

* * *

**EXPOSED**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously: Chapter 3_

_There was something about him that made her want to, to what? Protect him, protect his secret? Change him, change his views? Because he truly believed he was a killer, that he had a mission. That everything else was just a role he had to play. That he was first and only, the Vigilante and Oliver Queen was just a necessary alter ego, a disguise and not the other way around._

_Maybe her mother was right. She still had that childlike desire for lost causes, to save those who couldn't save themselves, to find the good in everyone. Maybe there was a reason for her to be the one who found out Oliver Queen's secret._

_Whatever the reason, she was determined to make the most of the situation. Oliver Queen was in for a surprise starting tomorrow. She wasn't just going to make him realize he was more than a killer. She was going to prove to him that he could do much more as Oliver Queen. _

_Olive Queen had indeed met his match in Felicity Megan Smoak._

* * *

How was it that as tired as she was, with the day that she had, she was still unable to fall asleep. While others preferred a night cap, or the static of the TV or even music to lull them to sleep, she was more inclined to troll the internet until she was ready to doze off.

It didn't surprise her anymore that she started to search information about the Vigilante and his activities surprised by the number of hits she got and his exploits as documented online. Looking at her bedside clock she was surprised to see that it was almost one in the morning, focused as she was at what she was discovering.

An hour earlier, Oliver had decided to do some patrolling with nothing better to do with his time. However, instead of his normal instinct to head to the Glades, he found himself detouring to Felicity's place and was currently looking at her window noticing that her bedroom light was still on.

He shot an arrow near her window seal. The swish of the arrow given the quiet of the night startled the occupant of the room.

Felicity tilted her ear at the sound then frowned. A few seconds later, she decided to walk to the window to check what the sound was. Her first instinct was to look down on the street, finding nothing amiss she was about to turn away when she finally noticed what looked like an Arrow imbedded in her window seal. She slowly opened the window and tried to pry the arrow from its position with her hands.

She registered a movement from the corner of her eyes on the street, 'Oliver." He was in his 'Vigilante' outfit but now seeing that she had seen him, he signaled to her that he would climb up through her window and he did just that without even waiting for her to agree.

Felicity backed away from the window to give him enough legroom to enter her bedroom choosing to wait a few feet away, her arms crossed.

"You have a problem with listening Oliver. I told you to go home and I will see you tomorrow, well later since it's practically today. Why are you here and why are you dressed up like that?"

Oliver lowered his hood and removed his gloves, "since you all but told me to get out of here earlier, I decided to just do some patrolling."

"Hump, and by patrolling you mean spying on me?" Felicity's eyes narrowed.

Oliver removed his quiver and placed it on top of her dresser, "I didn't plan to, I just found myself here."

"Oliver, this can't happen. Whatever I let you get away with, it doesn't include violating my privacy." Felicity looked pointedly at Oliver, "fine, now is as good a time as any. I wanted to set some ground rules with you about this," pointing to both of them.

Oliver looked remorseful lowering his head.

"Sit here," Felicity patted the right side of her bed, the side nearest the window, "this is going to be a long conversation."

Felicity gave Oliver a searching look before proceeding, "is the green paint really necessary? Does it wash off easily?"

Deciding to ignore her question, Oliver squinted his eyes at her, "what ground rules do you want to talk about?"

"You want to go there straight away, no awkward small talk? Okay…rules," puffing.

Oliver bit his cheek to refrain from grinning. This girl was making him smile unintentionally. She was really something.

"Okay, rule number 1, no midnight visits. Not really number 1 cause number 1 has to be the most important one, the unbreakable one. Midnight visits aren't really top material rules, unless we're doing the forbidden love or mistress thing which we totally aren't since I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend so technically we can actually have a real thing even if it's not midnight…..not that I think we should. I meant you're the Vigilante and you're probably into more BDMS or extreme sex right? I didn't really miss the fact that you had handcuffs around which goes well with your domineering sexy growl….oh stop me now, why didn't you stop me…." Felicity face palmed.

"You were doing so well," Oliver shrugged. "Besides, it might be one of your ground rules, never to stop your babble?"

Felicity glared at Oliver, "seriously! This is a very important conversation. Okay back to the topic, no uncoordinated midnight visits, it's probably going to be number 10 because I can surely come up with at least nine that are better."

"Okay," Oliver simply said.

"Okay?" Felicity frowned.

"Okay, rule number 10. No midnight visits unless they are absolutely necessary," Oliver nodded.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "okay nine to go….."

"You have them written down somewhere so this can go faster?" Oliver said.

"You have somewhere to be? Kill some bad guys and all?"

Oliver exhaled heavily, "the killing is essential. These are people who did some very bad things. They deserve more than just swift justice but I will settle for their deaths to stop what they are doing."

"And who appointed you judge and jury?" Felicity asked now facing him.

Oliver rubbed his neck, "there is a lot you do not know about me…."

Felicity shifted closer to him, "so tell me. Make me understand."

"I can't, I won't. This is something I have to do. It shouldn't involve you. It should never have involved you," Oliver whispered brokenly to her.

"Oliver…." Felicity placed a hand on his bicep.

"Don't," Oliver stood up from the bed.

"Oliver, I won't even attempt to say that I can relate to what you have been through in the last five years. But, you are back, back in Starling City, back home with your family, your Mom and your sister. This….the Vigilante, what you are doing now instead of what you should be doing as Oliver Queen…I….I may have no right to….to ask. But then again, this is me, Felicity Smoak. I want to understand….I want to understand," Felicity finished with a whisper looking at the window instead of at him.

"I have to go," Oliver said quietly getting his gloves and quiver but Felicity jumped out of the bed to follow him once again touching his bicep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. This, you, me…this is something that we both did not expect. Not that there is something between us. But the chance meeting, you and me being in that alley. Out of everyone in the world, well at least in Starling City. It had to be me. I had to be the one who saw the man behind the Vigilante. Maybe there is a reason. You….the Vigilante, I want to know you."

Felicity put both her hands on his hood and placed the hood back on his head, "I hope you think about it, give me that chance. Everyone deserves a friend. Even the Vigilante," Felicity pushed herself up on her toes and leaned in to kiss the cheek of Oliver, "keep safe out there. And call me, if you need anything…anything at all."

The small nod before Oliver exited her window was the only indication that he listened to her rant. Her eyes still on him, she followed him with her eyes until she couldn't see his bike anymore before she closed her window again and went back to bed with a sigh.

* * *

Felicity awoke to the sound of faint voices. Not used to there being any noise at all since she lived alone she got out of bed reluctantly then tiptoed to the stairs noticing her Father first busily working on a laptop on her dining table then as she reached the landing of her stairs she frowned at a sight she thought she would never see.

Oliver Queen and her mother where putting what looked like finishing touches to a meal in her kitchen. Though his back was to her, Felicity noticed Oliver stiffen for a second that meant he was alerted by her presence.

It was however her mother who spoke first as she turned around with a dish and spotted Felicity.

"Oh hi sweetheart, you're finally awake. We didn't want to wake you and Oliver," giving Oliver a side glance "was kind enough to volunteer to cook lunch for all of us, I must say, I'm impressed that he knows his spices quite well."

Felicity lifted a brow as she looked at Oliver and proceeded forward but Oliver walked from the kitchen to where she was, "we have a few more minutes before everything is ready. Why don't you freshen up, I'll call you when lunch is ready," searching her face.

"Why are you here?" Felicity asked him quietly.

"I hope you don't mind, I mean we only agreed on one rule last night, you know the midnight visits. I thought lunch was fair game. I also thought about what you said last night and…..maybe we can continue our talk after lunch. I figured, cooking lunch was a step to get on the right side of your parents," giving her a puppy eyes look.

"Fine, I'll go and…..shower," Felicity run back upstairs.

Oliver watched Felicity run back upstairs then turned back to walk to the kitchen all the time conscious of the eyes of the parents of Felicity on him. As he reached the kitchen, he pretended to be busily stirring the vegetables of the Chinese dish he was still cooking.

"Oliver," Donna started, "is this something you do regularly. Cook for your family, friends maybe?"

Oliver gave a stiff smile, "no, I can't say that I do."

Donna crossed her arms on her chest, "then why, why go through the effort now. I mean, I can see you know what you're doing, cooking that is."

Oliver gave up pretending to still be cooking and turned off the stove as everything was already done and ready to be served, "I don't know," he rubbed his face, "I've honestly never felt the need to impress or even make the effort before."

James stood up from his place on the table and walked to the kitchen nook so he could join in the conversation without going all the way to the kitchen, "well, I've only ever cooked for one woman, ended up marrying the girl," winking at Donna.

Oliver placed both hands on his pant pockets, "I meant it when I said I won't hurt your daughter, at least knowingly. I want you both to know that. I may not be the man you wished for your daughter. But I can say with all sincerity, you raised a very remarkable daughter. She's…..I'm a very lucky man to have her."

Donna reached out a hand to grab one of his hands, "Oliver, it's not that we think you're wrong for our Felicity. I just don't know yet if you are the right one for her," squeezing his hand before letting it go.

Oliver exhaled heavily nodding, "fair enough."

"Well now that we had that talk," James winked at Oliver, "let's eat, I'm starving. And Oliver, everyone deserves a fair chance. Just don't screw this up. My daughter saw something in you otherwise she won't be with you. She's a smart one that one, takes after me."

"Hey," Donna protested smilingly while patting Oliver, "come on, let's get lunch ready. I can hear her footsteps already."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I've taken some liberties to incorporate some canon of Season 1 moving forward and intersplicing them with my storyline in no particular order. From here on in, expect some Vigilante action. Notice also that I am moving forward with the 'parents' storylines…like I said they will be kickass in the near future._**

**_I realized as I was writing this chapter, that it's harder to write a humor piece especially a 'Felicity worthy' babble. I tried out a few until I settled for something that had me smiling while I was writing it._**

**_As usual, I do not own anything and all the mistakes are mine._**

**_Read on and spread the love._**

* * *

**EXPOSED**

**Chapter 5**

"So this is it," Felicity looked around the empty but spacious old Queen factory that was empty since it was a Sunday but it was clear that renovation was being done on the place.

"As you can see, renovations have started already. I was thinking proper lighting, knockdown a few walls, lots of music and booze…..perfect cover," Oliver stood a few meters from her with his arms spread for emphasis.

Felicity huffed, "so the Vigilante in you got it all planned out, cover girlfriend, cover job," gesturing around the old factory, "perfect cover life for the Vigilante, as Oliver Queen."

Oliver rubbed his face in frustration, "we already talked about this. This is my life now. This is the only life I can lead, the one I deserve."

Felicity walked the few steps and stopped in front of him lifting her arms on his shoulders, "I won't stop….reminding you that you deserve more than this life. You deserve more than just being the Vigilante. The man underneath the Hood, there is some good in him. I saw glimpses of it."

Oliver looked at Felicity for a few seconds then looked away, "you said you wanted to see my….office, let's go then," effectively changing the subject.

Felicity exhaled and followed Oliver as they went deeper in the factory and into a darkened area. Oliver gave Felicity one last sweeping glance as he looked behind him before he opened a hidden steel door, "welcome to my world."

Diggle turned around from his concentrated look at a computer screen and raised a brow at Oliver before giving Felicity a tentative smile, "so Oliver has finally decided to come clean with you and show you the hide-out I see."

Oliver gave Diggle a tight smile, "Felicity, I think you met Diggle a couple of times as my bodyguard and driver."

"I get it that's your cover? With Oliver everybody has one. It's like LARP, larping? Anyone? As in live action role play…tough crowd tonight I see. Never done any role playing before…I mean not between the two of you because that would be all kinds of wrong except if you're into it because sometimes you just can't tell with the really musclely ones nowadays….because that would make me a beard, not a beard _beard_…but a beard, you know a cover for a gay couple not ready to come out yet because that's perfectly fine too, if that's your life choice…the two of you together _together_….am I making sense…because it all makes sense in my head…"

Diggle was now openly laughing while Oliver was looking at her with an expression full of wonder.

"Fe..li..ci..ty…Diggle is my partner," Oliver rolled his eyes as Diggle started to laugh again, "not _that_ kind of partner."

"Felicity, what Oliver is trying and failing so miserably to say is that while I was originally hired by the Queen family as his bodyguard and black driver if you will pardon the cliché, after a slight misunderstanding, Oliver has come clean with his nightly 'Vigilante' activities with me and now I join his crusade too," Diggle gave Oliver a nod.

"Okay….that makes better sense," making a turnabout Felicity sauntered toward the computer, "what is this?" pointing to it like it was offending her greatly.

Oliver gave her a confused face, "what is what?"

"This!" she pointed to the computer set up.

"It's a computer…obviously," Oliver said still confused.

"This and everything here looks like it belongs to the 80's when being like a virgin was still cool, not that virgins aren't. Although maybe you're not into virgins because you're kind of a slut and would want someone more…oh God, the computers, we're talking about these babies," pointing back to the offensive equipment.

"It's not exactly our expertise," Oliver answered then was distracted by the beeping of his phone. "Diggle, my Russian mob contacts confirmed a meeting place. Tonight at the warehouse district, you know what to do."

"Wait, what?" Felicity interrupted confused.

"We were tracking a drug supplier. There has been an escalation of a new kind of drug that specially targets teenagers. The meet is tonight with my contacts, I need information on who the supplier is," Oliver said.

"And by contact, you mean the Russian mob. There are two words wrong with that sentence, Russian and mob. It's dangerous, you could get killed out there," Felicity said.

"It's my mission Felicity. And yes, it is dangerous. That is why I didn't want you to know any of this. In fact, it's best I take you home already. Diggle and I have to prepare for the meeting tonight," Oliver said back.

"No! No. You can't tell me this and expect me to just step away. I can't just turn my back and pretend that you, both of you are not walking into danger, into certain death. This…." pointing to the computer, "do you even know how to do descent surveillance work using a computer I mean. Cameras, satellites, stored net information…" pushing Diggle aside gently to take a seat in front of the computer and start her magic.

"This is not going to help you at all. It's not only turtle slow, the drives and programs on this. It's a crime I'm telling you, a crime!" Felicity continued to rant as Oliver and Diggle looked at each other.

"Can you fix it?" Oliver asked her tentatively.

"Can I fix it? Can I fix it he asks," looking at Diggle as if Diggle knew the answer, "can I put your names on the no fly list, can I create new identities for you, can I erase all your police records, can I make a billionaire bankrupt with a touch of a finger…those are all more important questions, and yes to all questions, yes I can," Felicity finished passionately.

"Can you really do all that?" Oliver asked her intrigued.

Felicity looked at him recalling belatedly what she had said a few seconds ago as she ranted, "yes I can but that doesn't mean I would…I can but I won't. This is about this piece of hardware that somehow survived the jurassic age and lived through the evolution of mankind."

"So can you help us, upgrade the systems, the hardware or whatever they are called?" Oliver asked her, his hands on the table as he leaned in from the back side of the computer to face her directly as she was sitting down.

Felicity eyed him and closed her eyes for a second, "I can probably give you specifics of what type of computers you will need and help with the set-up. If it will ensure that it will keep both of you," looking at Diggle for a moment, "alive. But there is still the issue of who will operate it. These babies need to be understood, no matter what kind of hardware or software technology you may have if you don't understand how to maximize its potential then it will be useless in the end."

Oliver looked at Felicity, "so what exactly are you saying."

Felicity lowered her head, "I don't know, I don't know exactly what I am saying…yet. Right now, what is clear to me is that you need eyes to guide you, at least for tonight. But, I won't be able to do that from here, at least not yet with this kind of equipment," pointing to the offending computer again, "and I prefer not to do that from my office. So that leaves my home computer system. I can probably redesign the system and put enough firewalls and controls up so it won't be traced back to me. You know do piggy banking. No…don't get it? Like I said, your operation lacks a genius mind."

"Felicity, I don't want you to get involved in this. This is my mission, mine and Diggle's now. This is not the reason why I brought you here. Giving us the specs for the computer will be enough, we will figure out the rest from there," Oliver said with sincerity.

"Oliver, I'm not saying I want to be involved in this, in whatever it is you do. But at least for tonight, I cannot just walk away and pretend everything is fine and just go to sleep while potentially you may be walking into a deathtrap. Just for tonight….just one night," Felicity ended.

"Only if you're sure…" Oliver said.

"I'm sure. But I will need information, you will have to feed me the information so I can do searches and surveillance for tonight," Felicity answered.

Oliver nodded, "I can do that. It's almost five. Maybe I can drive you back home. We can do the recon from your place if that's fine with you. Diggle can pick me up later tonight for the mission from your place."

Felicity nodded, "okay."

Oliver searched Felicity's face again, "okay then."

Felicity stood up from the chair and gathered her bag, "oh, my parents are still at my place. They don't leave 'til Tuesday. You will have to keep them occupied for a bit while I do the research. My Dad, he understands this things too, I won't be able to skirt around him if he sees what I'm doing."

Oliver placed his hands on his pockets, "It's a Sunday night, and I get to spend it alone with your parents. Every boyfriends dream night. I'll think of something."

That something turned out to be Sunday night NFL football. Oliver was not into NFL these days, but prior to his lost at sea days, he was an avid fan of the game. It turns out Felicity's Dad did love a good game of football and was happily winding down on Felicity's couch with him and her Mom, with boxes of Pizza laid out before them.

"Did you use to play the game in high school or college even?" James asked Oliver.

"College no, never stayed in a college long enough to be part of any sport activity. High School, I did play a few games but my interest was….elsewhere. I however appreciate the game," Oliver answered.

"I never played the game. As you can see I was more of a geek even back then. But, I did play the game online and won most of the time. I was a jock on the net," James responded. "Donna on the other hand, she was a high school cheerleader, cheered for the football varsity team."

Oliver turned to Donna, "really."

"He likes to brag about that a lot. How the geek got the head cheerleader. But I was also into chemistry, hence what I do now. I was always a closet geek growing up," Donna shared smiling at James. They were seated side by side on the couch while Oliver was seated on the armchair.

"No doubt about that, you were definitely into chemistry...with me," James joked.

Donna punched his arm playfully as Oliver looked on. His parents were never like that while he was growing up. Sure, they were busy furthering QC and its interests, but so were Felicity's parents who were just as successful with their ventures. It was quite an insight into the lives of Felicity and her parents. An insight that was poles apart from what he grew up in, what he stood for.

Turning his attention to Oliver, "so, how was life growing up as a billionaire's brat?" James asked him.

After the easy atmosphere that now permeated, Oliver was more relaxed, at least in the company of James who turned out to be easy going, just like his daughter. "I was spoiled. Got everything I wanted," shrugging as if it was normal, "I got every new toy and gadget before it was out on the market that by that time every other kid had it, I moved on to the next one."

"Why was that?" James asked again while Donna looked at her husband to try to decipher where he was going with it.

Oliver thought for a moment, "because I wanted to be the first, the one with something new that nobody else had, latest model, latest gadget, new breakthrough."

"You know, QC is responsible for a lot of these new breakthrough technologies. You should be proud of your applied sciences division. I had an opportunity a long time ago to consult for them on a project, very good people. Felicity I think has been asked to consult for one of the current projects. You should ask her about it," James told Oliver before turning his attention back to the game.

* * *

"Hey," Oliver said from the doorframe.

Felicity looked up from her computer gesturing for Oliver to come in, "close the door."

Oliver leaned in to get a better view of the screen, one hand on the back of her chair the other pressed down on the table.

"The drug is called Vertigo, in mild quantities it produces hallucinations and lifts spirits. That's why it's popular with the teens, great for partying of course the real problem is the effect of the drug because it suspends your sense of right from wrong and multiplies your desire to let go."

Felicity directs Oliver's attention to another screen as she points, "the warehouse. I have some camera live feeds already and did some initial scouting. Only three warehouses seem occupied judging from the lights. But it would be easier to provide eyes with comms once you're both inside. You do have comms right?"

Oliver breathed behind Felicity's ear, sending tingling sensations that she abruptly turned to her side brushing her nose against his rough stubble, "oh, awww" touching her nose.

Oliver pulled back, walking around her desk so he could position in front of her. "yes we do have comms. But I think it's better if Diggle stays behind and just mans the computers. I don't need back-up and like I said, I don't want you involved. You've done more than enough from here. I'm sure you can send the feeds to Diggle."

"That's not going to happen. First of all, despite what you believe you are not invincible and you need back-up. Second, I feel insulted that you would settle for Diggle who as much as he tries, is just not in my league, not by a very long shot. I'm the expert and I offer my professional services. End of discussion. Now, why don't you call Diggle because there is a lot that needs to be done before this meet," Felicity all but commanded.

* * *

"Diggle, how is he?" Felicity's panicking voice asked.

"He's OD'ing….I need to concentrate on helping Oliver right now Felicity," Diggle answered a little flustered.

"Okay…I understand. I'm on my way, I'm going there," Felicity answered.

"I don't think that a good idea….."

"You can't stop me, so don't even try," Felicity interrupted Diggle.

* * *

"He's just sleeping it off. I gave him some herbs that he's used to, from the Island," Diggle answered now more relaxed after the turmoil of couple of hours earlier.

"I'll get these sample analyzed….I know someone. Might as well do something productive with my time," Felicity stood and proceeded to leave the hide-out, "you'll watch out for him, right?"

Diggle looked at Felicity and nodded, "go. And thank you Felicity. You did good. I'm sure Oliver feels the same way too."

As Felicity left, Diggle looked back at the sleeping Oliver shaking his head. With everything that had gone wrong in the life of Oliver Queen, there was one thing right that had happened, Felicity Smoak. He hoped that his friend would realize this and soon because Felicity Smoak was exactly what The Vigilante needed even if he didn't know it yet. And being Oliver's friend, Diggle was going to help realize this.

* * *

**_Super slight canon parallel as promised, next chapter will be about Felicity's world and 'The Notebook', no…not that notebook (the movie), but the notebook with the list of names…_**

**_Hope you like to story development so far. If you don't like it…can't win them all, you can always chose not to read the story anymore (although, I will be sad)._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: It's that time to say thank you for the overwhelming support for this AU re-write Arrow story that was quite a risk for me. 250 follows! The usual suspects, HotHybridSex, sakura-blossom62, emilyhotchner-olicity-bethyl, SueMikaelson, westernbeauty, schrooten, Newsies73, Jeremy Shane, sorry if I missed a few, have been so supportive across all of my fan fics. I just want to give everyone a ginormous virtual hug._**

**_I also got a whole lot of love from a lot of new supporters for the story including Clissa and lovelove94 and a lot of guest comments, it's really very validating for me._**

**_This story telling is also a journey of sorts for the Vigilante as he gravitates towards his destiny to be Oliver Queen first and the Green Arrow as his alter ego the main re-write is Felicity being a central character rather that a scene stealer almost from the beginning._**

**_This Chapter is partly an insight in the world of Felicity now that she has had a firsthand encounter with Oliver as the Vigilante in action. Where she goes from there is also her journey for this story._**

**_The other major arc in this chapter will be about the notebook (the list). Another re-write of how Oliver confronts his mother about this the first time around. So for those who prefer the canon of Arrow S1, sorry but I hope you still embrace the story enough to give it a chance._**

**_Finally, so far I've been utilizing Diggle a lot more in this story because let's be real, the power of the THREE of them together….need I say more?_**

**_As usual I do not own anything and all the mistakes are mine._**

**_Read on and spread the love._**

* * *

**EXPOSED**

**Chapter 6**

"You look better…." Felicity greeted him as she entered the car sizing up Oliver from head to toe.

Oliver was up at 6 in the morning getting ready for the day ahead on a Monday. Not that he had urgent business to attend to or he had work to go to, Felicity and he had agreed earlier yesterday before his foray into the warehouse had gotten him into a serious drug induced skirt with death, that it was his turn to get to know Felicity, and by getting to know, she meant her showing him her world.

They both agreed that they needed to get to know one another better. Likes, dislikes, what both of them were into. Just between the two of them. No intros or meetings friends first, it was just the two of them playing catch up to learn how the other ticked, just like dating 101, just in reverse. That meant he would get a glimpse of Felicity's world and she would get a glimpse of his, no secrets, not topic was taboo.

So here he was, recovered from another near death experience, picking her up at her place at 730 in the morning since **she** had urgent business to attend to and work to be done for the day.

"Nothing that a few hours of sleep wouldn't have solved," the huffs her heard in unison told Oliver that he wasn't fooling anyone. Great, prior to last night he only had Diggle to contend with now it looks like Felicity and Diggle would be ganging up on him and seems like it wouldn't be the last time too.

"I'm going to leave it for now but only because I have to brief you on what you will be expecting when we reach my office but first, a must stop-over. I always start my day with a cup of coffee."

As they where once again on their way to her office, she handed out the coffee cups, one each for the three of them as if this was routine for them. As Digg accepted his, he was thinking, he liked Oliver's 'girlfriend' very much.

"This is it, this is the building. My company occupies the second floor. We have our own access since we sometimes work odd hours for projects," pointing up from their vantage within the car confines. "Welcome to my world, can't wait to give you the grand tour," Felicity ended with a laugh.

The first hour was a jargon of information about what a software company does with Felicity pointing to some staff from time to time to explain what exactly each one did. Some of them had recognized him, his return as Oliver Queen was well documented after all, but she left the intros at, "these guys will be around frequently. But they won't bother you so don't bother them."

She was about to lead them to her work room when someone stopped her, "Lic, we are done with the interface software for Kord, we need your inputs when you're ready," pausing a second to look at Oliver.

Felicity nodded "ok, just give me an hour. I'll be all yours. Oh," looking at Oliver, "this is Caitlin Snow, my brilliant project head for software development handling the Starling accounts. Cat, this is Oliver Queen and John Diggle."

When they finally settled in Felicity's work room Oliver got a glimpse of Felicity's world as she worded it. The multiple monitors and hi-tech equipment in the center, a small rectangular conference table on one side then again multiple monitors on one wall which she said allows her access to the ongoing project progresses from where she was. Felicity went further to explain to both him and Diggle the projects that they currently were working on, the non-confidential ones at least.

He counted at least twenty employees in the outer area, every single one of the employees lost in their own world typing away. There was a bigger conference room, also a room labeled R&D and another labeled Hub with Restricted Area written in bold letters below it.

By mid-morning Oliver noticed that her Father had arrived with his own army of geeks. They headed straight for the conference room not even giving his daughter a glance.

"You're Dad's works from here too?" Oliver inquired.

Felicity looked up from one of the monitors, "ummm, not really. Dad runs a IT solutions company in Central, it was one of the pioneers way back but with Dad retiring within the year, we are merging his company, Smoak Technologies with mine, with my company surviving. Share resources and clients so we have multiple jump points from Coast to Central to Gotham to Metropolis and here, best for business."

"It's not at the league of Queen Consolidated, because our R&D which is like your Applied Sciences Division is strictly limited to software related technologies but for a two year old company, I think we're doing quite well for ourselves," Felicity finished smugly.

Felicity lifted an arm and gestured for Oliver to join her, "have you ever seen anything like this before up close? If I wanted to, I could access everything from here, restricted personal information, top secret government files, impenetrable websites….all with just a few touches using these," showing him her hands.

"About that, I wanted to talk to you…but maybe now's not that time?" Oliver said leaning in to view her screens, his hand on the top of her chair.

Felicity lifted a brow, "does this have something to do with your nightly activities? Because….." Felicity looked at Oliver before she swerved an eye to Diggle, "maybe later is a good time to talk about this."

Oliver nodded to her, "okay."

Felicity swiveled in her chair and her gaze landed on the man who was leaning against the wall nonchalantly, "so you mentioned a misunderstanding with Oliver then he came clean with his secret. Did he kidnap you too, handcuff himself to you too?"

Diggle raised an eyebrow and stifled a grin, "not quite, I was shot with a dose of a killer drug, so he had to let me in on his secret. He just let me sleep on it before I came to my senses. Glad to know Oliver can be creative with his approaches now."

Oliver grunted, "there are only two of you who know my se….other identity, let's keep it that way. Not really a topic for discussion out in the open."

Felicity rolled her eyes then swiveled back to her computers, "anyway, everything we do here is legal, although the web can be exploited by those who really understand the power of it," Felicity had a twinkle in her eye.

"Lic honey," Felicity's father suddenly appeared at her door, "I'm done with some of the files that needed to be transferred for the merger, we should have the rest of them completed within the next two months," acknowledging Oliver's presence with a handshake, "Oliver," before turning back to Felicity. "Your Mother mentioned that you should call her, time for a quick lunch? You too Oliver," Felicity's father inquired.

"A quick lunch it is then," Felicity agreed.

* * *

"Oliver I just got off the phone with my Mom," Felicity told Oliver who was still parked in her work room the whole day, partly shadowing her every task and partly being briefed by a young eager beaver assistant of Felicity about the computer specifications and models that he had been instructed to purchase by Felicity for Oliver Queen.

Felicity eyed the assistant who immediately rose from her conference table and left her alone with Oliver. Diggle had been sent out to chauffer James back to Felicity's house earlier but was due to be back any minute now.

"So, the analysis came back, from the sample I got from…you know, last night. I just have to match this to narrow down the source of the drug. Since your computers are here, maybe we can set them up tonight. I can do the follow up work from there," Felicity said.

Oliver walked to the edge of her desk and sat the edge of his butt there. "You just talked to your Mom. Did she do the analysis work for you?"

Felicity grimaced, "yeh, she had her own lab remember. Told her I was doing it as a favor for a friend and that it was urgent."

"Which you are, doing a favor I mean. I can't thank you enough for what you're doing to assist Felicity. But, I can't let you help beyond maybe setting up the system at the hide-out. After last night, you know exactly how dangerous this is."

"Oliver, it's exactly because of last night why I need to be at least partially involved in this. I'm safe anyway, behind my babies. Believe me when I say I do not have the desire to go out and do face to face. That is definitely not for me, at least not yet."

"Not ever," Oliver reinforced his position.

"Whatever," waving a lose hand at him. "Now where is Diggle, aren't we suppose to meet your mother for dinner?" Felicity checked her watch.

Oliver and Felicity where finally on their way to dinner to meet with Moira Queen when Oliver received a call from his mother, "hello…mom?"

Oliver froze for a second and touched Diggs shoulder for him to stop the car, "where? Are you okay? On my way," ending the call.

Oliver glanced at Digg making eye contact, "main and 4th now, Mom's car has been shot at, the driver's down…" Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand immediately and despite the state of mind of Oliver at that moment, the contact with Felicity was surprisingly calming to a certain degree.

Digg had immediately turned the car around and had stepped on the gas.

They arrived a few minutes after first responders and police had. The scene that was unfolding before them was overwhelming for Felicity, never been up close to anything like this in her life. Oliver had opened his door even before Diggle had come to a complete stop, rushing out to undoubtedly check on his mother.

Felicity alighted from the car a little more cautiously. Unsure of what she should be doing, being a 'cover' girlfriend. She spotted Oliver and Moira up ahead, Moira being checked on by EMTs and Oliver standing to the side.

Moira saw her approach first, "it was just a scare, dear."

Felicity stole a glanced at Oliver who was paying more attention to the car that his mother rode in and watching as Diggle circled around it than on the interaction of his mother and his 'girlfriend'.

"Shouldn't you get checked out in the hospital?" Felicity asked.

"Nonsense, my dear, nothing broken," waving Felicity's concern away.

"Oliver son, I think I would just want to head on home. I'm sorry for disrupting our evening. It would have been nice to have dinner, just the three of us," Moira said regretfully.

Felicity touched Oliver's bicep to get his attention, "your Mom wants to go home."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his mother, searching her for visible injuries before he nodded, "okay, I think that's best."

* * *

"I'm sorry Felicity," as he guided her out the Mansion toward the car. Diggle was waiting to drive her back home and Oliver opted to stay home to talk to his mother. Before Diggle slid behind the wheel, he and Oliver made a subtle eye contact and nod, understanding passing between them.

"That's perfectly understandable. Tell your Mom to take it easy okay," Felicity squeezed his arm then turned to get into the car.

Oliver watched until the car disappeared down the driveway before he turned back inside to look for his Mother. Distracted as he had been the last few days with Felicity and Vigilante activities, he had put aside a discussion he was meaning to have with his mother for a few weeks.

Diggle and he had a few arguments about it, but he had always deflected. But the incident earlier together with some very glaring clues told him that he couldn't wait any longer. No matter what state of health his mother was presently in.

He found her in his father's study staring at a family picture of the four of them, his father, mother, his sister Thea and him. Ironically, it had to be this place for his confrontation, the irony seemed fitting.

"Mother…" Oliver started as he entered the room and closed the door.

His Mother turned around slowly and noted Oliver's demeanor speculatively.

"Do you have anything to tell me, about the accident earlier," Oliver asked her in measured tones.

Moira shrugged, "I don't know, it was random. Maybe they wanted some money, wanted to take me as hostage. Maybe a kidnap attempt gone wrong…all I know is, a truck suddenly blocked our path, then two men appeared on each side, one shot my driver in the head. The next moment, I was kneeling down on the floor of the car, it was several minutes later that I realized they left and that I was alone, untouched."

"Who did this?" Oliver asked her again evenly.

Moira rested calculated eyes on Oliver, "like I said, it's probably a kidnap-ransom attempt gone…"

"Stop it, stop your lies!" Oliver interrupted her, this time his voice was booming.

"Oliver, what's gotten into you, if this is the after effect of my accident, I assure you I'm fine." Moira humored him.

Oliver scoffed shaking his head, "you should know by now that the Oliver that came back from the dead is not the same naïve, immature boy that left with Dad all those years. Don't take me for a fool."

Moira gripped the edge of the chair, "I don't take you for a fool son. I just don't know what you are talking about?"

'Don't you? Don't you mother? You should know that father didn't die immediately. We had time. We had a lot of time. He told me things, some more cryptic than others but still, I know enough….."

Moira inhaled deeply then walked to a window, "son, I don't know what exactly your father told you. But there are a lot of things you are better not knowing. It's for your own protection."

"Really, my protection, mine or yours?" Oliver said quietly.

'Yours, yours and Thea's!" Moira walked toward Oliver reaching out a hand to touch his arm.

Oliver flinched away from the touch, "that's the thing, I can't tell anymore where you're concerned. For all the wrongs that dad did, that one time, he chose to do the right thing." Looking at his mother, "do you know that dad shot himself in front of me because there wasn't just enough food for both of us to survive, he killed another survivor then told me about the wrongs he had done, a list of names, before he shot himself in the head. Do you know what that's like to have your own father kill himself in front of you, sacrifice himself for you, so you could survive!"

"Oh my God Oliver!" Moira said in shock.

'I can't….can't stay here tonight. You know how to get in touch with me if you want to come clean, mother. If this is the reason for your accident earlier, now more than ever you need to trust someone with what you know, trust your own son," Oliver said turning away and walking out of the Mansion.

* * *

Oliver was prepared to spend the night alone in the foundry, the perfect hide-out from all the pent up emotions he was feeling after his confrontation with his mother. It was cruel, after her accident, but it was also necessary. If he were to help her in any way, she needed to come clean with him. Give him more to work with. Despite everything he discovered so far, she was still his mother. He still held a blind spot for her.

The noise he heard as he descended the stairs was surprising because the worst he had expected was a single male voice who would be waiting for him expecting fall-out from the conversation he was to have had with his mother. The subtle nod earlier from Oliver to Diggle was enough for his partner to understand what was to happen when he and Felicity left.

But the shocker of the night was the melodic female voice that was currently instructing Diggle. Apparently the two of them where putting together the several pieces of computer hardware tonight. For some unexplained reason, Oliver's mood lifted and he found himself taking the remaining steps down with a pep to his step.

"Well, well, well…..I thought I told you to head home," Oliver attempted to scold Felicity.

Felicity turned to face Oliver and crossed her arms, "you should know by now that you are not the boss of me. I do what I like. My life, my choice." She approached Oliver slowly, "hey," searching his eyes, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Oliver answered automatically.

She lifted a finger to his chest, "no you're not! You see, I'm getting to read you better."

"I'm fine," Oliver insisted.

Felicity slapped her hands on his shoulders, "**new rule, never say you're fine**. It just doesn't mean anything at all. Besides, you're clearly not peachy. So no, you…are…not…fine. Get in touch with your inner self and **just say what you feel**," looking up at Oliver who was looking at a point beyond her with a tortured expression before he bent his head down in defeat and exhaled heavily.

"That's **rule number 9**. Now we have two rules down," Felicity gave Oliver a small smile as she lifted his chin so they could have eye to eye contact. "Now," letting go of his chin abruptly and turning around unconscious of the fact that her ponytail hit Oliver in the face with a slap, "let's finish setting up the computers so we can all head home, it's been a long day."

* * *

"Thank you," Oliver told her sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"I have an extra room, you needed a place to stay, at least for one night," Felicity said leaning on the door.

"It's not just for the free board and lodging that I'm thanking you, I hope you know that" Oliver said quietly with his eyes staring at the floor.

Felicity took the few steps to sit down beside him on the bed, "hey," tentatively taking one of his hands and entwining it with hers, "whatever it is that is bothering you. When you're ready, you can tell me. I'm your friend. I told you before the V-Man needed a friend. I think the man behind the mask also needs a friend, okay."

Oliver gave a choked laugh then sobered as he glanced at their joined hands and started to rub her knuckles, "why, why are you so good to me. You should be angry, want nothing to do with me. After what I initially put you through, even now, forcing you to prance around as my girlfriend."

"Nobody's forcing me, at least not anymore. However we started out, I think we are friends now. Let me be your friend."

Oliver squeezed her hand, "I don't deserve you. Everything I touch. Everyone I…..I don't want to put you in danger."

"Let me be the judge of that. Like I said earlier, my life, my choice," she leaned to kiss Oliver on the cheek, "now sleep."

As Felicity closed the door to her spare bedroom and walked back to her room, Oliver just stared at the door one of his hands still on the cheek that she had kissed.

* * *

**_Whew! This chapter was unexpectedly heavy. It should have ended with the confrontation of mother and son but I didn't want to leave it at a low note, rather end with another step toward Olicity. Again some Arrow S1 inserts with a lot of tweaking. _**

**_The next one will have more action. Appearances by Moira, Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn included._**

**_Show me some love by reviewing this chapter or sending me a message via my new twitter account lollipopsays._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I've got nothing to say except hope you enjoy this chapter. Slow burn to Olicity…the best kind. _**

**_As usual I do not own anything and all the mistakes are mine._**

**_Read on and spread the love. You can show me some love by following my new twitter account: lollipopsays or viewing my tumbler account: everythinglollipop.  
_**

* * *

**EXPOSED**

**Chapter 7  
**

"Can't I skip the opening? I don't really have to be there right? It's not really a known fact that we are suppose to be _together _together, only our families really know that we're supposed to be _together _together," Felicity called out from her bathroom.

"We agreed that you will be there. We've been talking about it for the last three weeks. At least half of the final design interiors were your ideas not to mention you were so proud of the security and systems your company had put in for the Club." Oliver ran thru the reasons why she shouldn't skip the opening tonight.

"And besides, every single 'smoakie' would be there tonight, they are all looking forward to the break, you promised them. You wouldn't really break their hearts would you?" Oliver played his ace card. Part of what Oliver committed to every single staff of Felicity's company (they call themselves 'smoakies') was they all had VIP passes to the Club for the collective effort they put in to rush the security & POS system for the Club.

Since tonight was opening night, only VIPs and special guests would be allowed inside the Club until midnight, only after midnight would the general public be allowed entry but it would still be limited to a selected few. The excitement and media frenzy days and weeks leading to the opening of the Club which was spearheaded by the same PR group as Queen Consolidated had been very successful with the campaign. The Queen name still carried a lot of weight coupled with the image that Oliver still had from his past made the Club the hottest spot to be in.

Oliver had left details like naming the Club to Felicity and she settled on the Club name Verdant, as an inside joke for those in the know since Verdant loosely meant 'green' which was the color of the Vigilante. The Club after all was a cover for the lair which served as the base of operations of the Vigilante.

Felicity hollered from inside her bathroom, "why don't you wait for me downstairs, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Five minutes Felicity, we have to do a sweep of the Club before any of the guests arrive. You were the one always lecturing me about responsibility, so we shouldn't be late."

"I said a few minutes…." Felicity told him back exasperatedly. She was actually already ready, fully made up and had her heels on. She was just nervous and unsure of how she looked tonight being one of the very rare times she actually dressed up for clubbing. The last time she did that was the night she got inebriated and met the Vigilante for the first time. But being Oliver Queen's 'show' girlfriend meant she should look the part, that means looking smoking hot. So here she was trying to look smokin' hot, her hair down in loose curls, her make-up deliberately created a smoky effect around the eyes, her lips painted fuchsia, she actually looked _hot _hot if she should say so herself. Her dress was totally backless and very low on the front with just a golden chain holding the dress together. The dress cut was short enough that she was afraid to bend over for fear of flashing the public. Her 4-inch gold open toe sling backs perfectly complemented the olive green shade of her dress.

After a final exhale and rechecking the content of her mini clutch, she made her way to her living room where she told Oliver to wait for her.

Oliver in the meantime had raided her alcohol cabinet in search for a drink to sooth his nerves. Despite how the idea of the Club began, which was just to serve as an 'Oliver Queen' front to mask his Vigilante persona, Felicity had rubbed off on him.

She gave him a lecture about taking his task being a Club owner seriously because people now depended on him for their livelihood. The staff that included bartenders, bouncers, waiters, utility staff, 25 full-time staff in all now depended on him to be a serious business owner. Just the thought itself was enough to give Oliver a migraine.

She had insisted he spend at least three hours everyday to do Club owner duties including check on inventory, security and finance. The four colleges he had attended never prepared him for this. Of course it may have something to do with the fact that he barely spent a semester in each college before he was thrown out.

He threw back the last of his drink on his throat as he heard Felicity descending her stairs, placing the tumbler back down on the table gently before turning around the face her.

"Wa…wow," swallowing twice as he first looked at Felicity.

Felicity froze in mid-step, suddenly unsure. "What? Is it wrong, did I get it wrong? I have no idea what to wear to a Club. I mean I've been to a few, you should know, that's where I came from when we first met. But maybe I was wrong. This isn't a Club appropriate look? I knew it, I should have asked you. Who better than you, with years of experience on what to wear for Clubbing, although maybe the clubbing scene may have changed during the last five years you've been...on vacation. Not a vacation really, because you where on an Island where the only clubbing action would have been the stone age kind of clubbing, you know with the club. Kinda like a…me Tarzan, you Jane, club me in the head kind of thing…"

"Felicity…." Oliver started, recovering from his shock.

"Oliver, I don't have anything else to wear…"

'Felicity..it's fine, you're fine. You're more than fine actually. You're…" trying to find the appropriate words to describe the fact that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, that her beauty just rendered him speechless, that for the first time since he actually met her he had to take a step back, not physically, but mentally, because he was seeing her…really seeing her for the first time. And oh boy, he had a very strong feeling that from here on in he would look at Felicity differently.

Gone was the arms length relationship they had going. Despite the fact that among family and a selected few friends where she was known as his 'girlfriend', in reality they were just friends. Well, closer than friends since she did know more about both Oliver Queen and the Vigilante than anyone else. But still, just friends, reluctant friends turned reluctant partners would best describe their relationship.

But hell yeah, the old Oliver would have immediately reacted by carrying her back to the bedroom for alternative 'nightly activities' the way she was dressed tonight.

The new Oliver Queen however, the Oliver Queen parading around who hid the identity of the Vigilante, he was a little unhinged by the person in front of him who was looking at him like she had done him a terrible wrong by dressing up as his ultimate fantasy girl without even knowing it.

On one hand, she was exactly the image of the woman who rightfully belonged at the side of Oliver Queen, playboy and heir. On the other hand, he had the urge to lock her up and throw away the key. Keep her safe and untainted by both of his worlds as the Vigilante and Oliver Queen.

As the Vigilante's girl, she would forever have a target painted on her back. Anyone who wanted to get to the Vigilante, would use her.

As Oliver Queen's girl, she would be subjected to public scrutiny, her privacy forever behind her.

In both scenarios, she deserved better. Better than being a pawn. He belatedly realized how selfish he had been the last few weeks sealing her fate with him. She who had never questioned why she had to play the girlfriend card, she who repeatedly told him that he was a better person than he believed himself to be.

He recalled in his mind the conversation he had with her parents almost a month ago when they told him straight that they weren't sure that he was the right one for their daughter. He should have taken that statement to heart way back then, because he knew, knew without a single doubt that he wasn't the right one. In fact, he would be the dead last one right for someone as pure and untouched like Felicity.

But here she was, standing in front of him. Looking like she was the one who wronged him. Looking like she was the one who came up short, like she was the one who didn't deserve to stand beside him.

"You're perfect just as you are," there was no other way to say it, Oliver thought.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that are you? Because, you don't have to lie to me, I'm not at the league of the Queens. I'm just sorry that I disappointed you…"

"No, don't say that. There is nothing wrong with you or what you're wearing," scoffing as he continued, "in fact, I'm the one who feels that I don't deserve you, someone like you," Oliver confessed.

Felicity breathed hard, relieved that Oliver was at least honest enough to tell her why he had that expression on his face. Since she was getting better at reading Oliver's lies from truths or even half-truths, she knew that Oliver was speaking the truth with what he just shared.

Not wanting to let him further indulge himself in the quicksand of his emotions, she chose to just harass him with her words.

"We don't have time for your brooding right now. I'm pretty sure we should already be at the Club by this time," stepping forward so she could smooth out the lapels of his jacket, she gave him a soft grin before saying, "come on boyfriend, the public awaits. I just hope my acting skills are up to par although," eyeing him from head to toe, "it wouldn't really be a challenge acting like your girlfriend, you are eye candy hot tonight if I say so myself. Did I just say eye candy hot, because I meant sexy hot, not sexy hot in a way that I want to jump you, not that you're not jumpable…is that even an actual word…"

"I get it Felicity, no need for you to explain," Oliver simply said. Although he though, if anyone was jumping anyone tonight, it would definitely be him jumping her. She just didn't get that she was one sexy, smoking hot, wet dream for guys like him. And knowing that at least half the crowd where guys tonight, he knew it would take a herculean effort for him to control the urge to be protective around his 'girlfriend' tonight.

He laughed at himself internally. Protective, more like possessive bordering on obsessive after seeing her tonight, damn it, why did she have to be so...attractive, that's the word. It's a safe word, it's an innocent word. Then again, it was a word that described the moment. She was attractive, and he _was_ attracted. And it was so not the appropriate thing to think about at the moment, or at any moment for that matter.

* * *

"Malcolm."

"Moira," a hand gestured for her to take a seat.

"I prefer to stand, this shouldn't really take long anyway," Moira eyed the person in front of her speculatively.

"Ah Moira, you have nothing to fear for, at least not yet. But you are standing on very thin ground as it is."

"But Walter, why do we have to involve him. He had nothing to do with this. He knows nothing about this, any of this," Moira insisted.

"Suddenly Moira, I don't really trust you. Walter Steele's safety will depend on your outmost cooperation. He is the perfect bargaining chip. Or would you prefer your good for nothing son, or even the lovely Thea…our daughter."

Moira's breath caught in her throat, "no please. Not my children. Not Thea…please. Malcolm, I beg off you."

Malcolm Merlyn stepped forward until he was but a foot in front of Moira, "then Walter it is, for now. It's funny how the only one who knows he has been missing for the last two days is you."

"Please Malcolm, please don't hurt Walter," Moira asked him.

"I am not the reason Walter will have to suffer, maybe even die. His wellbeing, his fate will be determined by you. Don't make the mistake of underestimating me Moira. Our past, and our daughter, won't prevent me from doing what will be necessary. So don't interfere with my plans," Malcolm eyed a subdued Moira with her head bent.

"Go, we should not be seen together, in public or in private. The success of my plans should remain shrouded in secrecy."

Moira stepped away from Malcolm and started to walk away from him.

"Moira, don't forget. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

* * *

"I need to sit down," Felicity told Oliver.

Oliver looked at Felicity guiltily. He had been parading her around for almost three hours now. From the time they alighted the car, flashbulbs and paparazzi had documented each movement they made with photos. She was right by his side everytime he had to give a speech or a statement about the Club. There was no doubt, at least for tonight that she was with him.

He had almost never taken his hand away from the small of her back. When it wasn't there, his arm was around his waist. He even found himself giving an unsolicited glare to a few guy friend and male strangers who attempted to sneak glances at Felicity. More than the success of the Club tonight, he was stressed about making sure that Felicity was comfortable and protected from the media.

"Ollie, you've been avoiding me the whole night," a voice called out to him.

"Tommy…" Oliver abruptly stopped and turned around to give the guy an exuberant man hug.

"Ollie, I never would have seen this coming….well I could see you and this Club thing. But, this," gesturing all around the Club, "this is just out of the box even for you, the concept, the lighting, the staging, tasteful yet brash. How did you even pull it off!" Tommy asked in wonder.

"I had a lot of help. Being a Club regular is very different from putting together and owning one, believe me, I found that out firsthand the hard way. Thank God, I had help. A lot of help," Oliver shared with his best friend.

Tommy had been eyeing the smoking hot lady attached to Oliver's side the whole night and was equally curious who she was. Oliver had been deliberately dodging him for more than a month.

"And who may you be?" Tommy turned to Felicity.

Immediately Oliver tensed. His arm wrapped around Felicity infinitesimally, an action that was not missed by Tommy who just raised a brow at him.

Knowing that there was no way around it, he exhaled heavily before proceeding with the intros, "Tommy, this is Felicity Smoak, my girl. Felicity, this is my best friend Tommy Merlyn."

Tommy stepped back as Oliver introduced the girl as his girlfriend, confused for a moment if he heard right. His best friend did say 'my girl' which roughly means the same as 'my girlfriend'. But it was the first time he had heard about the girl. Not that she did not look like billionaire girlfriend material. In fact she looked exactly like billionaire girlfriend material, even better, if there was such a thing.

She was the most beautiful and sexy thing he had laid eyes on in quite awhile. Where Oliver had found her, he wanted to know. Maybe, there was some more for him. There was just something about her that told him, this one was different. She was Oliver's type then again, she wasn't. She looked like she was too good for either of them.

She was dressed right, proper Club attire. The sexy number was the exactly right touch. She was after all the girlfriend of Oliver Queen, something Tommy still couldn't quite wrap his head around. But at the same time, she looked innocent and pure, two descriptive words that were rarely if ever used to describe the woman in the Club they usually mixed with.

So hell yeah, Tommy Merlyn was caught by surprise, a pleasant one nonetheless. It was disappointing that his best friend did not see it fit to make the introduction prior to today. Because it did seem, this was not a random hook-up then bam you're my girlfriend kind of thing. This looked like it was weeks old, even months old the way they were comfortable with one another. Unacceptable really, in Tommy's books. He needed to remedy the oversight to exclude him from this apparently happy couple news.

Tommy grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, an act that had his best friend giving him a scowl. Oliver was never the jealous type, he never cared if another man was making play on his girl before. But the way his friend was openly glaring at him made him think that there was a lot more to this couple that he had been missing out on. Was Oliver really in love with this one?

"I claim best friend privileges and demand at least one dance with my best friends' girl who I have never been introduced to before," Tommy pulled the hand he still held, in so doing pulling Felicity out of Oliver's arm that was wrapped around her.

"Another time Tommy," Oliver simply said, although the way it was said was another matter all together. It sounded as if Oliver didn't even trust him with his girl.

"It's just one dance, Ollie," giving Oliver a patronizing look. "What do you say Felicity?" turning to her.

"Umm," Felicity turned to Oliver who was giving her a pleading look.

"I…we…I have to check on something. We," pulling her hand gently away from Tommy, "have to do rounds…to check on the systems. Which I designed…the reason why I…we, have to do the rounds, not someone else, just in case you think it's an excuse, because it's not. I take my designs seriously, so I'm…we're working while we're partying…Oliver…" turning to Oliver.

"Right…another time Tommy, why don't we catch up later," Oliver humored his friend.

Tommy looked between his friend and his friends' girlfriend knowing that he was being given the brush-off.

"O…kay, I'll let it go for now. But you two owe me a private dinner. Tomorrow night, just the three of us, I mean it," Tommy compromised.

Oliver rubbed his face, "fine, I'll give you a call tomorrow. We'll see what we can do."

"You do that," Tommy answered, giving Felicity a salute before he left them alone.

* * *

Felicity and Oliver where in the private office located above the Club. Oliver had his hand on his temple rubbing it.

"Head ache?" Felicity asked.

Oliver chuckled, "would you believe me if I tell you the Club music is giving me a head ache. Considering I was a regular visitor of Clubs such as this almost every night a few years back, that's saying a lot."

Felicity glanced back down, the one-way glass walls made it possible for the occupants of the room to have a full view of the Club below without anyone downstairs being able to see them.

"Well, it looks like Verdant is a total success. I'd say, overwhelming."

'Thanks to you in large part," Oliver told her sincerely.

"Well, I've always wanted to own a Club. You know, owning a Club and a software company were my two top choices," she joked.

Oliver stood up and walk toward her placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm serious. You put a lot of effort into this. Maybe even more than me….thank you," he leaned in to kiss her cheek, his lips lingered.

Oliver pulled back but only so that he could look into her eyes. And wow, there it was again, the unmistakable pull he was feeling. Except that it was stronger now, earlier tonight that pull was gaining traction…it was threatening to overwhelm him much like a runaway train.

"Oliver….." was that Felicity saying his name like it meant something to her, Oliver asked himself.

"Oliver…." there it was again, her saying his name….her hands had started to sneak up until they were positioned on his biceps.

It was an odd feeling, odd because it had never happened to him. The sensation of that jubilant happy dance his insides made when she said his name. He shouldn't really go there, but he couldn't not, even if he wanted to. He was surprised to find his hand on her cheek, his knuckles gently rubbing it.

A throat cleared behind him, twice he thought before it registered on him making both Felicity and him jump away from one another.

"I thought you would both be here," Diggle said straight faced as both looked at him while trying to center themselves.

Diggle stepped further into the room and eyed both of them before he crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow, "I suppose since you guys are suppose to be a couple, you deserve time alone together. Otherwise if this was supposed to be a team meeting I would have been hurt by the obvious snub," trying to hide a grin unsuccessfully.

* * *

**_Reviews and comments please….the next chapter will feature the parents again. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: A virtual hug to all the Guest reviewers, thank you much for the overwhelming support from all of you special hug to you unidentified guest who read all 7 chapters in one sitting, this one's for you!_**

_To sakura-blossoms62: I know! Olicitygle love as in Oliver/Felicity/Diggle…yeah, writers can invent words right?_

_To Pink Crane: please don't die laughing…at least until the final chapter to this story._

_To Frenchie12: slowburn that's right. Anyone up for medium-burn? Ha!_

_To The Not Normal One: I know you love Diggle as much as I do!_

_To WinterRain36: I hope you still give the story a chance…pretty please._

**_I always read ALL the reviews, without exception. I get a LOT of inputs and ideas from all of you, so I hope you continue to show me some love._**

**_This chapter will push the story along and I will try to parallel this with some A3 action in the next chapters coming._**

**_As usual, I do not own anything and all the mistakes are mine since I'm only human._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers!_**

* * *

**EXPOSED**

**Chapter 8**

"Coffee is ready and you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Oliver was transferring contents of the pan into two plates as he spoke to Felicity with his back turn to her.

"Oh, you didn't have to cook Oliver," Felicity told him while putting her bag and tablet on top of the table to the side.

Oliver shrugged as he placed the plate in front of her, "it's the least I could do. I figured, free board and lodging versus being your breakfast chef is an equal trade off. Besides, I don't have to get to work as early as you. I have time to clean up. You on the other hand don't. Someone once told me you should start the day right with a hearty breakfast."

"Aha, smart woman." Felicity said eyeing the breakfast plate in front of her.

Oliver sat down in the opposite side of the table, "yes she was. She practically raised me, Raisa, our housekeeper that is. I wanted to say thank you to you too," he told her quietly.

"For what? I should be thanking you for breakfast," taking a bite of bacon, "this is delicious by the way. It's nice to be pampered. I almost never have to time to cook a decent breakfast because in my world, we have to take an early start in the day."

"For being you, just you. You really don't get exactly what you did, don't you," leaning back on his chair as he continued, "letting me bunk here, supporting what I do without question, just being my friend," scoffing, "I don't have a lot of those. True friends I mean, at least not those who know the version of me now."

Felicity tentatively put her hand on top of his that was flat on the table, "it's not really as challenging as I thought it would be…being your friend you know. And you staying here is great. Why wouldn't it be, you walk around half naked half the time, after being with my computers the whole day it's nice to come home to that," gesturing to Oliver, "oh, not that I want you waiting for me half-naked every night since that's just a fantasy, not that I have fantasies about you….half-naked….waiting for me…or naked, undressed or without clothes or….Oliver! I do not have fantasies at all…well I do, but not about you…"

Oliver frowned, "so you have fantasies about half-undressed men, but none of them are me?"

Felicity drank her coffee to distract herself while she was finding a way to dig herself out of the hole she created. Finally done with her coffee, she pushed her plate back then stood up reaching for her bag, "just forget I said anything at all. This is so something that shouldn't be discussed ever. I have to go, I'm…late," making a dash for the front door.

Oliver picked up his coffee mug smiling at the thought of Felicity imagining him in her fantasies. He had been objectified many times before, he was Oliver Queen after all. He was used to it. But Felicity fantasizing about him, well, that was something, because he himself was doing the same thing.

Finishing his drink, he stood up to clear the breakfast plates. Playing house was never any of his fantasies, but it wasn't really a fantasy if he was living it. Technically, he and Felicity where playing house together, they had been for a month now give or take the few nights he spent at the underground lair. Except for the sleeping together part, because they occupied separate bedrooms…for now, he thought, they were actually living together.

He never thought of the living arrangements that way before. But her babbling had opened his eyes to the fact that both of them where actually so comfortable with one another that they acted and dressed the way they did as if they were alone at their own homes. He in sweat pants or shorts, she in her tank tops and short shorts.

The thought itself should have scared the Vigilante, Oliver Queen domesticated, cleaning up the kitchen. But he was actually comfortable doing it, giving the kitchen one last inspection before he headed for his temporary bedroom to get ready for his day. He after all spent three hours everyday at the Club to do Business owner chores now.

* * *

"Mom," Oliver answered his phone, surprised that his Mother was calling him after almost a month of ignoring him.

"Oliver dear, do you have time to meet with me today? I know it's been awhile," Moira asked.

Oliver exhaled, "I can leave in about an hour, just finishing up some inventory at the Club. I can drop by QC or the house, whichever you prefer?"

"At your Father's grave site, I hope you don't mind, I…there's…please," Moira finished tentatively.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked her.

"No dear, I just missed you. You are still my son, Oliver."

* * *

"Ms. Smoak, I have heard a lot of things about you," a voice startled her making the hair at the back of her back stand up.

Felicity swirled around from setting up her tablet for a presentation to face the voice.

"Oh, Mr. Merlyn, I didn't think you would join us today. I was informed it was a routine preliminary presentation with your head of IT and his team, although I guess since it's your company you can sit in if you want to."

"And I will," as Malcolm approached Felicity until he was but a foot away from her extending his hand out to her, "Ms. Smoak, I am Malcolm Merlyn."

Felicity clasped his hand then answered, "Felicity Smoak, you can call me Felicity."

'Well then Felicity it is. You should call me Malcolm then. After all, I hear you are a special friend of Oliver Queen. Our families have known each other for years. Our sons practically grew up together and Thea, well, she's like a daughter to me…" Malcolm shared.

Since Malcolm was still in very close in proximity to Felicity, she took a step back and cleared her throat, "well then Mr. Merlyn, Malcolm and Mr. Sanders," turning to the man on the other side of the table who was the head of the IT Department of Merlyn Industries, "shall we proceed?" she asked before nodding to Caitlin Snow and her assistant who were with her to make the presentation for a security firewall protocol software project.

Malcolm took that as his cue to take his seat at the head of the table, but as they were about to start the door to the board room opened and in walked Tommy Merlyn, tapping the shoulder of Mr. Sanders and nodding his head to his father before giving Felicity a grin.

"Heard it through the grapevine that you would be here to present some software gibberish, I just wanted to be here for that," Tommy explained.

Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes since they were after all in a professional environment and instead glared at Tommy a few seconds before giving him a strained smile, "of course that's fine. The more Merlyn men the merrier, why settle for one when you can have two. And oh," she paused because it sounded weird even for her, "I was so referring to both of you Merlyn's being here in our preliminary presentation, not something else totally dirty, wrong dirty because, Cat a little help here…."

"Yes of course," Caitlin stood up to start the presentation as Tommy caught Felicity's eye to give her a wink. As the presentation dragged on Felicity caught Malcolm glancing at her speculatively more than once making her even more uncomfortable.

As the last of the questions where addressed by Felicity, Mr. Sanders looked at Malcolm before he told Felicity and her team that they would review the presentation and get back to them within a week before he stood up and shook her hand.

Malcolm also stood up as Felicity pretended to be busy helping Caitlin and her assistant disassemble their equipment. "Felicity, it was quite an educational experience. You really are a brains and beauty combination, Oliver is really is lucky to have you in his life," once again giving her a speculative look.

Felicity just gave him a tight smile not really knowing what the proper response to that should be. Thankfully Tommy stepped in.

"Next you're gonna tell me I should have someone like Felicity beside me," Tommy said as he approached his Father and Felicity.

Malcolm looked at his son then back at Felicity, "I would." He then turned to leave the room giving Felicity one last nod before he did.

Tommy flopped himself on top of the conference table before he addressed Felicity again, "Oliver forgot to call me about dinner. Don't think I forgot about that one." Looking to his right at the gadgets Felicity's team had brought with them, "I still have a difficult time wrapping that fact that you and Ollie are together around my head."

Felicity scoffed at him leaning forward to reclaim her tablet, "what, you think I'm not good enough for your best friend?"

'On the contrary, I think Ollie doesn't deserve someone like you. You are probably the smartest girl I have ever met, beautiful too. You don't seem like his usual type.."

"I will chose to take that as a compliment," Felicity took her bag and prepared to leave.

Tommy stopped her with a hand on her arm, "It was intended to be a compliment."

Felicity's phone started to ring and she took it out of her bag looking at the caller ID, "hey Oliver," glancing at Tommy as she did.

"Where are you, I just finished meeting with Mom," Oliver told her.

"I just finished giving a presentation with Caitlin. We are still at Merlyn Industries but we're about to leave, I was just chatting with Tommy a bit," she answered Oliver.

Oliver however tried to suppress his reaction as Felicity mentioned she was at the Merlyn building and instead took a deep breath to calm himself before asking her, "was Malcolm Merlyn also in the presentation?"

"Ah yes he was, he wasn't supposed to be part of the group but he just showed up, introduced himself. Tommy also joined the meeting. Seems the Merlyn's have a lot of time on their hands, and oh, Tommy was asking about the dinner you promised him. He's standing right in front of me."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, "tell him, soon. Felicity, I really need you to leave the building right now. Did you and Caitlin share a car going there?"

"Um yeah, we took a cab going here, I didn't want to drive. Why what's going on?"

"Nothing…" he quickly answered before she would notice the slight panic in his voice, "I'm on my way, Digg's with me. We will pick you up at the front in five minutes. I'll tell you about it later, please."

Felicity noted the stress in his voice but chose not to question him further at the moment. Instead answered him, "we are on our way down."

* * *

From his office at the top floor, Malcolm looked down and observed Oliver Queen practically take a running jump out the car that was still to fully stop and end up abruptly in front of a woman.

He concentrated his attention on the couple who was in deep conversation. Oliver was virtually dragging the woman to the waiting car after taking her bag and tablet from her. The woman was willingly letting herself be dragged but at the same time trying to sooth Oliver Queen's anxiety.

The relationship of these two had been the center of his thoughts during the time the woman had been presenting her software proposal a few hours earlier. He had been intrigued initially when Tommy let it slip that he had not seen his best friend lately because Oliver had apparently been spending a lot of time with his new girlfriend. He had not really found it initially important at that time until it was mentioned by his IT Head earlier in the week that Smoak Solutions, owned and headed by one Felicity Smoak who happened to be the girlfriend of Oliver Queen, son of Mora Queen, his 'frienemy' of the moment was scheduled to make a presentation the week after.

So he had made himself available for that software system presentation if only to gauge and scope out this mysterious Ms. Smoak. And mysterious she was indeed. Brilliant came to mind when he described her and Malcolm Merlyn did not hand-out compliments and superlatives easily.

He stored that memory of that interaction between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak for future reference. He was a man after all who took his time, savored the moment. It was what made him an astute business man and an even better adversary. While Moira had proven that she could be temporarily swayed by threats, she still was a loose cannon, in the end he needed someone more precious to Moira than Walter to ensure she continued to do his bidding. It was either going to be Oliver or Thea….

* * *

"Oh, Mrs. Que….Moira, I didn't think you would be here…" Felicity greeted Oliver's mom a little confused as she entered the car.

"Go Digg," Oliver quickly instructed Diggle as Oliver closed the door of the town car.

"Felicity dear, I'm sorry we haven't really had a chance to see each other again. But I understand you've been quite busy and honestly things between my son and I haven't been exactly…..good lately," Moira finished.

"Oh," was Felicity could utter as she didn't really want to get in between the mother and son thing the Queen's currently had going.

"Felicity, Mom and I….talked earlier, there are things that we need to discuss. But we have to do this in a more secure place, it's urgent."

"O…kay," was all Felicity could say not yet really sure what was happening at the moment.

Oliver grabbed her hands, "the people I trust most are in this car with me," catching Diggle's eye for a second before he looked back at Felicity. "Mom, told me something earlier, things that I want to share with both of you as my bodyguard and my girlfriend, you are the two people who are always with me." Despite how Oliver worded it, both Felicity and Diggle understood he also meant the statement to mean that they were also the only two people who knew he was also the Vigilante.

"It may also impact you anyway, especially you Felicity. So, I have convinced Mom to share what she told me with both of you too. Just the two of you, Thea should never know about this," looking at his mother as he said the last bit.

* * *

**_Okay…chapter done. Whatya think? As you might have picked up already Malcolm Merlyn will be the protagonist in the early part of this story…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: To the following: lucy1997, westernbeauty (tommy Merlyn fangirling?), lovelove94 (you guessed….right?), Gin2a (thanks girl!), misspsycho24 (thanks as always!), pink crane (another Tommy fan), sakura-blossoms62 (just loving your comments every single time), IFancyu, annependragon (I hope I don't lose your attention), coriander72 and all the guests comments…another big virtual hug to all of you._**

**_I'm approaching 350 followers for this story…this Olicity fandom is really the best. Very supportive and encouraging, and what else can I say…the Arrow writers are doing it right in finally seeing the light, no matter how slowburn it is turning out to be. Am looking forward to Olicity OTP/HEA by the end of Season 3._**

**_And back to this story….it's getting to that point where Oliver/the Arrow will have a lot of thinking to do…regarding his alter ego._**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…and the mistakes are all mine._**

**_Read on shippers and spread the love._**

* * *

**EXPOSED**

**Chapter 9**

"Oliver, it's impossible, the system is impenetrable unless someone is able to attach a remote access from their servers. From what I've seen yesterday, security is top notch at the building. We had to be escorted in and out of the building," Felicity turned around to Oliver from her perch at the lair.

"Well then, that's what I'm going to do…" Oliver answered her absentmindedly while continuing to walk back and forth.

"Well, there is just one small problem with that plan Oliver, you don't know anything about servers and remote accessing and a lot of other technical stuff. It can't be you…" Felicity told him.

Oliver stopped pacing to look at her, "you've got to be crazy if you think I'm letting you go inside the server room and do whatever it is you just said needs to be done. You! This is not something you signed up for. And I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it? That's it?" Felicity huffed starting to get pissed.

Oliver closed his eyes in frustration before he approached her, "you know what I mean." Hunching down so she would be eye level with him, "I need you safe, breaking into a heavily secured building is not keeping you safe, if you think Diggle or I can't do what needs to be done to do the job of planting the remote thing in their servers then we'll find another way."

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders, "this is the best way. If your Mother's information is accurate and Malcolm Merlyn thinks his servers are secure enough, that's where the information we are looking for will be."

Felicity placed on hand on his cheek. At her touch Oliver closed his eyes again seeking the warmth. "Oliver, this is for Walter Steele, your step-father. This is for your Mom and your sister, Thea. This is for you too, Oliver."

Oliver dipped his head exhaling heavily before he stood up pulling Felicity by the hand up from her chair. "We don't know what he did with Walter at this point. If anything goes wrong…Felicity, I can't...ask you to do this. Deliberately put yourself in harm's way for my family."

Felicity touched Oliver's biceps, "I don't remember you having to ask Oliver. I'm volunteering."

Oliver placed his hands on her face, "I need you to be safe," looking into her eyes, "do you understand?"

"I don't want to be safe. I want to be unsafe with you…..and Diggle. Besides, you need me to do this. Let me do this," Felicity implored him.

Oliver caught Diggle's eye, who deliberately stayed away from the couple, preferring to remain on the mats.

"Fine, but any time during the operation, if things don't go according to plan, promise me…promise me, you'll get out. I need you to promise me that."

Felicity gave Oliver's cheek a gentle caress with her knuckles, "I promise." She stepped away from Oliver and immediately regretted it loosing the warmth that his proximity provided. "Besides, our plan will be flawless. I'm thinking you go in as Oliver Queen and finally have that talk with Tommy, invite him to lunch or dinner, whichever. I can go with you then pretend I have to go to the little girls room and Diggle will have to escort me, that way he can take care of the security I'm sure will insist on escorting us. I can sneak into the server room and work my magic from there."

Oliver glanced over the shoulder of Felicity again to look at Diggle, seeing his nod before he looked back at Felicity giving her an intense look before saying, "you really don't have to do this…."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to do this, my life, my choice," Felicity told him returning his look.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Thea said from the doorway of her Mother's room. "Ollie asked me to stay home tonight and keep you company, he said you weren't feeling well?"

Moira was inside her bedroom, perched on an armchair instead of at the office which was uncharacteristic of her. She had told her assistant that she wouldn't make it to QC that day, feigning being under the weather.

Thea had brought a tray of English tea with her and some scones probably prepared by Raisa, the housekeeper, which she put down on the table before sitting on the couch.

"How come Ollie needed to call me to tell me you weren't feeling well. I mean, I'm the one who still lives here while he's with his…whatever she is in his life, practically living in with her. I don't even know who her is!"

Moira gave her daughter a small smile, "her name is Felicity Smoak, and she's very good for him."

Thea raised a brow, "well that's different. You've met his girl before I did. It seems like Ollie's been keeping a lot of secrets from me," she ended with a huff.

Moira choked on her tea and ended up in a coughing fit before she was able to breathe normally.

"You alright Mom?"

"I'm sure Oliver would introduce you to his girl soon," Moira told her daughter.

"Right! So, what do you want to do today? Watch some movies or watch some day time TV. It's been a long time since we had a Mother and daughter day," Thea said enthusiastically.

"Anything you want," Moira answered here.

Moira was trying to keep her actions and voice as normal as possible. Oliver and Felicity had informed her that Malcolm may have the ability to tap into the cctv of the Mansion as well as plant some cameras or speakers. Mr. Diggle had promised he would sweep the Mansion and the Mansion grounds later today inconspicuously, so as not to arouse suspicion.

As Thea plugged in a movie in the dvd player, Moira's thoughts wandered to the day before. She had noticed that the Oliver she thought she knew was totally different from the one who was with her yesterday.

While she always knew her son was more than the playboy, happy go lucky man that he was perceived by the public to be, in part because her son did create that impression during his pre-island days. She had never encountered the quick-thinking, careful planner, responsible son that she had before her yesterday. Gone was the boy he used to be and before her was the mature man she always thought her son could be.

It had made her proud and at the same time sad looking at him. Proud because, he was everything his father wanted him to be, to be the man of the house, protector of his sister and Mother, sad because she had failed to see it in him before yesterday. For the first time she admitted to herself that she did not know her son as well as she thought she did, she did not know that man he had become. But one thing she was very sure of, she liked the man her son turned out to be.

She had been unsure at first, how to broach the subject with Oliver. She had been keeping a lot of secrets. Secrets she thought she could take to the grave with her. Secrets that had taken the life of her first husband, Robert, secrets that had almost gotten her only son killed and now was about to take another husband away from her.

She had chosen a place which she contemplated was both fitting and essential. Fitting because it was Robert's symbolic resting place, his actual body was still located in the Island. It also gave them privacy and cover something she needed.

Oliver had been shocked at what his Mother had revealed. She had seen it in his face. Shock, betrayal, surprise and disappointment, disappointment that was what had hit her the most. Her son was disappointed in her. He had after all asked her, demanded that she stop hiding her lies from her children, from him at least. It had taken awhile for Oliver to respond after his Mother had revealed one truth after the other. Each reveal was like a dagger which was pushed into Oliver.

He told her he had known half of what she told him, his Father had told him about his suspicions before he died. But to hear those suspicions confirmed by your own Mother, her treachery, her being instrumental, responsible for the sabotage of the Gambit and death of his Father. For being the reason behind why he had spent five torturous years away, everyday not knowing whether he would survive another day.

Sure Malcolm Merlyn was the one giving the orders, and she had justified her actions to Oliver as having no choice but to abide by the plans of Malcolm.

In the end, Oliver had quietly told her that he will do his part as her son and as Thea's brother to right her wrongs but he didn't have it in him to forgive her at the moment. He had altered his conduct from son to mother to treating her like she was a nameless person as he soldiered on, being as detached from her as possible.

But Moira noted this was not so with the other two people that had eventually heard her re-tell her stories. Diggle, the bodyguard she insisted was hired for her son's protection who her son had initially refused was being treat more like a trusted friend that a hired employee.

And Felicity, his girlfriend, the one person her son had immediately sought out and was in a panic mode for until he finally had her beside him. The interaction between Oliver and his girlfriend that was a sight to witness, for a relationship that was barely a month old, the quiet conversation between them spoke volumes of how deep they felt for one another. She had never seen her son like that before.

Moira relocated from the armchair to the couch to sit beside Thea. She placed an arm around Thea and although her daughter was surprised at first, she quickly embraced her mother. They were not a family who did a lot of hugs.

She still had Thea. She had come clean with Oliver because she needed to tell someone, someone she trusted. And despite the fall-out, she knew she had done the right thing. Together, Oliver and she needed to protect Thea.

He told her unemotionally yesterday what she was to do. She was to stay inside the Mansion with Thea for the next couple of days at least. And he was to take care of everything, his way, whatever his way was supposed to be.

Before they dropped her back to the Mansion, he had instructed Diggle to arrange for additional security for the Mansion saying that if she or Thea needed anything, to call him and that he would be staying at Felicity's place.

* * *

Toward the end of the business day, Oliver and Felicity arrived at the Merlyn Global as themselves. Oliver and Felicity make their way to Tommy's office who greets them with surprise at the unscheduled visit. Diggle accompanies them as his capacity as bodyguard.

"Ollie, Felicity, this is quite a surprise. I thought you were avoiding me," Tommy said after giving Ollie a bro hug. He then stepped closer to Felicity, preparing to peck her on the cheek but Oliver grabbed Tommy's shoulder subtly while saying, "you have anything to drink around here?"

Getting Tommy's attention away from Felicity he continued, "sorry for the brush-off. I wanted Felicity to myself for a few weeks. So tell me, when would you like to have that one-on-one best friend dinner I owe you."

Tommy looked at Oliver then Felicity, "the deal was dinner for three, that includes Felicity here," gesturing to Felicity. "After all, I want to get to know the girl who swept Oliver Queen off his feet," winking at her.

Felicity looked at Oliver before she asked Tommy said, "I have to go to the ladies room, can you point me to that direction?"

Tommy looked at Oliver first, "you okay here by yourself for awhile bro while I escort Felicity to the ladies room."

Oliver turned to his friend, "Tommy, Felicity's a big girl, just point the way. I'll have my bodyman Diggle over there go with her, no problem. That way we can catch up," trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Ah…sure," turning to Felicity, "it's to the right three doors down. Sure you don't want me with you?" Tommy asked her.

"No, no…I'll be alright. Diggle will be with me. I'll be right back. This way you guys can talk about me," Felicity gave him a tight smile.

* * *

"Felicity, cutting it close, I can't stall the security more than a minute more," Diggle whispered into his comm.

"I'm almost done, there's a science to planting a device into a secure mainframe, I just need a few more seconds…..there, I'm all done," Felicity said back.

Felicity peaked out from the door waiting for Diggs subtle signal before she quietly run across the corridor to the stairway. She had the foresight to disable all the cameras and play a pre-recorded loop she thought would be in her pathway from Tommy's floor to the mainframe floor and back making it easier for her to complete her task.

She was back in the ladies room and was accessing data on her tablet to remove the loop and replace it with real-time camera shots and testing the devise she had planted on the mainframe until she heard Diggle knock on the door.

She opened it and smiled at Diggle before they walked back together to Tommy's room where she saw both Oliver and Tommy in another bro hug. As Oliver spotted her return, knowing she was entering any second as he also had his comm on, he stepped back and told Tommy, "Felicity and I just wanted to drop by to make up for the brush-off…so dinner tomorrow night?"

Tommy glanced at Felicity then back to Oliver before he answered slowly, "okay, tomorrow night's fine. Table Salt?"

Oliver was walking toward Felicity but he glanced back over his shoulder, "yeah, you making the arrangements?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it. You sure you need to leave, don't have more time to catch-up now?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Oliver, it's rare to see you here in our building, and you brought you lovely girl with you too…" a voice interrupted them as all three occupants turned toward the door to see Malcolm Merlyn enter.

"My security team informed me that you where in the building, visiting Tommy I see now," Malcolm continued.

"Malcolm…" Oliver moved forward to shake hands with him.

Malcolm placed his other hand over their hands, "say hello to your Mother for me will you Oliver. And of course Thea, your sister, I'm sure it's been awhile since Tommy had last seen her," looking at Tommy for confirmation.

"Tell you what, why don't you tell your Mother that we should all have dinner soon, maybe tomorrow night, Moira, Thea, Tommy, me, you and of course Felicity here, just like old times. Sorry that Walter can't join, I heard he's been out for a few weeks now?" Malcolm said never taking his eyes away from Oliver.

Felicity touched Oliver's arm lightly and her touch got back to reality, "you sure you have the time, I hear you are quite a busy man. Besides, I just invited Tommy to join me and Felicity for dinner tomorrow night, we've been wanting to have dinner for awhile now, just the three of us."

Malcolm paused for a moment before he gave a hard smile, "another time then…wouldn't want to get in the way of you kids catching up. I'll leave you to it then," nodding to all three of them before he left.

Felicity gave Oliver a fleeting look before she reached out a hand to Tommy, "see you tomorrow then."

Tommy captured her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss, "I'll be looking forward to tomorrow."

Felicity quickly took her hand back before she grabbed Oliver's arm, "Oliver…"

Oliver had started to advance to Tommy but stopped abruptly when Felicity caught his arm deciding to do a turn-about and lace his hand with Felicity's quickly exiting Tommy's office.

* * *

**_Hmmm….what'ya all think?_**

**_Did anyone notice I still didn't reveal exactly what Moira disclosed to Oliver..._**

* * *

**_I promised to give a special shout-out so here it goes:_**

**_All PinoyOlicityShippers, you know who you are…All Asia Olicity Shippers. Twitterverse friends are organizing a chapter for all Olicity shippers. Please follow my twitter account: lollipopsays or any of the following for announcements: joisunny, DElenaBelle, SunshineAndAbs_**

**_Let's spread Arrow and Olicity love around the world, now is the time with Arrow Season 3 just around the corner!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I went through the comments and reviews for Chapter 9 and I have to say highlander348, you hit it the nail right on the head with the way I was trying to build Moira's character. I too have viewed Moira as a complex and dynamic character whose motivation has ultimately always been to protect her family but has not always been a straight arrow (pardon the pun) in getting there._**

**_That's the reason why I mentioned in my Chapter 8 A/N that Oliver has a lot to think about regarding his Vigilante/Arrow persona…deep thinking, soul searching kind of thinking._**

**_Well for Tommy on the other hand, most reviews have been a toss-up on my take on Tommy, it's unclear to many whether Tommy is good or bad at this point and that is also deliberate because Oliver himself is still conflicted on his read on his best friend being the son of Malcolm._**

**_Well Malcolm…what can I say, his motivations will be spelled out in the next Chapter._**

**_This story gets a little darker before it gets lighter, this was not originally how I envisioned it to be but this seems to be where my magic writing fingers are taking me. I hope you will be with me for this sometimes bumpy and free-fall ride._**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Thank you again to all 350+ follers and those who bothered to leave comments: annependragon, sinceriouslysmoaking, MrsLMGallego, misspsycho24, HotHybridSex, sakura-blossom62, Frenchie12, and all the guests…_**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 10_**

"So, how's the Club business doing? I've not been back there again since opening night," Tommy asked Oliver to break the ice.

Oliver shrugged, "it's doing…we've had full houses almost every night but my accountants are telling me we're a long way from at least breaking even, you know capital investments and monthly overhead expenses and stuff…"

Tommy leaned back with a smirk, "well look at you, never thought I'd see the day, Oliver Queen a serious businessman. I envy you man. Would've wanted to get into setting up my own business myself but…you know my Dad, wouldn't hear of it, threatened several times to cut me off. Maybe someday…." giving a wishful thinking expression.

Felicity was absently rubbing Oliver's thigh since he had been highly strung since they had sat down to dinner with Tommy about thirty minutes ago, you would thing they were strangers not best friends the way they were conversing. It made Felicity uncomfortable and uneasy to be the third leg in the table.

"Well if I know one thing I remember about you, once you put your mind into something you end up making sure it gets done. Your single-minded determination got us both out of several situations in the past. It should stop you now." Oliver told Tommy.

Tommy shrugged, "That's the best friend I remember, someone who always had my back. It's just that working with Dad is something I never expected to be this tough. He's been demanding. It's always been expected that I'd take over the business one day, just like you would take over the reins for QC, but my Dad and I, we're different people."

Oliver drank from his wine before he answered Tommy, "why don't you go against what has been mapped out for you, maybe it will turn out to be better for you in the end."

Tommy just exhaled then turned his attention to Felicity, "you on the other hand, wow! I mean, the presentation you gave a few days ago blew my mind even if I didn't understand more than half of it. But I tell you, our IT head and Dad were definitely impressed. Wouldn't want to give away any corporate information but I'm sure you'll be hearing from them in the next few days."

Felicity smiled at Tommy because she couldn't help it, she had always been a sucker for compliments about her abilities, "thank you, that's nice to hear. But the credit should go to my team who really worked hard on that one."

"No matter how good your crew is, you still need a Captain to steer the boat. I like that about you. I don't get to meet a lot of people our age who has got it all together already."

Felicity blushed at the compliment Tommy was giving her and gave him a warm smile, "I don't know about being that all together, but really you don't have to constantly shower me with compliments."

Tommy leaned forward from his seat and parked his elbows on the table, "it more speaking the truth than spitting out flower compliments."

Oliver had been quiet the whole time of the exchange between Tommy and Felicity that Felicity had to pause and give him a once over for a few seconds to gauge his mood before she decided that she should step out for a bit to give the two friends the time they needed even though they didn't want it, "let me just go to the powder room for a bit and…powder my nose, because that's what the powder room is suppose to be for right?" Standing up and giving both the boys a glance, "don't try to kill one another while I'm away, not that I think you would but really, if my best friend and I would be having dinner right now, it wouldn't look anything like this. I know both of you can do better. And I expect it to be a lot better when I come back."

Tommy swallowed the rest of his drink and put his glass down with a thud before he proceeded, "so what's your problem Ollie?"

"I don't have one," Oliver answered him.

Tommy scoffed, "oh come on bro, give me a little more credit than that. You are the closest thing to a brother to me. I think I know you well enough. Don't think I haven't notice you giving me the brush-off, or being treated with this fake friendly small talk. Spit it out! You know your girl is right, we can do a lot better than this painful one-liner conversation we are having."

Oliver gave him a measured look, "I have a lot going on right now Tommy. It's best that we keep our distance in the meantime."

"That's it, just like that. You get to decide you don't want me as a best friend, a friend anymore because you have a lot going on?" Tommy answered him a lot insulted.

Oliver clenched his hands on the table, an action Tommy noticed, "It's complicated. There are a lot of things you don't know Tommy."

"That I've noticed, believe me," Tommy shook his head, "it's as if you don't trust me anymore. We use to be able to tell each other anything…everything Ollie. I knew more about your secrets than anyone. What happened to us?"

Oliver looked at Tommy painfully, "I'm sorry Tommy, it's just that a lot of things have happened since I came back. I'm different now."

"I know, believe me I know, but I miss my best friend. You aren't the only one with a complicated life. Sometimes I feel I'm in over my head. I just thought…." Giving Oliver an expression of regret before Tommy continued, "I'm happy for you. Felicity is good for you. Leave it to you to find someone like her. That one's definitely a keeper."

Oliver gave him a small smile which Tommy saw as encouragement to go on, "I just missed you bro. I know it can't be like old times anymore because hell, we've both done some growing up and then some. But, I'd like to get to know the new, improved Oliver Queen 2.0, I got a spot open for a best friend, I'm wondering if you would be interested to apply for the position?"

Oliver gave Tommy his first genuine smile, patting his arm across the table, "I've never replaced you as my best friend, and you're right…I missed you too. And you're right, Felicity has been great, she's been great."

"That I do believe. I've never seen you smile as much in the whole time I have known you every time a girl's name was mentioned. One of these days, you will finally tell me about how the two of you met. But I won't push it for now. I'm just glad we've sorted out what's between us first."

* * *

"The dinner wasn't so bad in the end wasn't it?" Felicity asked him as they made their way to the lair later that night.

He looked at Felicity with a faint smile, "no it wasn't. Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

Oliver gave her a look, "you know for what. You deliberately left Tommy and I alone so we would have no choice but to talk to one another."

"Oh yeah, it was getting a little too painful even for me. And Tommy's okay, I finally saw the real Tommy tonight after you guys talk. I bet you both had a lot of fun together before. Seems like the two of you are the perfect fit together," Felicity told him.

"We definitely had a lot of adventures growing up together. He was right, I realized it tonight. I'm not the only one with struggles. I have to talk to him about what's bugging him next time, looks like he needs someone to talk with himself," Oliver shared with Felicity.

"That's what a best friend is for. You're doing the right thing with Tommy," Felicity told him.

* * *

_Two days later….._

"Oliver I don't see why I need to be here too. I'm perfectly fine in my house. It's safe there. Besides I've been on my own in that house before I even met you, I think I can take care of myself," Felicity argued with him.

Oliver rubbed his face, a trait she had come to interpret as a sign he was getting worked up, "please just don't try to fight me on this. I told you what Tommy said. You heard what Mom said about Malcolm and I wouldn't want to take any chance at all. Thea, Mom and…..you, you three are the most important persons in my life right now. With what I plan to do, I need all of you secure so I have one less thing to worry about."

Felicity turned to her side to face Oliver, one of her hands on his thigh. As confined as the back seat of a car was, she had tried to be as comfortable as possible, "you don't have to worry about me. You have enough people to worry about."

"Felicity," he started, "I…I can't help it. I worry about you, you're not just my friend…you've become something more than that. Please just don't ask me to explain that right now, please," he laced his hand to the hand that was on his thigh.

Felicity searched his face for a few seconds before she nodded and inhaled, "okay…for now. But we'll need to talk about this," pointing between the two of them with her free hand, "soon."

Oliver squeezed the hand that was still laced with his and nodded at her then straightened up as the Mansion came into view.

* * *

"Felicity dear," Moira came forward to peck her on the cheek.

Surprised as Felicity was, she recovered and gave Moira a small smile before stepping back.

"Well, well, well…Ollie your back home and you brought someone back with you," came a voice from the staircase beyond the foyer.

"Speedy," Oliver stepped away from his Mother and Felicity to embrace his baby sister.

"Hmmm…" eyeing Felicity beyond her brother with a raised eyebrow. Sidestepping her brother she stepped in front of Felicity, "well since my brother forgot his manners, let me introduce myself, I'm Thea his sister and you must be the Felicity I've been hearing a lot about from my Mom and nothing at all from my dear brother considering you are his girlfriend."

"Oh," Felicity mouthed.

"Speedy…." Oliver challenged his sister with a look.

"Not his fault. My fault, I didn't want Oliver and I to be sharing the information about us just yet. I mean not until we both had more time. He…I…we, this thing between us is quite new and I…we, didn't want to put too much pressure on one another until we were sure. You know you brother, I'm sure you do since he's your brother…" Felicity was rambling but Thea cut her off.

"Yes, I do actually, I know my brother quite well," giving Oliver a pointed look, "that's why I was surprised. I mean hello, you where practically living together for a month," Thea said tactlessly.

"Speedy please," Oliver told her exasperatedly.

Moira inserted herself into the conversation, "Felicity dear, Oliver has been telling me that both of you will be staying for the next few days," Moira knew why exactly but was keeping up appearances for Thea's sake.

"Ah yes, I'm really sorry for the intrusion," Felicity apologized.

Moira waved off Felicity's statement, "nonsense dear, now let's get you settled in." Glancing at Oliver, "son, you got Felicity's things taken cared of? Why don't you meet us in the study when you are done. In the meantime, us three girls will have some girl talk among ourselves."

Felicity glanced helplessly at Oliver while she was being whisked away by Oliver's mother and sister.

* * *

_The night before…._

"Thank God you answered Ollie! I need…can you meet me," Tommy asked him in a not quite stable voice.

Oliver was in the lair with Felicity and Diggle, "Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Ollie, can you meet me in an hour…maybe your Club is the best place," Tommy quickly answered him.

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Ollie, I got to go. I'll see you in an hour."

Almost two hours later at his office inside the Club, Oliver and Tommy where inside, Tommy was seated with a tumbler of scotch in his hand and Oliver was pacing the floor.

"Tommy, does your Dad suspect anything?"

"No, Yes, I don't know. He's been…different during the last few years but he was getting worst these last few months. Earlier, he had threatened to disinherit me…" shaking his head, "believe me, at the moment that is the least bit that is troubling me," Tommy shared.

"Tommy," Oliver sat down on the table facing the couch Tommy was seated on, "my Mom told me something recently, barely a few days ago, I think between what you told me and what she said, it looks like your Dad is planning something really big."

Tommy looked at Oliver, "wow, how did it all come to this. Dad has always been a little dramatic, for a while I thought that he would never recover from Mom's death. I thought he was doing fine, but he said something earlier that scared me. He said that it was his duty to avenge Mom's death and that that time has come. He said, all should be clear to me soon and that I should be proud of him."

Tommy gulped the remainder of his drink before he continued, "he said…he said, those who did this to Mom and their families, all of them shall suffer. I asked him what he was talking about because he was scaring me…I've seen him all worked up before, but never like earlier…never like that."

Tommy placed his hands behind his head as he dipped his head, elbows on his thighs, "he pushed me to a wall, in my office, tried to strangle me before he came to his senses when I told him he was crazy…I don't think I can go back there…not after today."

Looking up at Oliver, "I don't even know what set him off, "one moment we were fine…but when I brought up the undisclosed warehouses we were paying for that was brought to our attention by our accountants, the next thing Dad was shouting at the top of his voice that it was none of their business, none of my business and that I shouldn't say anything about it to anyone. That's when he physically assaulted me."

Oliver reached out to touch Tommy's shoulder and squeeze it hoping to give his friend a little assurance that he was there for him.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight, I'm sure Felicity wouldn't mind unless you prefer to stay at the Queen Mansion?"

Tommy exhaled and snorted, "really, you want me to invade your love nest?"

Oliver smirked at his friend then rolled his eyes, "Tommy, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before. But, now more than ever, we need to stick together. I need my best friend back and I think you need yours too. So what do you say?"

Tommy chortled, "shouldn't you be asking the lady of the house first if she's fine with me staying over?"

* * *

_Present day, later that night…._

"Are you sure this is fine? You can use any one of the guest rooms if you want," Oliver asked Felicity who was busily looking at her tablet.

Felicity looked up from what she was doing, "this is fine. It isn't as if it's the first time we would be sleeping together, not that kind of sleeping _sleeping, _just sleeping…you know what I mean…"

"I do…." Oliver answered quickly.

"and, it's not the first time we would be in your bed together. Although I think this time the handcuffs wouldn't be necessary unless you plan a repeat of the first time. Because I would expect something more original from Oliver Queen, did I say I expect because I don't…not really, but you wouldn't be Oliver Queen if you didn't try something. Do you want to…no please don't answer that, oh god! Why didn't you stop me," Felicity face palmed.

Oliver sat down beside her on the couch chuckling, "would you believe I wanted to find out where you were going with it?"

Felicity punched his chest, "I just ramble when I'm nervous."

Oliver faced her, "what worried you? The bed?" pointing at the California King sized bed.

Felicity blushed, her eyes popped before she covered her face with her hands again, "will you just stop your teasing. We aren't really together _together. _We are just together t_ogether _for show, but I think we've been doing fine, cohabiting…"

"Cohabiting? That's quite a word. I'll have to look that one up…"

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver, "living together, sharing space…don't play dumb. This should be fine. We are both adults. We can be adults sharing a bed and just be sleeping _sleeping, _not doing acrobatic, sweaty things…" Felicity's voice trailed off.

Oliver was quietly amused by Felicity and decided to further try to embarrass her, "acrobatics…that sounds interesting….."

Felicity stood up abruptly and glared at Oliver, "stop it! You're deliberately trying to goad me. We have to go to the lair now, we need to verify the information Tommy fed us about the warehouse."

* * *

"Oliver…Oliver! Answer me, what happened?" Felicity asked him frantic.

"There's nothing here, nothing but an empty warehouse," Oliver answered. "If there was something here, it was moved."

"Looks like it," Diggle joined in, "the outside is clear, no guards, nothing at all too."

"Well, that was quick work. Tommy just told you about the warehouse yesterday. Unless it was really empty. Just a distraction?" Felicity rambled.

"Digg and I are heading back to the lair Felicity," Oliver told her.

"Okay, I'll be here…where else would I be? Let me try to track some cameras to the day before, to check if anything was moved out of the warehouse," Felicity said.

"Good idea," Oliver responded in his comm.

* * *

"Um, Oliver…you told me to track Tommy's phone…um…Tommy's in Merlyn Global, I can't get a fix on which floor though…" Felicity said into the comm.

"Damn it!" Oliver swerved his bike suddenly, "Digg, meet you at Merlyn's. I told Tommy not to go back and confront his Dad, best guess they are both in Malcolm's office right now."

"Okay…let me try the cameras in the executive office…and Oliver…" Felicity said the last two words quietly.

"I know Felicity, I know…I'll try, but Tommy needs our help, my help. I promised him," Oliver answered her just as quietly.

Felicity inhaled, "I know Oliver, just…be safe. You are doing the right thing. Maybe it's time Tommy realizes who Oliver Queen is now, he's not just a Vigilante…he's also capable of being a hero, of being just like the Green Arrow, you know the one in the DC Comics. The one who does good, who is good."

"I'm not a hero…I'm.," Oliver answered her.

"Yes you are Oliver. I know this, Digg knows this. If the whole world is in on the secret then they would also see you as a hero, because that's what you are. You are a good man Oliver, the Arrow, he's a good man too," Felicity quickly responded.

"She's right you know…," Diggle finally interjected.

All that was heard for the next few seconds was a hard exhale as Oliver contemplated what both his partners had told him. The Arrow, the Green Arrow, even he was familiar with the comic book character. Maybe, he could be the hero Felicity thought he was, maybe. But now was not the time to psychoanalyze himself, right now, his best friend needed him. And while he may not be ready to reveal his identity to his best friend, if it would come to it, he might need too, for the greater good. There is was again…Felicity's word…good.

"Digg, top floor in 3 minutes," Oliver told him.

"I'll be there, I'll cover you," Digg responded.

"Okay, the firewalls of Merlyn are unbreakable but I was able to redirect a camera from across, I see to figures in what is most probably Malcolm's office. Oliver…" Felicity continued in a slight panic, "looks like Malcolm is pointing something at Tommy, you have to hurry!"

As Oliver swung from across the building into Malcolm's office breaking through the glass window in the process, Malcolm's attention was suddenly on the man in green. Quickly throwing the knife he had in the direction of Oliver who was able to barely sidestep the knife and avoid being injured.

"The Vigilante, Starling City's very own hero…well, I've been expecting a visit from you," Malcolm taunted him.

Oliver's only response with his voice modulator on was, "Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city!"

As he was about to release an arrow on Malcolm, Tommy interrupted, "no! don't! That's my father."

The disruption proved to be enough distraction for Malcolm to get hold of a gun and shoot at Oliver who was hit square on the stomach, the force push him to the floor. As Malcolm moved closer to finish off the Vigilante, Tommy shouted, "Dad, please don't!"

Malcolm turned to his son, "you are weak son! He will just get in the way of my plans. You would rather side him over your own father!"

"Please stop this, Dad. Mom wouldn't want this…" Tommy pleaded with his father as Oliver pressed on his stomach. He knew he was losing a lot of blood. He however knew that Diggle heard everything and he told Oliver over the comm that we was directly outside the door of the office of Malcolm ready to burst in.

Oliver knew that they didn't have a second to waste as Malcolm proved to be unstable, carefully whispering into the comm for Diggle to burst in immediately.

As Diggle pushed the door open, Malcolm started to fire again this time focusing his attention on Diggle. Within seconds Malcolm had shoved Tommy in front of Diggle making it impossible for Digg to continue to shoot before he leaped out of the broken window Oliver had entered from. Both Diggle and Tommy recovered and ran to the window to check for a body below and were both confused to see none.

"Um, Oliver, Digg, Malcolm used the rope you used to swing across from the other building, I lost track of where he is now. But, I'll try to check other cameras. Oliver…where were you hit? Oliver!" Felicity asked a pitch higher than usual.

"It's nothing major," Oliver answered Felicity as he looked at Diggle as if daring him to contradict the statement, "nothing that can't be stitched up."

"Tommy, how's Tommy?' Felicity redirected.

Oliver tried to stand up and he was quickly helped up by Diggle as Tommy looked on. He recognized Digg as Oliver's bodyguard and frowned as he tried to piece everything that happened together.

"Ollie, is that you? Are you the Vigilante?" Tommy asked haltingly as if not quite believing he was even asking the question.

With Oliver's left hand still pressing down in his stomach he turned to Tommy, lowering his hood, "Felicity prefers the Arrow, the Green Arrow."

"Oh my God, Oliver, it is you. How? Why? What?" Tommy asked in succession.

"Why don't we continue this revelation elsewhere, preferably in a place where I can take care of your gunshot wound, you are losing a lot of blood Oliver," Diggle interjected.

* * *

"Thank you," Tommy gave Felicity a small smile as she handed him a bottle of water as both of them looked on while Diggle worked on the wound of Oliver.

"I still can't wrap it around my head. My best friend is the Vigilante…I mean the Arrow. Ollie said you prefer calling him the Arrow," Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah, it has a more positive spin on it. How are you Tommy?" Felicity asked him.

"I'm….I've been better. Today has been confusing, really confusing."

"I've had days like those," Felicity tried to lift Tommy's mood.

Tommy instead focused on looking at Oliver while conversing with Felicity, "so, how long have you known…about Ollie's hidden identity I mean."

Felicity was also looking at Oliver when she answered Tommy, "a little over a month."

"Is that the reason why he's been distant, with me at least, because of this Arrow thing," Tommy asked her.

"You'll have to talk to Oliver about that. But Tommy, you'll have to cut Oliver some slack. There are things, a lot of things, things that happened to him that he still isn't ready to talk about. You being there for him, it will help. Carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders is a lot of burden," Felicity finished.

Tommy turned to Felicity studying her for a few seconds, "I understand now, why Ollie wanted to keep you for himself, why you are important to him. You understand him, more so than anyone. You're good for him. I told him that by the way. Now I'm telling you the same thing. I know you were the one who convinced him to talk to me. For that I will forever be grateful to you."

"Tommy, you don't have to thank me. You have a very stubborn best friend, but he knew it was the right thing to do," Felicity told him back.

Digg approached Felicity, "I don't know if it's wise to go back to the Mansion tonight with his injury and all."

All of them looked back to where Oliver was lying down on top of a metallic table still asleep, "the way I see it, we let him continue to sleep it off here or we move him to my house where no one will bother us," she looked questioningly at Diggle.

Digg shrugged, looking around the lair, "I've just stabilized him, best that he not be moved until he wakes up naturally which I see is about right now," as they all saw Oliver open his eyes only to close it again blinded by the lights temporarily.

All three of them approached Oliver who finally turned to all of them, "so, I didn't die, again. Cool."

* * *

**_I know, I know. I changed up a few…okay okay, a lot of things. In this story, it was Malcolm who shot the Vigilante not Moira. And Oliver came clean with Tommy. Malcolm is as sneaky as ever. _**

**_Hope you like the Chapter, it's a long and winding one…next one concluding part 1 of this story (the Malcolm chronicles before I move forward)…will get inspiration from ArrowSeason3…just like everyone else!_**

**_Another shout-out! To all PinoyOlicityShippers...again, you know who you are. Friends at twitterverse who are Olicity Shippers are organizing a chapter in Asia, so please if you want to be part of this please follow any of the following for more info: (my twitter) lollipopsays or joisunny, DElenaBelle._**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL...next chapter will be next Thursday!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Okay so….just like everyone who ships Olicity, I have fallen victim to the fangirling moment. And as you can see (or read), it is blatantly rampant in this chapter, the quotable quotes. And if it seems forced….well, you will just have to forgive me and suffer through it because this might be a trend in the following chapters. Inserting dialogues, scenes and retooling some ArrowSeason3 into this story._**

**_While that will happen, I will keep my story plot on track to the best of my abilities._**

**_And to answer a reviewer, yes that you highlander348, well if we knew the answer then we would probably be sitting in the weekly episode story conferences as EPs and making those brilliant suggestions. And…I will write in your suggestion in the next few chapters. With what I have in mind, the "lesson" will be an organic fit. _**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 11_**

"I got wrapped up in my own torments and I forgot that some other people might be suffering too," Oliver told Tommy as both of them where in living room of the Queen Mansion.

"You know, we're getting dangerously close to hug territory, so I'm going to fall back a bit here. You're my best bud and all Ollie, but this unguarded man pain is making me uneasy. I'm all for you getting in touch with your feminine side but baby steps maybe….I'm still not used to this 2.0 version of you," Tommy ribbed him.

"I don't know, maybe Tommy 2.0 is somewhere inside of you raring to get out too?"

"So, the Arrow….I would never have guessed it, not in a hundred years. But then again, I would never have imagine Dad would have been the villain of the century too," Tommy swallowed his drink.

Oliver squeezed the shoulder of Tommy, "we all can't choose our parents. We can only try to make the world a little safer from them."

Tommy nodded, taking Oliver's statement at face value before looking back at his friend, "Our fathers! They aren't the men we thought they were. They made a plan together to destroy The Glades."

Oliver chuckled, "look at the pair of us. My mom and your Dad are involved in a conspiracy that may have dire circumstances for the city and at this point my mom all but confirmed that they murdered my father. Tommy, I swear, I will do everything in my power to right the wrongs that have been made."

Tommy nodded, vowing to himself he would try to do his part too whether Oliver agreed or not, "you've been shot by my dad barely 24 hours ago, how are you up?"

"The state of my body is the least of our problems at this. Felicity told me earlier that the bug she placed on the Merlyn servers…sorry about that by the way was apparently discovered and removed and security to the mainframe was rewritten. So the only way we would be able to get information we need is to do a face to face with your Dad as the Arrow," Oliver shared with Tommy.

Tommy exhaled, "I wish I could be of help more. But after last night, I don't think Dad would welcome me back easily with open arms."

"I don't need you to do anything else Tommy. I just need you to be safe, right here at the Mansion. I will however ask that you keep an eye on Mom and Thea while I do what I need to do tonight."

"You don't even have to ask me to do that Ollie, that's a given," Tommy responded.

* * *

"Oliver, he's just standing still, as if he's waiting for someone. As if he's waiting for you or the Arrow. Be careful Oliver," Felicity told him over the comm.

"Always am…Diggle, you in position?" Oliver asked Digg.

Oliver broke through the glass bay window of the Merlyn Mansion, shooting arrows in succession as Malcolm expertly ducked out of the way everytime. Oliver was surprised that arrows were also shot back at him…..by Malcolm? Who was dressed in an all-black ensemble including a black hood.

One of Malcolm's arrows hit Oliver in the thigh, making him loose his footing for a few seconds, enough time for Malcolm to hit him in the face with his bow sending his hood flying to reveal his identity.

"Well Oliver Queen, somehow I am not surprised the green hooded man is you. Five years in survival mode can make or break a man. I'd say I'm impressed but you chose the losing side…..you could have been great but alas, you chose the lesser path and aligned yourself with the pathetic," Malcolm taunted him.

"I don't know your end game yet Malcolm. But I will tell you this, you will never succeed with your plan," Oliver answered back.

"You think your mother can stop me? She is weak just like your father was. Just like my son is."

"You're wrong. You are the one who is weak, living a life fueled by revenge. You cannot blame a whole City for the sins of a few!"

"Who I chose to blame is none of your concern Oliver."

"You can still stop this, there's still time to undo all that has been done. Tommy can still have his father back even if I can't have my back."

"You don't seem to understand Oliver that I'm trying to teach my son a lesson. The same lesson his mother has taught him herself, that the world is a harsh and unforgiving place," Malcolm told Oliver.

"And when did she teach him that?"

"When she was lying dead in the street with a bullet in her head, this conversation is over!" Malcolm once again took aim and was about to release an arrow into Oliver but was distracted by the whisk of a bullet that Diggle had fired.

Malcolm repositioned his bow this time attacking Diggle who was also hit on the shoulder with an arrow.

Oliver pulled out the arrow on his thigh and marched toward Malcolm determined to make it a two against one advantage but Malcolm proved to be an expert combatant and skillfully tackled both Diggle and Oliver at the same time until he had both men down for a second giving him the window for escape.

"Felicity," Oliver screamed into the comm., "where's Malcolm!"

"Give me a second…."

"Felicity we don't have seconds to spare…." Oliver quickly answered back.

"Got him, he's mobile heading out the main avenue…." Felicity told Oliver who limped his way out the Merlyn Mansion and toward his bike.

"Oliver, are you sure it's safe for you to be driving your bike in your condition?" Felicity asked him in a concerned voice.

"Just give me directions, I can't allow him to get away. Not anymore."

Moments later Felicity heard a crashing sound, "Oliver! Oliver answer me! What happened!"

"Felicity, I need you to erase all traffic cameras that showed the image of Oliver as the Arrow tonight. He's crashed his bike and his thigh is bleeding but he's conscious," Diggle informed Felicity.

"You sure you can manage Digg? You've been shot by an arrow too?" Felicity asked Diggle.

"I'll manage. Just get the medical supplies ready, we are heading your way," Digg told her.

* * *

Oliver grunted as Felicity and Diggle helped him lay down on the bed while Tommy looked on.

"Did Dad do that to both of you?" Tommy asked referring to the injuries of both Oliver and Diggle.

"Tommy…." Oliver started, knowing that Tommy would be feeling guilty, a trait he frequently shared when someone close to him got hurt.

"Your dad apparently likes to use me as target practice Tommy, just battle scars. Digg and I will recover in no time, nothing to feel guilty about," Oliver assured his friend.

"I wish you would follow your own advice," Felicity told him quietly while patting down pillows around Oliver.

Tommy smirked, "your girl has a point. Leave it to the lady to keep her man in check."

Oliver laced his hand with Felicity's, "I'm fine."

"Sadly, your bike can't say the same," Felicity stared him down.

"I'm resting, aren't I," Oliver reminded Felicity that he had wanted to continue to track down Malcolm tonight but finally gave in to Felicity and reluctantly agreed to let his injuries heal for the night.

Felicity glared at him before looking at Diggle and Tommy. "You," pointing to Diggle, "go home and rest, that shoulder will not miraculously heal itself." Transferring her gaze to Tommy, "and you, don't blame yourself for your father's actions. You are not your father…" encompassing Oliver with her last statement.

Tommy raised his hands in surrender and signaled Diggle that they should leave.

With the door firmly closed shut at the exit of their two friends Felicity turned to Oliver once again, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," exhaling to prepare herself for her next words. "You can let me undress you or you can undress in front of me, either way I will be present for the show because really, you need to be more comfortable."

Oliver made a gesture for her to go ahead and undress him while he remained lying down in bed.

"I can't believe I'm undressing Oliver Queen. Somehow I imagined doing this a lot differently in my head. Not that I gave it a lot of thought, undressing you I mean. I've already seen you shirtless…multiple times…shirtless…all the time….why do you always let me ramble on!" Felicity asked Oliver amazed that he didn't react at her innuendo.

"Would you believe me if I say I actually I like you…..your babbling. It's just so you. So Felicity," Oliver gave her a smile.

"For a second there I thought you meant to say, you like _like _me, you know more than just like, double like is like….several steps beyond just plain like," Felicity asked him tentatively.

"For once Felicity, I actually do understand what you mean." This was it Oliver thought, this was the moment they had been building up to. The prelude to what could be for them, to be more than just Oliver and Felicity….friends, transcending to more than just that.

"I think for the longest time I've been afraid of what will happen if I let myself become Oliver Queen and not just the Arrow, as you like to call him," Oliver told her.

"First of all, it's creepy the way you talk about yourself in the third person. Second, we can't always hide behind our masks. Sometimes, we need people in our life who don't wear one."

Oliver looked at Felicity then at the hand that was still laced with his, "would you like to go out to dinner with me? When this thing with Malcolm is over, I mean?

"Oliver, I'm being serious here."

"So am I," Oliver answered her quickly.

"I don't want to read too much into this, but are you asking me out on a date, like an actual date, like a date d_ate_?" Felicity asked him

"Sure, I mean, usually the implication being with dinner…."

Felicity chuckled, "usually, I'm the one talking in sentence fragments."

Oliver asked her again smiling, "would you like to go out to dinner with me."

Felicity looked Oliver in the eyes and answered, "hell yeah, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, so it's about time we go out on a date, a date _date_."

* * *

"Oliver, be careful…." Felicity said in his ear.

"Always am," he answered her briefly.

"Oliver Queen did I ever tell you, you aren't a very good liar," Felicity scolded him.

"She's got a point there," Diggle interjected.

"Ollie, I have to hand it to Felicity, she really does know you a lot," Tommy inserted himself into the conversation as he also was given a comm.

While Oliver went once again to confront Malcolm, Diggle went with him to back him up. Felicity with Tommy remained in the lair. Tommy's being present tonight at the lair had been a decision of conflict for Oliver but in the end, he gave in to Tommy. He knew his friend needed to see this through just as much as he did. They after all had the same guilt, sins of their fathers and all.

"Oliver, I got it, the machine is in the Glades. It's located…." Felicity was relaying the information to Oliver and Diggle when Tommy leaned in to see what she saw.

"I know that place, that's my mother's old clinic. He must have planted the bomb there," Tommy finished for Felicity.

"Oliver, you can't be in two places at one time," Felicity informed Oliver. "Your focus must be on Malcolm."

"Let me go take care of the bomb," Diggle suggested.

"No! No Digg," Felicity quickly answered, "and no Oliver, you are not going to go into battle with Malcolm again without back-up, so Digg you stay and back-up Oliver."

"I'll go, I know where that is. I can get there the quickest," Tommy suggested.

"No Tommy," Oliver protested.

"You can't stop me Ollie. This is as much about me as it is about you. Let me do this, it's more fitting this way," Tommy quietly told his friend.

"Tommy…." Oliver started again.

"Ollie, Felicity is right. You can't be in two places at the same time despite you having two identities as Oliver Queen and the Arrow. You still share one body. Besides, Felicity will be in my ear the whole time." Turning to Felicity, "you will talk me through it right?"

"Of course, this is a great plan, because between Tommy and me, we've have years of experience defusing bombs."

* * *

"Tommy, you have two minutes to do this, you should see multiple colored wires. Cut the yellow then the red wires, don't touch anything else," Felicity walked Tommy through the process.

"You do know what you're doing right, so at least one of us has read the handbook on defusing bombs?" Tommy joked with Felicity.

"I figured we would write the book together, you know, the idiots guide on how to," Felicity answered Tommy.

"Got it, cut off both wires, the timer stopped as 28 seconds," exhaling heavily.

"You did great Tommy," Felicity told him before she informed Oliver, "Oliver, Tommy was able to stop the bomb."

"It's over Malcolm!" Oliver told Malcolm who he had just shot an arrow through.

"Not quite Oliver, if I've learned something as a successful businessman, it's redundancy" breathing his last breath.

* * *

**_Well...reviews and comments are the best. Oh and follows too for this story and my new twitter account: lollipopsays._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: I wrote this chapter before the airing of Arrow Season 3.2 so unfortunately my brilliant plan to incorporate some of the quotes in this chapter just didn't happen.  
_**

**_I will try NOT to disappointment all Olicity shippers in making our OTP happen soon but as always it will get a little bumpy before we get our HEA moment._**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers….and remember, i appreciate comments, reactions and reviews..and follows too.  
_**

**_Twitter: lollipopsays, Tumblr: everythinglollipop_**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 12_**

"Oh my God, what was that!" Felicity held on to the edge of the table in an effort to keep herself steady after what seemed like an earthquake rocked Verdant. Whole debris of cement from the ceiling fell. Cabinets and tables toppled over and Felicity was forced to push herself under the table for safety.

This is it, she thought. The second machine must have been near for her to feel the after effects of the explosion. Still holding on to the edge of the table as several aftershocks continued to rock the foundation of the building, Felicity tried to get her computers running again but to no avail.

Suddenly the lights of the lair went out and all around Felicity was darkness.

Remembering she still had her comm she started to call out, "Oliver, can you hear me? Digg? Tommy? Anybody, can you hear me."

The moment had finally caught up with Felicity as unintentionally, tears started to run down her cheeks. She had never felt as alone as she did that moment. Willing herself to stop from starting to hyperventilate, she tried to feel her way in the dark, crawling from under the table.

* * *

"Felicity! Felicity…can you hear me!" Tommy said in panic. He was in the Glades as was Felicity and he himself felt the explosion from where he was. His immediate euphoria at preventing the explosion of the machine was quickly replaced by dread as he wasn't able to contact Felicity for over a minute.

"Oliver, can you hear me?" Tommy called out to him in alarm.

'Damn," Tommy said to himself before he run out of the clinic to drive back to Verdant, his heart was racing in his chest. While he had known Felicity for only a short time, he felt closer to her than he had with anyone else except Oliver. Driving through the maze of destruction around him, Tommy realized that while he did not have any romantic feelings toward Felicity, she was after all his best buds girl and it would really be weird, he did look at the girl like she was someone that he would want to protect, the way he would Thea maybe. He tried his comm. once more but no one answered back.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle had in the meantime search through the perimeter for Malcolm's body to no avail. Despite the initial alarm they felt for loosing contact with both Felicity and Tommy, Oliver had stayed on to do a thorough sweep with Diggle.

It was over twenty minutes later when he reverted back to trying to get in touch with both Tommy and Felicity that Oliver finally told Diggle that he would head back to the lair and that Diggle should keep on looking just in case they found any clue.

The comms were still down and there was no way for all of them to remain in contact with one another. While driving his bike, Oliver also tried his phone to get in touch with Felicity and Tommy finally getting Tommy on the line.

"Tommy…" Oliver started only to get cut-off immediately by Tommy, "Ollie, there was another explosion and I lost contact with Felicity. I'm about 500 meters away from Verdant, the destruction in the area is...where are you!"

"I'm about 5 or 6 kilometers away, maybe fifteen minutes out. Is it bad? Is she…." Oliver asked his friend tentatively.

"Ollie, I'm approaching Verdant now…the building…Oliver you better hurry."

"Tommy, what aren't you telling me. Tommy!" Oliver panicked.

"I have to go Ollie, I have to find a way to dig, she has to be…" Tommy told Oliver.

"Dig…what do you mean dig? What happened to Verdant!" Oliver all but screamed at Tommy.

Tommy was standing outside, looking at the fallen structure that once was Verdant. "It's gone Ollie, Verdant collapsed…." Tommy whispered the last word to Oliver.

"No! No, she's…she's not…no!" Oliver never felt more terrified in his life. Nothing in his five years away compared to the sheer horror of what he felt at the moment. He willed his mind not to think about the worst case scenario and just concentrate on increasing speed toward Verdant and the woman who literally had changed his outlook in life.

It took a few screams of his name before Oliver became aware that Tommy was still on the line and was telling him something.

"Ollie, Ollie can you hear me? I'm trying to dig my way in, but I need your help, I can't do this by myself. Can you hear me, Ollie?" Tommy told Oliver, on his knees as he tried to pull rocks from the area where he best guessed the entrance to the lair was located.

"Tommy, Tommy can you hear me! I'll be there in less than two minutes…" Oliver swore at the bad reception he was getting.

* * *

"Mom, what's happening?" Thea asked as she entered the living room and saw her expression of horror as she watched the news of TV.

Moira looked at her daughter with trepidation without saying anything.

"Mom…" Thea approached her mother slowly while looking at the TV picking up what being said by the reporter about an explosion in the Glades.

"I have to get in touch Oliver or Felicity…." Moira said absentmindedly talking to herself.

"Mom, what's wrong? Please tell me…" Thea asked, "are Ollie and Felicity in the Glades?"

"I don't know sweetheart…I really hope not. But Verdant is in the area and I've been trying to get in touch with them but I can't get through."

"They're going to be fine…they should be fine. Tell me Ollie and Felicity will be fine mom," Thea pleaded with her mom embracing her.

"I hope so dear, I really hope so," her voice breaking as she knew she was somehow responsible for what was currently happening in the Glades.

* * *

"Felicity…Felicity!" Tommy continued to scream until he was hoarse.

Tommy's hands were bleeding but he was unmindful of the pain, his efforts concentrated on getting as much rubble as he could out of the way so he could break into the entrance of the underground lair.

Felicity crawled in the dark aided by the light of her phone. Though her phone had lost its network service the moment that the building had collapsed she was glad she had held on to her phone as she dove beneath her table.

Sense of direction in the dark was never one of Felicity's strong points so she settled on a criss-cross crawl pattern that allowed her room to maneuver. It felt like it had been hours that she had been feeling around in the dark until she heard a faint sound, the source of the sound was like a beacon calling out to her.

"I'm in here. Please, I'm down here…." While she was calling out, Felicity was also formulating in her mind what she should say just in case her rescuer or rescuers turned out to be anyone other than Oliver, Diggle or Tommy. This place was supposed to be none existent in the submitted floor lay-out of the Club. She had no idea just how damage the Club structure was but the voice calling out gave her renewed energy, hope that she could still make it out alive.

So Felicity made her way to the voice. With every step she made, she also was making an inventory of her injuries. Her left hand was useless, broken or sprained she had no idea. Her left leg was also throbbing, why that was, she still had no idea. She probably looked like she was part of one of her favorite shows, The Walking Dead, at the moment.

But now more than ever, Felicity was determined to live through tonight. She was focused on surviving her darkest hour both literally and figuratively. She was not going to lose her life because of a madman who couldn't let go of the past.

She was Felicity Meghan Smoak and she was going to make it out of her tomb at all costs.

"Felicity, can you hear me?" the voice screamed again.

He knows my name, Felicity thought. That meant it was either Oliver, Diggle or Tommy.

"I'm down here. I'm trapped. I can't get out," Felicity called out.

"Felicity? Are you there? If you can hear me…tap or make some noise. If you can see pipes or any steel structure try to pound on it, the sound will vibrate. So it would be easier for me to locate you," the voice said again.

Felicity heard most of what the voice said and trained the light of her phone around to search for the stairway that had a steel bar, picking up a loose pipe that she saw along the way.

"Tommy," Oliver shouted as he located Tommy outside digging through the rubble with his hands.

"Ollie, can you hear that? That must be Felicity," Tommy told Oliver as both listen for the echoing sound of steel over steel vibration.

Both Oliver and Tommy had renewed energy in manually digging through the rubble, adrenalin rushing in, unmindful of the aftershocks that continued to rock the Glades. As the echo grew louder, both the boys where shouting out the name of Felicity almost in unison to hang in as they were coming to get her.

When finally they were able to dig a big enough hole to crawl on, the boys had made the decision that Tommy was the one who would crawl inside, despite Oliver being the stronger of the two, Tommy's physique was smaller therefore he would fit better into the cracks.

When Tommy finally reached a gap that was big enough for him to maneuver, he doubled his speed honing in on the voice of Felicity.

"Felicity!" Tommy screamed hoarsely again, flailing around his flash light.

"I'm right here," Felicity answered faintly.

Finally within touching distance, Tommy grabbed Felicity's hand and squeezed it before he took measure of her physical state.

"Felicity, I need you to give me a rundown of your injuries. I don't want to further put stress of them before we crawl our way back up," Tommy asked Felicity.

"My left side…my left leg and arm, I'm not sure if it's broken or just bruised. Those are the major ones, the others we can take a look at later," Felicity told him.

Tommy positioned Felicity in front of him but kept his arms around her body to protect her from falling debris. Twice they had to pause as aftershocks continued, sending down more rubble upon them. Tommy tried to cover Felicity with his body as much as possible when solid chunks of rocks fell on them.

"Come on Felicity, just a few more minutes. I know your injuries hurts but Ollie is waiting for you. He's waiting for you…" Tommy pushed Felicity forward.

"I can see the light Tommy, I can see it," Felicity answered Tommy excited to finally see light after the darkness she was plunged in. The light Felicity was referring to was flashlights Oliver and now Diggle had shined on them from above the hole.

As Tommy tried to pull Felicity up step by step, another aftershock rocked the lair, this one much stronger than the others further displacing the already unstable foundation sending big chunks of cement and steel bars toward them. The aftershock took all of fifteen seconds but it was the longest fifteen seconds for both Felicity and Tommy.

At the end of those fifteen seconds, both Tommy and Felicity where buried underneath the rubble of cement and steel, both unconscious and unresponsive.

Above them, Diggle and Oliver jumped off to the side fearing their combined weight could further interfere with the already shaky foundation that had an even bigger gap of opening after the last aftershock.

"Felicity…Felicity…Tommy…" Oliver called out to no avail.

"Digg," Oliver looked over to Diggle showing very real fear.

"Oliver, not yet, there is still a chance. Here," pulling a thick rope "one of us will have to go down the other will have to serve as anchor from above. We will get to them," Diggle told Oliver with more confidence than he felt.

* * *

"Moira…." Moira gasped at the voice and quickly turned around to face the source.

"Ma…Malcolm…what are you doing here?" Moira asked him tentatively.

"I'm disappointed in you Moira. I thought you were a strong woman who would protect her children and a husband. But tonight, you finally proved to me what I knew all along. You are weak. And for that I will take away the one last link we have together," Malcolm told her.

"No, please don't. She is innocent. If you feel even a percentage of the love I have for my daughter…" Moira pleaded with him.

"Our! Our daughter Moira!" Malcolm boomed at her.

"Please Malcolm," Moira continued to plead with him.

"It's funny how you pretend to have the best interest of our daughter in mind when you had your hooded friend hunt me down. On top of that you turn my son against me!" Malcolm told her steadily.

"The Hood? The Arrow? I did no such thing!" Moira answered Malcolm.

"Oh come on Moira. Give me more credit than that. Even if it was the man prancing around in a green suit who actually attacked me, giving you plausible deniability, we both know the man in green is you son Oliver," Malcolm confronted her.

"What? No…I don't know what you are talking about," Moira told him confused.

"You are a better actress than that Moira. Don't tell me you didn't know the Arrow was actually your son."

Moira tried to school her expression but Malcolm was quicker than her.

"And don't try to deny that he isn't, I was there, I saw. It was a brilliant plan Moira, I would admit. Oliver is good…but you always forget one thing. I'm always better. The better fighter, the better thinker, the better planner, it's all over the news, didn't you hear? The explosion in the Glades. Your son may think he succeeded in stopping one machine, but I was always two steps ahead. You can never win Moira," Malcolm taunted her.

"This isn't a contest! Innocent lives were lost tonight. Isn't that enough revenge for you. You don't have to drag Thea into this. Let Walter go…." Moira asked him quietly before she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

As she reached for her phone, her eyes widened as she viewed the caller ID, "Oliver…."

Oliver quickly cut her off, "Mom, are you alright. Is Thea alright?"

Looking at Malcolm she answered her son, "yes I'm fine dear. Thea is fine, she's sleeping. I told her to go to bed an hour ago. What's wrong son?"

"It's bad Mom, really bad…..and I'm on my way to the hospital right now. It's Felicity…and Tommy…it's bad Mom…" Oliver told her brokenly.

Moira gasped at the news her son was sharing with her, "I'll be there, I'll leave the Mansion right now."

"No, please Mom don't. Malcolm, we never found a body yet, he could still be alive and anywhere…" Oliver told her frantically while Moira locked eyes with Malcolm. "I have to go. We are almost at the hospital."

"Keep me updated dear. You have to be strong son for both Felicity and Tommy's sake."

Moira looked back to Malcolm as the call ended.

"This vendetta of yours has taken enough lives. It may even cost you the life of your son. This ends tonight," Moira told him with renewed determination.

"It ends when I say it end," Malcolm said as he walked away. And just before he turned to leave he turned back one more time, "I will leave Thea alone for now. But know that this is only the beginning…oh and I have one last parting gift for you," bending his arm to check his watch, "two actually. It's the dawn of a new day after all…." Malcolm said before finally leaving the Mansion.

* * *

As Malcolm nears the foyer door, he pauses at a faint sound. He looks around, eyes trained on the winding staircase before he says, "I know you heard everything…." before he opens the front door and steps out completely.

* * *

Oliver was pacing the floor of the hospital while Diggle leaned on the wall to the side just monitoring the movements of his friend.

"It's been two hours Diggle, what's taking so long!" Oliver told Digg in exasperation and frustration.

"No news is good news Oliver," Diggle squeezed his shoulder.

"No news can just mean no news too," Oliver answered him.

Diggle was about to respond when a doctor finally stepped out of the operating room doors, "family of Felicity Smoak," the doctor looked around since there was a crowd in the waiting room.

Oliver stepped forward, "how is Felicity, doctor?"

The doctor looked at Oliver confused. He knew who Oliver Queen was and he definitely was not family of Felicity Smoak.

Oliver clarified, "I am Felicity's…boyfriend. Her parents are based out of town. Please…tell me, how is Felicity?"

The doctor eyed Oliver for a moment then gazed beyond him to Diggle, who took a bodyguard stance behind Oliver, the doctor finally relented, "she has a bruised leg, a broken arm, broken and bruised ribs but she's in stable condition, I'm having her transferred to a regular room. I'll just need someone to fill-out her information."

"I'll take care of that," Diggle quickly volunteered.

"Can I see here?" Oliver asked the Doctor.

"As soon as she's transferred to a room, yes," the doctor told him.

"What…what about Tommy Merlyn. We brought him in the same time as Felicity?" Oliver asked the doctor.

The doctor frowned at him, "I'm sorry. He must be in another OR and I have no news for you about your friend." He off course also knew who Tommy Merlyn was and the fact that Oliver and Tommy were friends. Everyone in Starling City knew that, the two being the most notorious billionaire boys of the city.

"I'll see if I can get someone to give you updates on him," the doctor told him as he walked away after a brief handshake.

* * *

It was about an hour later, Oliver was in Felicity's room sitting beside her bed while Felicity was still asleep. The TV was on but the volume was on low on the news channel. Oliver half listened to the news about the aftermath of the Glades earthquake while keeping most of his attention on Felicity.

Diggle had volunteered to stalk the OR waiting area for news about Tommy who was still in surgery. As promised by Felicity's operating doctor, a nurse had updated Oliver about Tommy's condition.

Tommy was a touch and go case. He had lost a lot of blood after a steel bar had rammed through his stomach. Just like Felicity, Tommy had been unconscious throughout the ride from Verdant to the hospital where Diggle had driven like a madman to get to the hospital in the shortest time possible.

They both knew Tommy was the more severe case of the two. And from the positions Oliver had found them when he had finally reached them by being lowered by a rope by Digg, Tommy had protected Felicity from the brunt of the falling cement and steel bars and in so doing he had sustained the serious injuries.

Oliver had been thankful that Tommy had protected Felicity even if he did not have a reason to. She was neither a relative or a close friend to Tommy. He was sure, Tommy had him in mind when he had done everything he could to protect Felicity. Tommy had been a better friend to Oliver than Oliver had been to Tommy.

Tommy's current condition had Oliver riddled with guilt. He had put Tommy in a situation where Tommy may have had no choice but to give up his life for the girl of his best friend.

Oliver was rubbing Felicity's knuckles with one hand while the other was on her cheek willing Felicity to wake up.

Everything had gone wrong tonight. Even if they…no even if Tommy and Felicity had been successful in stopping one machine, another had exploded anyway and the absence of any trace of Malcolm's body was still grating on his nerves. Why did Felicity and Tommy have to suffer the most when they were the only two who had done right tonight. It didn't seem justified.

In the back of Oliver's mind, he was hearing a reporter talk about a new explosion…in QC, it's Applied Science Division.

Oliver was suddenly alert, grabbing the remote to increase the volume of the TV. The reporter was saying that the explosion had happened thirty minutes ago and first responders where reporting that a portion of the building had been declared fire under control however they had reported finding a body that was still unidentified at the point.

Oliver rubbed one of his hands on his face repeatedly overwhelmed by everything that was happening tonight when he felt a squeeze, the hand that was laced with his moved.

* * *

**_Chapter done. Who survived? Who didn't make it? QC will take a hit with the burning of the Applied Science Division building and all it's technological R&D projects...who will swoop in with a hefty investment?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Notes: Early polls all in favor of keeping Tommy alive. I didn't know Tommy had a very loyal fan base. At least we got 2 scenes of Tommy in that Arrow flashback 3.2, although they were weirdly disconnected with the whole episode. _**

**_As I said two chapters ago, some Arrow quotes will be constant in this story, so watch out for those in this one too._**

**_I just have to acknowledge a new reader jessspider who marathoned both my Olicity fics, 'Spotlight' and this one. You are right Olicity, that's why I expanded the scene based on my version, it goes without saying. This chapter has lots of Olicity moments._**

**_I wanted to give my opinion about Arrow S3 so far, but i realized it would probably be a very long one given my objective views regarding the characters, so if anyone is interested please just check out my tumblr account or follow me on twitter I will post the link from there.  
_**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

**_Twitter: lollipopsays, Tumblr: everythinglollipop_**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 13_**

"Hey," Oliver stood up from the chair and leaned over.

Felicity blinked several times, looking around the predominantly white room before settling her eyes on Oliver, "you're here."

"I'm here," Oliver answered her, his hand still laced with hers.

Felicity got distracted by the news that was playing out on TV and listened for a minute when she finally understood what the report was about she gasped, "Oliver, that's QC they are talking about, what happened?"

"Malcolm happened. At least that's what Mom said when she called. He meant it as another warning. He knows that I am…that I'm the Arrow."

"I have so many questions. It's all so confusing right now. But one thing is clear. I'm here because you where able to get me out. Oliver, where is Tommy?"

Oliver exhaled heavily, "Digg told me they had to do several operations on him, on top of the fact that he lost a lot of blood, the steel bar punctured major arteries. He was just transferred to ICU a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Felicity mouthed, "he saved my life, he did."

"Yes he did. He's a hero," Oliver told her.

"That he is. You're a hero too. The Arrow, you Oliver," Felicity answered him.

"I'm anything but…that. I failed this city once again. Hundreds died tonight, the numbers just keep increasing. Malcolm didn't die, he got to live another day. If it wasn't for you and Tommy, more would have died tonight. The two of you, you are the heroes. The two of you almost died with what you did."

"It sounds like you have a very narrow definition about being a hero," Felicity told him squeezing his hand. "Oliver, I joined your crusade knowing it wasn't going to be risk free. My life, my choice remember."

"You almost died tonight Felicity. Don't you get it, everyone who knows my secret, everyone gets hurt. Tommy….he might not even live through tonight," Oliver told Felicity in a tortured voice.

Felicity pulled Oliver's hand so he had no choice but to sit on the bed beside Felicity and helped Felicity adjust the bed so she was half sitting when they finally settled face to face.

"Oliver, what Tommy did, coming to save me. It wasn't because of the Arrow and had everything to do with you being his best friend. That's what friends do, save each other. That's a normal human reaction. It was his choice. If anyone should be feeling guilty about this, it should be me. I was the one he went on a limb out for to save," Felicity said.

"But I agreed that he should be the one to go down to get you. It should have been me…it should have been me."

"And what, you want to be the one lying in a bed in ICU! Oliver, if you want to make this right. Then let's focus all of our energies on what need to be done. Tommy believed in you and the Arrow enough to step in without question. Oliver, I believe in you too."

"Felicity, you're remarkable," Oliver told her the corners of his mouth lifting.

"Thank you for remarking on it. Now, here is where I step in once again and plan your day for you. First, you will check on Tommy. Second, you will check on your mom and Thea. Third, you will get me a tablet or any electronic device so I can do what I do best. The Undertaking and bombing of QC incidents will take precedence over other urgent things needed to be done."

"Yes ma'am," Oliver answered her playfully.

"Oh and get Diggle to see how I can get checked-out of this place. I need to check on my company too. And maybe call my parents, they must be worried sick."

"I tell you what. Why don't I check on Tommy and Diggle see's about getting you discharged. When that happens, we can drop by your place to pick up more of your things, drop by Smoak Solutions so you can check on your company then we drive back to the Mansion where we can check on mom and Thea, Then and only then are you allowed to open any electronic gadget to do your searches. Your well-being takes precedence over everything else and that's final," Oliver compromised with her.

Felicity quirked a brow, "I like this bossy you over the broody version of you better especially if your bossy manner is directed at the hospital staff demanding my release."

Oliver laughed, a rare event, before he leaned forward to kiss her temple, "I'll get to it right away. Are you sure you'll be alright here?"

Spreading her arms, "well I don't think I will be going anywhere soon."

He leaned in again to give her a quick kiss on the lips before stepping to the door but not before saying," I'll send Diggle up."

As Oliver exited the room, Felicity's hand flew to her lips, the lips that Oliver had kissed fleetingly a few seconds ago. Did Oliver even know what he just did, Felicity thought.

As Oliver made his way to the ICU floor, his thoughts went back to Felicity. He had wanted to kiss her the moment she was awake but with everything that had happened and with her all but bossing him around, he hadn't found the right moment.

The brief touch of lips just wasn't enough for him. He gave himself a pat on the back for sneaking that one in. He was however a coward and made his hasty exit scared of what her reaction would be. He did promise her a date. He reminded himself that he needed to take it slow with her.

His reaction to almost losing her tonight had further opened his eyes to the reality of how significant she had become to him during the very short time they had known one another. Everyone who saw them together never questioned that they were together, even if it was intended to be originally for show only.

With everything that had happened tonight alone, he was afraid of what would have happened if she had not been by his side, even if she were asleep and didn't really understand his inner turmoil. Just being with her, holding her hand had been what he had needed. It had centered him. Allowed him to sort through the dichotomy of events and emotions and focus on what was important.

* * *

Oliver was carefully helping Felicity out of the car conscious of her injuries. Her left arm was still in a cast, broken and needed to heal for another couple of weeks. Her leg and ribs had been bruised hence the need for her to stay off her feet despite her protests.

He had scooped Felicity up and had her securely in his arms, when the front door of the Mansion burst open and out came Thea running only to pause a step away from them eyeing Felicity and her injuries.

"I'll live, I'm tougher than I look," Felicity tried to assure Thea who had lifted her brow at her brother.

"I agree, any woman prepared to standby my brother for all his faults and secrets should be," talking to Felicity but looking her brother in the eye.

Oliver gave his sister a look before focusing his gaze beyond her to his mother, noting the almost miniscule nod she gave him.

"We can catch-up later, right now I need to take care of Felicity," Oliver told his mom and sister.

"You do what you need to do for Felicity first son. She should always come first now. I'll be here when you have the time," Moira

* * *

Moira had her hands on her face in her study when Oliver walked in a few hours later.

"Okay, tell me everything."

"Oliver," Moira jumped at his presence not noticing he was in the room until he was standing right in front of her. "How is she?"

"She's resting. Her worst physical injuries are a broken arm and a couple of ribs. She should be recovered in a few weeks. Tommy's a little more….he's still in ICU. I'll be back there in the morning to get more updates."

"I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry son, this is my fault," Moira told her son.

Oliver sat down defeated on the chair in front of his mom shaking his head.

"Some wise person once told me that I am not responsible for all the wrongs that are happening in the world, in this city. I'm still processing it, but I believe that she's right. I'm telling you the same thing. No matter how this started. It's how we take responsibility for our actions, it's what we do from then on that matters," Oliver told his mother seriously.

"Felicity must not just be a wise person, she must be a very smart woman too," Moira told her son.

"And believe me. I'm very lucky to have her in my life. We all need an anchor, Thea and I, we can be your anchors if you let us. No more secrets…" Oliver looked his mother in the eye as he said that.

Moira nodded, but then remembered, "Thea…." Moira began.

Oliver was about the respond when a knock interrupted them. Raisa stepped into the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Detective Lance is at the door."

Oliver and Moira looked at one another for a moment before Moira answered Raisa, "bring him into the receiving room, we will both be there momentarily."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Detective Lance looked solemnly at Moira Queen who had Thea holding her hand seated beside her and Oliver standing behind her.

"Are you sure it's him?" Thea asked Lance. Moira had asked Raisa to call Thea so she could join them. Moira knew Thea would want to know firsthand about this news.

"Yes, we are sure. We've checked and double checked. The coroner's office is very thorough regarding this matters," Lance answered Thea.

Thea embraced her mother and cried after the confirmation by Lance. Although the man wasn't her real father, he was there for her during the time both her father and brother weren't. He was the closest to a male figure she had before Oliver had returned.

"Can I see him?" Moira asked Lance.

Lance looked at Oliver when he answered, "I don't think there is anything that can be done for the remainder of the night. I can meet you at the coroner's office in the morning. I'm sorry for your loss. Walter was a good man."

"Yes he was. He didn't deserve this," Moira said quietly.

Lance glanced at her again searchingly, "I have to ask. Why was Mr. Steele there at that time of the night."

Moira's head quickly picked up, "he is part of QC, and he takes his job seriously. No one anticipated what would have happened tonight. He was at the wrong place and he paid dearly for it with his life."

Lance gave Moira one more look before sweeping his glance to Thea before settling once again on Oliver, "that's all I needed to say tonight, Oliver can you please walk me out."

Moira stood up, "thank you, it means a lot to me that you were the one who broke the news to me, to us. I know we've not always gotten along what with the history with our children. But I do appreciate the effort."

Lance glanced briefly at Oliver again, "everyone deserves a break, even Oliver….sometimes. I truly am sorry for your loss," he said once again before nodding to Oliver and walking away.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Oliver asked Detective Lance bluntly.

Lance leaned on his car before answering him, "the fire at QC's applied science wasn't accidental. The investigators found what looked like remains of a bomb. It's not at the scale of the bomb found at the Glades but all indications point to it being the same make. We are trying to work on an angle that the Glades and the QC events are related. If they are, it looks like someone is targeting your company specifically."

Oliver locked his jaw before answering, "and you are telling me all this because…."

Lance shook his head at Oliver, pointing at him, "seems to me that its time you stepped up son. You saw your mother and sister in there, both of them were devastated by the news of Mr. Steele. It's about time you did more than just think about yourself for once and take some responsibility for a change."

Oliver answered Lance defensively, "you don't know me Detective. I'm not the same Oliver Queen you knew from five years ago…."

"Well excuse me if I don't believe you. My daughters are proof of that," Lance barked at him.

"I'm sorry for that. I know it's never going to be enough, ever."

Lance waved Oliver's apology away as he walked to the driver's side of his car, "I don't need you apology. I need you to prove me wrong," with that, the Detective boarded his car and drove away.

* * *

Felicity looked up from her tablet as Oliver entered the room noticing his demeanor.

"Hey, come here. What's wrong?"

Oliver changed direction and walked toward Felicity, sitting down beside her on 'their' bed, "nothing….everything…"

"Tell me," Felicity asked him again.

"It was Walter's body that they found in the explosion in QC. A detective just delivered the news to mom and Thea. Felicity, with everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours, I don't know if I can do this…be the Arrow and be Oliver Queen."

Felicity grabbed Oliver's face and looked into his eyes, "so that's it? You're just going to spend the rest of your life not even trying. I'm sorry, I'm not going to accept that because if there's one thing that today has taught me, it's that life is precious and I want so much more in mine than this."

She rubbed his cheeks and continued, "I decided I want more out of life. And I want all of it, with you….Oliver Queen and his secret super hero identity the Arrow. So if I had to pull-out my bag of excess positivity and lend you some, I would, without hesitation. Because I deserve it, you deserve it too. We both deserve it. It's just a question of whether we do this together or I do this alone. Which will it be?"

Without hesitation Oliver leaned in to embrace her warmth, "together…please Felicity, together. After tonight, I don't think I can survive without you."

Felicity pulled away from Oliver by a few inches, placing her tablet and her glasses on the side table before she leaned in and paused when she was but a centimeter from Oliver's lips. It took Oliver only a millisecond to link their lips together circling one of his hands on her hair the other on her torso mindful of all her injuries.

The couple of first chased kisses did not compare in any way to the whirlwind kiss that enveloped a swirl of emotions between them. The kiss said what both of them had left unsaid until that moment. What started out as an attempt to guard a secret in the beginning now culminated in emotions that were both epic for both, never having had experienced the freefall before.

It could have been hours or days even before their lips parted but they did only because they both needed a breath. With temples touching, Oliver caressed her cheek, "to be continued when you have healed properly. Never let it be said I took advantage of you."

Mindful of her casted arm and wrapped ribs, she straddled Oliver, "what if I want you to take advantage of me."

Oliver gave Felicity another quick kiss before he leaned back, "believe me, you will thank me one day for giving you this respite. The things I want to do to you…..this," pointing to her casted hand, "has to come off first."

Oliver gently extricated himself from Felicity's lap and stood up, "in the meantime, it's cold showers for me."

* * *

"This is your fault son, you chose Oliver over me," the voice told the man in ICU.

"Nothing to say?" the voice continued to taunt. "you are still my son and I can't leave you here. So since I have to disappear for awhile, I will just have to take you along with me. It's lonely out there….I need at least one of my children with me," the voice concluded.

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Oliver told his mother.

"I am still Chairman of the Board of QC son, it is my responsibility. I have to see this for myself."

Oliver and Moira had first gone to the coroner's office to identify the body of Walter Steele before they proceeded to QC. The main building of QC was intact but the adjacent building which housed the Applied Sciences Division looked like it experience nuclear holocaust. Part of the structure had collapsed and what remained was largely unsafe for use.

It was clear that they had to rebuild the structure from the ground. And with all the funds of QC tied up in the technology still to be perfected inside the Applied Sciences Division building, it would take a lot of financial maneuvering for QC and the Queens not to take a major hit. It went without saying the Walter Steele's loss would be felt, not only was he an excellence CEO, he was also the financial guru of QC having been plucked from Starling City National Bank by Robert Queen himself years ago.

The press where in full force and were on hand to see the mother and son witness the devastation first hand, it was only Detective Lance's quick thinking, blocking off a section of the street to keep the public and reporters at a distance that saved the Queens from the in your face onslaught of the press.

"Why don't I take you back to the Mansion, I can come back later and take care of what needs to be done here. It's time I do my part as a Queen," Oliver told his mom.

Moira squeezed her sons arm at his statement, "I know I have constantly pressured you to take more responsibility in QC because sometimes it's easy to forget that you lived apart from civilization for five years. But I have for some time now stopped judging you for the Oliver you were and started accepting you for the Oliver you are now. This has to be something you are willing to take on son. I know you have more than enough on your plate right now."

There was that unspoken understanding between them. Something that they understood was a confirmation of the others knowledge of the hidden layers and secrets still untold between them.

"It is what I want. I decided I want more out of life," Oliver stated simply.

* * *

"Hey Mom, Dad, you didn't really have to fly out here. I told you I was fine, nothing that won't heal in a few days," Felicity told her parents.

Her mom gave her a pointed look, "you are our daughter, our only child. Don't tell us what we can and can't do particularly when it comes to your well-being."

"Well then, both of you are staying here. I know we usually stay at my place but since I need people around while I recuperate, I'm staying here. Oliver and Moira both made it perfectly clear that they would personally be insulted if you didn't," Felicity told her parents.

"We will stay for a couple of days just to make sure that you are really fine then we will move to your place. We wouldn't want to outstay our welcome. I was thinking I could step in for awhile, take the bulk of your workload in the office from you in the meantime," her father volunteered.

"You don't really have to do that Dad," Felicity told him.

Her Dad waived her off, "humor your old man. Your mom has a couple of meetings also set-up so we maximize our time in Starling. We heard about what happened to QC and its Applied Sciences Division."

"Yeah…Oliver and his mom are on top of that. They lost everything, thank god the notes and files are recoverable. Rebuilding will be the main focus now and Oliver is taking a more active role in making that happen," Felicity shared with her parents.

"He's doing the right thing, your Oliver. How's Moira doing? The dreadful news about Walter, he was a good man," Donna Smoak asked her daughter.

"She's coping, they all are. I think she would appreciate the fact that both of you are here. Family is important," Felicity said.

"Yes it is," Donna grabbed Felicity's hand, "we will help in any way we can."

* * *

"Our priority is to rebuild the Applied Science labs as soon as possible. I understand that the research notes and data are all secure, we have to get our IT and Applied Sciences teams to work together to fast-track what is needed. Consultants to help us make this a reality sooner will also be sourced. We will be moving around department locations to make room for the syncing of these departments. My son, Oliver will be directly handling this project," Moira told all the board members.

"With all due respect Moira, we are all relieved that Oliver is finally taking a role in QC but putting him in-charge of a task as daunting as this were the future of QC and its survival depends on, may be a little too much for him. It's nothing personal Oliver," the board member told him, "but it's an enormous responsibility for anyone. It's just with your complete inexperience…." leaving the rest unsaid.

Moira started to speak but Oliver stopped her, opting to defend himself as he stands up, "yes, I won't deny it. I am probably the least qualified person in this room, maybe in QC for the job. But one thing no one can question is that this is my legacy, this is my path. Yes, it took some time, five years lost at sea, a few months piecing my life back together. Before yesterday, I have been reluctant to take on any role in QC. This was because I felt I wasn't ready. It wouldn't be fair to step into the company if I couldn't give it my 100%. My father started this company from the ground, my mother," looking at Moira, "took this company further during the last few years. This is not just about QC, this is also about Starling City, our city….anyone who threatens this company, this city….will have to deal with me because I will take it personally. Just like I took the bombing of QC personally, not to mention the death of my step-father, so yes I may not be the most qualified for the task. But no one…no one will have as much passion and conviction to make sure QC recovers from this because if QC stands tall once again then so does Starling City."

The clapping started slowly but then it picked up as all the board members finally saw that Oliver Queen as indeed serious and a man on a mission. Moira gave her son a smile before making the appointment formal.

* * *

Just as Oliver stepped away from embracing his mother, his phone rang.

"Felicity," he smiled as he answered his call but then his face quickly morphed into a dark expression with what Felicity was saying.

"I'll be right there," Oliver told her before he cut the call.

Turning to his mother Oliver said, "Tommy is missing. Someone took him from the hospital. I think it's Malcolm."

Moira gulped, "before he left, he said it was only the beginning. It's not yet over is it?"

Oliver shook his head, "no it's not. Not as far as Malcolm is concerned. Thea needs to be protected at all times, if he took Tommy, he might have the same plans for her. She has to be your priority now Mom. I'll have Diggle beef up security."

* * *

"Mrs. Queen, before you go, there are a few urgent matters that I would like to clear with you," Moira's executive assistant told her as Moira gestured for her to continue.

"As respondents to the bombing of QC yesterday and the press conference made a few minutes ago led by Mr. Queen, a few investors have called and would like an appointment with you as soon as your schedule permits. I have openings two days from now but I wanted to clear this with you before we proceed. Since the funeral for Mr. Steele is scheduled for tomorrow, I didn't know if you would like to set meetings as early as the day after," the assistant continued.

"The soonest schedule available is fine, these are extraordinary circumstances. Just clear this with my son Oliver since I would like him to also be joining those investor meetings from now on, it is his mandate anyway," Moira told her assistant.

* * *

"I told you to rest," Oliver said as he entered their bedroom and saw her typing away with one hand at her tablet.

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver, "I'm not an invalid. And besides, I still can type a lot faster with one hand that most people I just couldn't rest knowing that Tommy is…..that he's out there somewhere. Even if he's unconscious and doesn't know what's happening around him. It's still not right not to try to do something."

Oliver pulled Felicity from the chair and embraced her conscious of her casted hand, "I know exactly what you mean. We will find Tommy and get him back," he promised Felicity a little wearily.

Noticing this, Felicity immediately abandoned what she was doing and focused her attention on Oliver. Placing a hand on his cheek, "you've had quite a day today Mister Executive of QC. I heard the news."

Oliver looked at Felicity apologetically, "I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about my intention for QC first."

"Oliver, this is QC we are talking about, your family's company, your legacy. I have no say at all on what you think you should do but if you had asked me about it, I would have told you that I would have been proud of your plan, proud of you. You should give yourself more credit Oliver, you are not just a hero when you put on your green suit, you are also a hero as Oliver Queen."

Despite his tired state Felicity's statement made him smile, "I really do not deserve someone like you. Someone who has unshakeable belief in me, more even than I have in myself, you make me want to be better for everyone, for QC, for this city and most importantly for you. You make me want to be better so you can be proud of me."

"Count on me to be your greatest supporter. This works both ways you know. Before you, I had a pretty routine life, a good life. I never really thought my life could be better. But you made it better Oliver, just knowing you made it better," Felicity answered him.

Oliver leaned in to kiss her temple, "you and I, we are a pair."

Felicity grinned at him, "yes we are. And just when everything is falling into pieces around us, we will prove everyone wrong. Malcolm and everyone after him, everyone who doubted you…..just as long as we have each other."

Oliver leaned in to kiss her with renewed passion. She and only she could inspire him to be better than even he never dared to think he could be.

Felicity suddenly broke the kiss, "oh, let's not forget Diggle. You know, he might feel a little left out. This crusade really began with the three of us."

"Well I hope you don't expect me to give him a kiss. I draw the line on a bro-hug, that's it," Oliver jokingly told her.

"You've kissed more than enough of your share of lips before so I think from here on in, these," touching his lips with her fingers, "belong to me now."

"And these", giving her lips a peck, "will be mine exclusively…mine."

* * *

**_And that's it for the chapter…..just had to end with another Olicity moment to make up for the lack of Olicity moments in Ep 2 & 3...  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: The first part of this story that featured Malcolm and Tommy isn't over by a long shot but for the next few chapters I will be focused on Oliver's mandate with QC's Applied Sciences Division and the entry of a new investor in QC who's turf is technology so expect some sparks to fly. The LOG will also make an appearance…._**

**_Like I said in the beginning the Queen and Smoak parents will play bigger roles in my story than in the TV version, during the next few chapters this will be at the forefront as they support the endeavors of their children._**

**_Unfortunately Oliver's life won't be nemesis free as he will encounter challenges ahead…_**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

**_Twitter: lollipopsays, Tumblr: everythinglollipop_**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 14_**

"The Board of Directors agreed unanimously my dear, you are the most qualified consultant in your field for what QC needs, the fact that you and my son are together just makes it an even better fit. I don't want to force you if you're uncomfortable but, I really would appreciate it in behalf of QC and the employees whose livelihood depends on QC getting its Applied Sciences Division on track as soon as possible," Moira told Felicity.

They had just finished the Board Meeting where Felicity had been invited in her capacity as owner and chief technical officer of Smoak Solutions to consult for QC particularly to salvage the technological data of the Applied Sciences Division of QC that was totaled just a week ago as a result of the bombing.

"Oh, wow. If you put it that way…it would be hard for me to say no. And of course I'm more than willing to support Oliver in every way that I can," Felicity told Moira solemnly.

Moira reached out her hands so that Felicity could clasp them, "you really are a blessing not just to Oliver but to me too. There is nothing a mother wishes for more than the happiness of her child and you really are the best thing that has happened to my son."

"Oh wow," Felicity said again, overwhelmed by Moira.

"Hey, there you are," Oliver said as he spotted Felicity and his mother together just a few feet away from the door of the Board room. Unfortunately, Oliver had been waylaid by some of the other Board members for a few more minutes so could just follow Felicity with his eyes as she exited the room with his mother.

"You did good son," Moira reached in to peck the cheek of her son before she turned back to Felicity, "dear, I will see you tonight. Donna and your dad will join us of course," leaning in to kiss Felicity on the check before she left them.

"So…" Felicity started.

"So...you okay with this, the consulting for QC I mean?" Oliver asked her.

"Your mom seems to be passionately pushing for it," Felicity shrugged. 'If you're okay with it then so am I, I'll do anything I can to help, you know that," Felicity reminded him.

"I'm more than okay with it. You know despite my bravado, I'm a little lost. I just don't want to let anybody down, most importantly mom. She has so much faith in me."

"Oliver, you're doing great. You're doing the right thing. And you know what, I believe in you."

Oliver exhaled and blew out a breath, "thank you. Coming from you, It really means a lot."

Felicity leaned in to kiss his cheek, "now come on, you have to get organized in your new office. I on the other hand have to organize my dad, update him on our pending contracts and all. He'll be taking over a lot of my load and has brought in his core team to help Caitlin run the day to day operations while I'll be helping you out."

They were walking through the hallway as they were talking when they finally reached Oliver's new executive office. Oliver gently prodded Felicity inside before closing the door. "I'll have to personally thank your dad tonight. Your family has really been very supportive about all this."

Felicity placed her hands on his cheeks, "hey, that's what family is for. I'll let you in on a secret," she said the rest of what she wanted to say in a stage whisper, "there is no way you're getting rid of me now since my parents more than approve of you now."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, "that's good to know since I do not have plans, in this lifetime of ever getting rid of you. You," giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, "are stuck with me."

* * *

"Whatever it takes, make it happen," Malcolm forcefully told the doctor.

"It takes a little more than the best available care and equipment in the world. We also have to give the patient time to recover, his injuries weren't minor. It's a miracle his original doctors were able to do what they did to save him."

"I'm not interested in what has already been done. What I need from you is to make sure my boy recovers from this the soonest possible time, a full recovery. I don't need to remind you what would happen if that doesn't happen."

* * *

"Hey Dad, you catching up okay?" Felicity asked him.

"Yes, I am. I'm not that old," her father answered her.

"Cait, you briefed dad on everything?" turning to Caitlin Snow to catch her nod. "Okay so we are all on the same page, all maintenance and current consultancy contracts will be managed by Caitlin. All new accounts, pending contracts will be managed by Dad and Sisco, you got that Sisco?" Sisco was her dad's second-in-command in his old company and Caitlin's counterpart with the merger.

"'We got it honey, you don't have to worry about it. Just focus on QC and Oliver, that's where you are most needed. And that's an order from your new commander-in-chief," Felicity's dad ordered her with a smile.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "give a guy a taste of power and he goes on dictator mode. But seriously dad, are you okay with all this. I know you had wanted to slow down and retire."

"Honey, believe me when I say this is slowing down, Cait and Sisco will be doing the bulk of the work anyway. I'll just be the face of the company, temporarily if I may add. And what a pretty face it is," he joked.

Felicity's dad had always had a pleasant sense of humor, "how about mom, is she fine with this?"

"Your mom is more than fine with this, sweetheart. We've been over this," Felicity was startled as the voice of her mom sounding from behind her. "You didn't even have to ask, you know we would do this anyway. It's what we do for family. You made it very clear to us who Oliver is to you. Despite how we initially felt, he has grown on us. That automatically made him family to us too until you tell us otherwise or he does something that would make us change how we treat him now."

"Yeah Team Smoak!" Felicity fist pumped.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mrs. Queen," the assistant got the attention of Moira as she went to stand up and leave the Board Room after meeting with two potential investors together with Oliver and Felicity who they had invited to join them to explain the technical terms of what needs to be done to recover the server data of the Applied Sciences Division.

"I thought you said there were just two for today?" Moira asked her assistant confused.

"…last minute addition Mrs. Queen. The third investor just walked in a few minutes ago, he's waiting in the lobby."

"Ahem, well we wouldn't want to keep a potential investor waiting, don't we," sitting down again and gesturing to the assistant to send in the unscheduled investor.

After a minute, in walked a handsome and well dressed man who made a beeline for Moira, "Ray Palmer, Mrs. Queen," extending his hand out, "I hope you don't mind me dropping by without notice. It was last minute and traffic would have made it impossible, so I parked on the roof…you do validate, don't you?"

Moira just raised a brow at the obvious cheekiness of the man, "well you are different from the usual investors we encounter. I'm just not sure if that's good or bad yet." Turning to Oliver, "this is my son Oliver, he runs the special projects group that includes Applied Sciences and the IT departments," Ray moved toward Oliver to shake his hand before he looked to the woman beside Oliver, "Felicity Smoak, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Ray Palmer moved to shake the hand of Felicity, "although I don't remember any of my research notes saying you were part of QC?"

"Wow, I think I should be flattered that you know my name, my full name and apparently something about me, which seems a bit stalkerish, especially since I don't know you, at all," Felicity babbled.

"I'm wounded, I'm Dr. Ray Palmer, I threw in the doctor bit there so our genius levels would match, I do not deny I'm quite a fan of yours, 2009 MIT Top Graduate who built a successful company on her own. And yes, I stalk…but only those who are worth my time."

Oliver cleared his throat noisily pissed at Palmer instantly and Moira raised her eyebrow again at Ray Palmer's very obvious flirt with Felicity, "Mr. Palmer, should we focus on the reason you are here which is to discuss the possibility of investment," Moira turned back Ray's attention back to her. "Felicity is here in her capacity as consultant of QC to help rebuilt the data of our Applied Sciences Division."

"She is also my girlfriend," Oliver felt he should ad that bit noting Ray Palmer's interest in Felicity, _his Felicity_.

"Ah, my bad," Ray told Oliver a hand over his heart without really sounding apologetic, "I'm a sucker for a pretty face and a sexy brain," facing Felicity for that last bit.

"So, tell us about your interest to invest in QC Mr. Palmer," Moira interjected.

* * *

"The trail has led us to Starling City, we will not rest until I have my sister back, Talia is our mission, our only mission," Nyssa al Ghul told her team that included four other assassins.

A warrior dressed in all black holding a staff in one hand moved forward and squeezed Nyssa's shoulder, "we will get her back. And Nyssa, you don't have to worry, just because I'm back in my City doesn't mean I will lose focus. I know what's at stake here. Talia is important to me too. Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head and your father, he made sure of this."

Nyssa raised her eyes to the girl who squeezed her shoulder, "thank you Sara, I know this isn't easy for you, coming back here."

"No it's not. I'm not ready to face my family again. Maybe I will never be. But, we might need old friends to help us along the way," Sara Lance answered.

"You think we can trust him?" Nyssa and Sara were now crouched low on top of a building with the three other assassins observing Oliver who was hopping over rooftops as he did his patrol.

"We don't have to make that decision now, or ever. Just as a back-up to the back-up plan," Sara told Nyssa.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get in the way of our business," she answered before she gestured for the others to follow her as they all left there hidden position in the rooftop of a building.

* * *

"Oliver! Diggle! What's happening!" Felicity asked them panicking at the lack of response from both of them.

"Fel…we've been injected with a drug…it's vertigo," Oliver told her weakly.

"Oh frack! Not again," springing into action as she took her bag and her tablet all ready to come and rescue them, "I've got a lock on your location, just stay put, I'm coming for you," Felicity said running out of the lair.

"Digg, you alright?" Oliver now focused his remaining strength on locating Diggle while trying to fight his own demons the vertigo had created in his mind.

"You don't look so well…" the Count/Vertigo taunted him.

Oliver blinked his eyes to prevent tunnel vision to no avail as he tried to swing his bow blindly. The sudden swoosh of arrows just a inches from him gained him a brief moment of clarity, seeing the new Count down with three arrows on his chest, barely breathing.

Oliver fell to his knees as he neared the new Count and heard him say, "succeed in ending me. It doesn't matter. There will always be a Vertigo, always someone to pick up the mantle. You have given it power. Don't you see? Don't you see," as the Vertigo took his last breath.

Oliver held on to his head to fight the drug overpowering him as he heard a familiar voice from behind him, "the Arrow, need any help?"

Oliver turned around confused still believing it was the effect of the drug, "Sara…Sara Lance?"

"Now how would the Arrow know that unless the Arrow knew me from another long ago life…isn't that right Oliver Queen?" Sara told him breaking out in a smile.

"Sara, is it really you?" Oliver whispered.

"Yes, it's really me…" Sara told him helping him up as the other assassins looked on. "Don't look surprised. I wasn't gone that long."

"But, you died. I saw it with my own eyes," Oliver struggled to filter what was real from imagined.

"I almost did. If Nyssa," gesturing toward the girl beside her, "didn't save me. It turns out you and me both, we are hard to kill."

"What's going on here?" Felicity suddenly interrupted while all four assassins including Nyssa raised their bows in her direction, the fifth assassin was still holding Oliver up.

"Don't shoot her, she's with me," Oliver told them still fighting the pain.

"He's right, I'm with him. Literally, with him, as in together, _together_."

"Really Ollie, this is new, even for you, especially for you. Can't say I blame you though, you really can pick them," Sara gave Felicity a once over.

"Actually he didn't…..pick me that is," as she moved forward toward Oliver bravely, unaware of just how deadly the people around them were.

Oliver reached out to touch her and pull her toward him, enveloping her in a side embrace that Sara had to abruptly let go of him raising a curious brow at him.

Oliver turned to Sara, "Felicity this is Sara, an old friend. Sara this is Felicity, my partner and girlfriend."

Sara stepped forward eyeing Felicity once again, "Felicity, never thought I'd live to see the day that Ollie would proudly introduce someone as his girl. You are a miracle and godsend and maybe exactly what we all will need."

Nyssa gave Felicity and Oliver once overs before she stepped forward, "Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the Demon," extending out a hand to Felicity.

"Felicity Smoak, class 2009 MIT, computer genius and Team Arrow member," Felicity responded shaking Nyssa's hand warmly before she continued, "in case you still don't know each other, this" wrapping an arm around Oliver to keep hims steady, "is Oliver Queen by day and if it wasn't obvious, the Arrow by night."

"Where's Digg?" Felicity turned to Oliver.

"I didn't get a chance to look for him yet, was focused on the Vertigo," pointing to the dead man a few feet away.

"Oh, I guess I better call the police then, Detective Lance?" asking Oliver.

"Dad?" Sara interjected.

"Yes, your Dad, Sara," Oliver answered.

"Oh, that would make you…." Felicity started.

"the Sara that Ollie left with five years ago, yes." Sara completed.

"Oh," Felicity said again.

"Hate to break up all the revelation telling but, a little drugged here," Oliver interrupted them pointing to himself, "and we still have to find Diggle."

"No need, the others have him," gesturing to the two other assassins each with an arm around Diggle's unconscious body.

"Ok then, I guess that we all go to the lair then?" Felicity asked nobody in particular.

* * *

**_Double fist pump for me for inserting Ray Palmer and LOG into the story this chapter...it's getting exciting. Well, i hope I'm not the only one..._**

**_Was so happy with #The Flash episode this week, lots of Felicity in it. Who's excited for next weeks episode of #The Arrow, The Origins of Felicity Smoak...can't wait._**

**_Watch out for the Chapter 15 of this story next Thursday._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: So much action will happen in the next couple of chapters, plus Oliver and Sara, Sara and Nyssa, Felicity and Ray and all that drama. _**

**_Oh, just to plug my new fiction _****_à_****_Arrow Short Stories 01 (story 1) entitled 'Shades of Green' is out, hope you check it out if you haven't already._**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

**_Twitter: lollipopsays, Tumblr: everythinglollipop_**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 15_**

"I have a lead, at least I think it is a lead," Felicity interrupted everyone's stare down or at least, Oliver staring at Nyssa for daring to stare at Felicity, Sara staring at Oliver intrigued by Oliver's territorial stance over Felicity, all that staring was giving Diggle a headache, that and the fact that now five more people knew about the super secret lair, making it not so secret anymore.

"Tell me," Nyssa stepped forward.

Oliver immediately stepped in between Felicity and Nyssa gaining another raised brow from Sara who had done nothing but observe Oliver and Felicity since yesterday and all throughout the night, since they had all decided to bunk in the lair. Oliver and Diggle needed time to recover from injuries and the drug, the League of Assassins to regroup and accept the help of Felicity to track down a name.

"When it comes to hacking, I'm the fastest woman alive! Ebeneezer Darrk, I got almost zero trace on the guy. The guy doesn't exist…or at least almost doesn't exist. He goes by Doctor Darrk," Felicity shared, looking at Nyssa.

"That part we know already, he is, he was Ra's al Ghul's second in command, the face of the League until a few months ago when he and the Demon's Head had a falling out of sorts," Nyssa started to tell the others.

"And by falling out you mean, this Darrk guy wanted to assume leadership of the League, as is usually the reason for fall-outs," Felicity interrupted second guessing Darrk's reasons.

"You are very perceptive Ms. Smoak, and so far you have done well, yes" nodding her head, "he was responsible for kidnapping my sister, Talia. His trail had led us from Gotham, an ally is based there, then here before the trail went cold," Nyssa finished.

Felicity shook her fingers before she started typing again, "well, like I said the guy is good, almost no virtual footprint, almost but not quite. I borrowed," lifting her fingers in quotations to emphasis her words, "satellites and got a five second ping, it was more than twenty four hours ago and I'm almost 100% sure it's him, it's at an abandoned warehouse over at the edge of the glades."

"If that was more than twenty four hours ago, then chances are he wouldn't be there anymore. He wouldn't be that careless," Sara said.

"It's better than nothing, it's the first lead we have in three days," Nyssa told her fellow assassins. "Thank you Ms. Smoak," Nyssa told her sincerely, "your assistance is invaluable."

"It's the least I could do, what with you and your….assassin-mates saving my Team," gesturing toward Diggle and Oliver, "and please call me Felicity. We should start a club, a badass sisterhood club…to counter all the kickass male testosterone."

Nyssa gave Felicity a rare smile and nodded, "of course, Felicity."

"Let's check out the warehouse then, no time like the present," Sara said and the four other assassins agreed.

"I'll go with you," Oliver finally inserted himself.

"This is League business, your help is not needed," Nyssa told Oliver.

"This is my City. Anything that has to do with the City is my business. I'm coming with you I don't need your permission," Oliver insisted.

Nyssa stared at Oliver for a few second before giving him a subtle nod, "stay close. We don't know what to expect. Despite your skill, you are not skilled enough." She turned to Felicity, "I assume you will be our eyes."

"A pleasure, expect nothing less," Felicity nodded to Nyssa. As the assassins started to filter out of the lair after Felicity gave each one a comm she all but shouted, "may the force be with you," earning a smile from Sara at the attempt, "well, that's what Yoda said, I thought it was particularly asking to be uttered."

Oliver walked the last few steps back to her to give her a soft kiss before he went to join the assassins at the top of the stairs, "stay with Felicity," Oliver gave last instructions to Diggle.

* * *

"So Felicity and you, she's good for you. I've never seen you this….settled in like….never," Sara told Oliver as they crouched around the warehouse ready to move-in.

"I'd say the same for you, Nyssa….I would never see that coming," Oliver told her back.

"Enough talk," Nyssa interrupted them, "the time has come," Nyssa gave the command to storm the warehouse.

After a few minutes, all the assassins together with the Arrow gave each other the all clear sign, finding the warehouse empty.

"He was here. It's almost unbelievable that he would leave us a clue, but he did. It's almost as if he wanted us to find his trail again," Sara was holding a piece of paper that she passed to Nyssa.

"He's deliberately goading us. That's his style, manipulation, ambush and death traps, Darrk has always been a careful planner, that's what makes him almost indestructible, almost," Nyssa answered.

* * *

"You look tired," Felicity said looking at Oliver as she placed a hand to his cheek.

"We both had a long night, I'm sorry to have to drag you this early to this meeting, but mother insisted this be done. Dr. Palmer is impatient for updates," Oliver gave Felicity a tired smile.

"I guess the guy has the right, he did put a billion dollars into QC," Felicity shrugged.

Oliver gathered her laptop and some folders in one arms as he gestured for Felicity to follow him to the boardroom.

"Ah, Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak, not too early in the day I hope. You both look like you had quite a night. I like to start my day early, get a head start on everything. That's my motto as a businessman," Ray Palmer greeted them a little too enthusiastically.

"Let me just set up," Felicity told Oliver before she sat down beside him.

"So how is it adjusting from being a jobless billionaire-heir to running the flagship division of a billion dollar company overnight?" Ray asked Oliver cheekily.

"Mr. Palmer, I welcome your investment in QC with open arms but these barbs directed at my being are getting old. The board agreed that I was qualified for the task, I appreciate you trust their judgment, if you still have a shadow of hesitation," Oliver answered him.

"Oh it is solely theirs and your mother's judgment that I weighed in on, that and Ms. Smoak's involvement in this project that swayed me. She and I, we are on the same wavelength, my kind of girl," Ray teased.

"Mr. Palmer, I told you. Just because you plugged in a billion dollars into QC doesn't give you the right to harass or stalk me. I am here to consult for QC. And this," gesturing between her and Palmer, "this will never happen."

"Most girls would be flattered that I spend a billion dollars on them, even if I do have a brilliant plan and a genius brain all of which I will now benefit QC," Palmer said.

"I am not most girls. Besides, you are not my type. I like to broody types over guys on hyper-overdrive."

Oliver smiled at Felicity's answer, daring Ray to continue being shot down by his girl.

* * *

"I want to see it. And by _it, _I mean your skills. And by _skills _I mean you're fighting skills. In case you thought I was talking about something else. Which I wasn't," Felicity told Sara.

"I like you. I told Ollie that you're good for him," Sara told her while they were seated together in front of Felicity's computer.

"So you and Oliver…" Felicity asked her tentatively.

"All ancient history, nothing to worry about, we were both young and reckless. We are both very different people now, I have Nyssa now and Ollie very obviously has you. We have the right people in our lives."

Sara followed Felicity's gaze which was drawn to Oliver, who was training on the salmon ladder.

"Believe me, it took much more than watching Oliver do the salmon ladder to get me to, well _to get me_, if you know what I mean…" Felicity joked.

"I'm sure you gave Ollie a hard time, he should have to work for a girl like you," Sara complimented her.

* * *

"I got it, Jensen Sensay. I got a location. It's near the border of Central and Starling, the signal is still active," by the end of Felicity's report, all the five assassins, Oliver and Diggle had surrounded her.

She looked at Nyssa, "You better go before I lose the signal."

* * *

"Hello…Hello, is that you Malcolm?" Moira said on the phone.

"Ah Moira, I didn't think you would have such good memory, remember the sound of my voice. I just wanted to let you know that my son is awake, I'm sure your son would be happy to hear the news. Oh, and now that I have my son back. My next task is to complete my family, I'll be coming for my daughter next….don't ever say I didn't warn you, for old times sake of course," Malcolm told her.

"Don't do this Malcolm, please don't do this," Moira pleaded with him.

"Oh but now is the best time. Now while your son is destructed with QC business, letting your son head the task to bring QC its former glory isn't really very wise, not wise at all. He has too much on his plate, with his nightly activities and all. Do you even know where you're son is right now?"

"I never would have pegged you for a stalker, Malcolm," Moira said.

"You are his mother. You should teach your son not to associate with dangerous individuals. Assassins, they are the most dangerous of them all…."

"What are you talking about?" Moira asked, now confused.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Malcolm shared with her before cut the call.

* * *

"Jensen Sensay, I am Nyssa, heir to the demon Ra's al Ghul. You will tell me where I can find Doctor Darrk or I will kill you where you sit," Nyssa told the man whose back was to her as they entered a room.

"Hello Nyssa, heir to the demon," the man answered her, slowly turning around.

"Darrk…" Nyssa whispered, raising her bow.

"You can kill me now, but you will never find your sister. In the meantime, my men are dealing with your team of assassins and new friends. I am afraid, not all of them would survive tonight," Darrk taunted.

"Where is my sister!" Nyssa demanded.

"Somewhere that's not here. Somewhere you won't be able to find her."

Nyssa fired an arrow, one after the other in succession but Darrk proved to be the expert that he was, evading her arrows every single time. He countered by firing his own arrows, hitting his target by planting one on Nyssa's shoulder, making her momentarily loose her concentration.

Outside the other three assassins, together with Sara, Diggle and the Arrow where battling Darrks army of trained assassins. Diggle the least trained in the way of the assassins was the first one down, seeing this Oliver had come to his aid.

Sara knew they were outnumbered. Darrk had come prepared for the attack. Sara had shouted at the comms for Nyssa and the others to pull back. But since Darrks army continued to be aggressive, Oliver, Sara and the assassins had no choice but to be on the defensive.

Nyssa was down on one knee for the second time.

"Tell your father, he will need to face me if wants to see his daughter alive," before Darrk made his escape.

In the end, Nyssa had lost two assassins and she, the other assassin and Diggle had all suffered injuries. They had all decided to regroup back to the lair.

* * *

"I got it," Felicity fist pumped into the air.

"You got what?" Oliver leaned over to see what she had accomplished.

Felicity looked over to him, feeling his breath on her hair, "I recovered some of the data of Applied Sciences." They were in one of the conference rooms of QC, the one beside Oliver's new office which Felicity used as her temporary office.

Oliver pulled a chair next to her, as together they browsed through the information. Technical plans and files all with the heading Advance Weapons. They had recovered the plans and in the process had the opportunity to move forward with QC's military contracts, recover the millions that would be due them once they complete the contracts.

"That's part of it, not all of it. But it's a large share of it. I still have to work on recovering some of the data for other contracts, maybe a week at most. Then I can move on to assist the scientists with deciphering the technical data," Felicity told Oliver.

"Felicity, you're remarkable. You really are," Oliver kissed her cheek.

"I know," she said grinning at Oliver.

"Now, I think our work, at least for today is done. Am thinking, no arrow business tonight or assisting the league. Tonight, I get to spend with my girlfriend, would you like to go to dinner with me. I know I said we would after the business with Malcolm was over," Oliver tentatively asked her.

"But Malcolm is still in the wind. And Tommy is still missing," Felicity reminded him.

"True, but we all need a break. Even super heroes need to have dinner. So what do you say?" Oliver encouraged her.

* * *

"Tommy son, glad to see you awake," Malcolm said as he sensed Tommy start to move while still lying down on the bed.

Tommy blinked and tried to move, but his whole body hurt like hell.

"Don't try to move, you've have a number of injuries. The most major one was a rebar to the stomach" Malcolm informed him as he neared his son's bed. "No worries, I'm here now, I'll take care of you. I am your father after all."

* * *

"Scotch, neat." Oliver told the waiter.

"Just water for me," Felicity smiled at the waiter but the waiter was waylaid by Oliver for a moment, "Felicity, maybe you will need alcohol…to loosen up a bit?"

"No need Oliver, my middle name is awkward. The alcohol wouldn't change that," smiling at the waiter to tell and reinforcing her water order.

"We should have a lot to talk about, let me see, work-related," she gave Oliver a cringed expression, "so not what I want to get into, definitely not a date night topic. Maybe our nightly activities, "gesturing with air quotes, "or maybe not, although I don't really know if it was wise to leave Diggle with Sara and Nyssa at the lair, another thing not to talk about during date night," Felicity finished with a tentative smile.

"That limits our topic choices to almost zero," Oliver told her.

"We can talk about you. I mean I know the highlights and lowlights of your life by now, at least more than enough to do the footnote references if someone came to me about writing a book on your life."

Oliver leaned forward, his elbows on the table, "Felicity, there is still a part of my life that you don't know about, the five years I was away, I wasn't just on Lian Yu, I was also in Hong Kong…."

* * *

"Mr. Diggle, Sara and I will take care of this. You still have to recover from your injuries and, you have done more than enough with helping us," Nyssa told Diggle as they all monitored a blaze that was being reported in a local news channel.

"To everyone else, it looks like just another fire. But for those who know, It's a League signal, a symbol of sorts that tells us someone else from the League or someone who knows about the league is here and wants to meet," Sara explained to Diggle.

Diggle nodded, "if it's what you say it is then I wouldn't argue with you. I'll stay here just in case you need anything. I'll have to give Oliver and Felicity heads up on this, just so they know."

Sara nodded, "you do that. But maybe give then a couple of hours of alone time first, I think even they deserve it."

Diggle smiled, acknowledging the unuttered message. Shortly after, Nyssa, Sara and the other assassin geared up and left the lair.

* * *

"It's been a long time, a very long time old friend," the man dressed in all black said.

"Not quite long enough. I've heard about your…..conflict, to put it delicately. If your purpose is to seek my allegiance, then I will stop you right there. I have paid my dues, I've moved on," the Dark Archer answered.

"I think you forget easily. And it is not so much an allegiance, but an alliance. We have common enemies, or at least we will have common enemies. The world is changing as we speak, evolving. It is such a waste of your potential, to be so focused on bringing your family together, your son and a daughter, when you can have so much more."

The Dark Archer's brow arced at the mention of his daughter, information that only a few were privy to. But this was the League, he shouldn't have been surprised. They had ways to uncover information, secrets that even he didn't know. He paused for a few seconds before he answered, "we all have things that we have to do. This is my mission, a respite, not to detract from my bigger purpose."

"An alliance then, you will need it if you want to get to your daughter. And I do not mean her physical being because that is the easy part. The mental state, the mind…that's the greatest challenge, to be fully accepted by your heirs, they need to be one with you, in mind and spirit. The same drive I have instilled in you as your sensei and mentor," the figure in black said.

The Dark Archer gave the man in black a slight bow, "sensei."

"Brilliant then, strike when they least expect, from where they expect it the least. The deepest cut will come from being betrayed by your own blood. It is also the most intimate. It kills the spirit."

The Dark Archer looked beyond the figure in black to a new presence beyond him, "Talia…"

* * *

**_Let me recap, The League of Assassins w/ Ra's al Ghul and Doctor Daark (refer to DC Comics for reference), Ray Palmer and much more…..and more to come in the next chapter. Alliances and allegiances…smoke and mirror tactics, game of thrones anyone?_**

**_Like I said, it gets bumpier before we get our Olicity HEA. Don't worry, we still get snippets of our favorite couple as they show everyone they are the team to beat._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note: Still can't get over that Felicity-centric episode, second highest for the season. That should say a lot about our girl._**

**_Like I promised, action, revelations, allegiances and alliances will be made. I'm going for shock value in the end. This has been the most I have done grunt work for a chapter, research, research, research (the results of my research will unfold during the next chapters (it has something to do with Ray Palmer)…hope it was worth all the effort. I picked up some useful bits to create some (and when I say some, I mean it loosely) parallels to DC comicverse but it's still my take overall._**

**_Oh and by the way, my birthday is the 14_****_th_****_ of November. You may greet me if you want…this is my gift to all of you._**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

**_Twitter: lollipopsays, Tumblr: everythinglollipop_**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 16_**

"Nothing you will say will change my opinion about Ollie. And I wouldn't change any single thing of what happened that night. What you did was wrong, can't you see that," Tommy told his father. He was still very weak, his torso was still wrapped, stitches still needed to be removed but taking every single one of his injuries into consideration, his father thought now was the moment to start to work on mind conditioning.

"It was all for your mother Tommy. She didn't deserve to die that way. For years I left it alone, but the Glades just became an even bigger melting pot of degenerates, they all deserved what was due them," Malcolm insisted.

"If you felt so strongly about the Glades, then why didn't you do it the right way, educate them, provide shelter, sponsor causes. There were always better ways were lives wouldn't have been compromised. People I cared about who had nothing to do with Mom's death, they almost died that night," Tommy argued.

"Your attachment to your so called friends almost got you killed. Almost dying to save someone else who wasn't even family, that was the most idiotic thing you could have done."

"You wouldn't understand. You will never understand. We used to be so close, now we are poles apart. I can't catch even a glimpse of the father I once loved and admired, you have become someone I don't recognize anymore" Tommy told his father.

Malcolm stood up and placed a palm on his son's shoulder, "soon you will understand son, everything will be clearer. In the meantime you need to recover your strength."

* * *

"It's done. All the encrypted data for our military contracts have been recovered. I've also created back-ups for the back-ups and dedicated an I-Cloud server for our applied science data," Felicity told Oliver and Moira Queen. Both of whom were looking at blankly.

"That sounds a lot like you said you just guaranteed that no matter what happens in the future all our data will be secured," Oliver finally answered tentatively.

Felicity frowned while nodding at the same time, "unless someone hacks into our Cloud server, which is why I will be tripling the security measures for the data."

"That should keep all of our investors happy. You really have outdone yourself Felicity, I can't thank you enough for what you are doing not just in behalf of QC but personally, You really are as remarkable as I always hear my son say," Moira sincerely told Felicity.

Felicity was momentarily flustered at Moira's comment, "I try to live up to being remarkably remarkable."

* * *

"A public place, a park bench mid-afternoon, I'll give you credit you were always the smarter one. At least between you and your brother," Malcolm said as he sat down beside Thea.

"Which one, which brother? I have two," Thea answered him looking him straight in the eye.

"So you really did overhear your mother and me talking. Sneaky Thea, you really are much like me," Malcolm said proudly.

"I am nothing like you. Robert Queen is my father. He is the only father I will ever have. That's the only thing I wanted to say to you, the reason why I agreed for us to meet," Thea stood up and started to walk away but turned back one last time, "if you are even half the father Robert Queen was, you would bring Tommy back to the people who care about him, give me my brother back."

"You can see Tommy anytime you want Thea. That's why I'm here. I want all three of us together. You deserve to spend time with your brother. Tommy would appreciate you more than Oliver ever did."

Thea took three steps back to bring her to within a foot of Malcolm, "you know what Malcolm," she all but spat the name, "you may try to drive a wedge between Ollie and me, or even my mother and me, but you will never succeed. My mom and my brother, we don't always get along but at the end of the day we are Queens, we are a family, they are all the family I need. Them and Tommy," she finished before walking away finally.

"This is only the beginning Thea. I won't let you walk away from me again next time," Malcolm shouted at her.

* * *

"Today is an important day not just for Queen Consolidated but for Starling City. Today we break ground for a new and better Applied Sciences building, the cornerstone of QC's endeavors. It is not only a legacy of the Queen family to Starling, but more importantly it is Starling City's pride to the world.

...Much has been said about QC recently, but I assure you my family remains committed to the task of rebuilding not only QC beyond its former glory but doing its share in ensuring Starling City will never again be victim to the mass of destruction it has experienced. Together, we will rise up and be better than ever for future generations.

...And speaking of future generations, it is my pleasure to announce that my son, Oliver Queen will be stepping in as CEO of Queen Consolidated effective immediately. Walter Steele, my late husband and former CEO of QC would be as proud as I am of this moment.

...Since it is a day of announcements, as Chairperson of QC, it is also my pleasure to announce officially that Mr. Ray Palmer who recently invested in QC will be spearheading the efforts for our Applied Sciences Division and Ms. Felicity Smoak , owner and chief technical officer of Smoak Solutions, will also be staying on as consultant on a long-term basis.

...A lot of the groundwork of bring QC forward is a tribute to the efforts of Ms. Smoak and her team who have successfully accomplished the recovery of vital data.

...So to the people who will steer QC forward, Mr. Palmer, Ms. Smoak and Oliver Queen, good luck and god speed!" Moira finished to a boisterous round of applause.

Oliver, Felicity and Ray Palmer where all seated on stage acknowledging the support they were getting from the people of Starling City when Oliver was introduced by his mother for his very first speech as CEO of QC.

Ray took the opportunity of Oliver's distraction to whisper to Felicity, "the best part of being more involved in QC is having the pleasure of working with you. You know you and I will have long nights together and you can take that statement anyway you want."

Felicity looked at Ray like he was out of his mind before she blocked him out and focused on Oliver's speech. Thankfully Moira took the seat beside her after introducing Oliver, eliminating further need for interaction between Felicity and Ray.

It had taken several hours from the press conference all the way to an impromptu party that was held at the lobby of QC. Finally everyone else including the Queens with Felicity had left for the night leaving only a handful of QC employees including Ray Palmer who was organizing his temporary work space, his permanent one will be housed in the new building when it was completed.

Part of his task was to interpret the technical data Felicity had recovered and start on the assembly and completion of the item stated in the contracts. He eagerly went through the data on his computer screen, zeroing in on the OMAC project for advance weapons. He studied the plans carefully, filtering through the pages, going back and forth with hungry determination.

At the end of it, he had a happy smile on his face. This was the reason he had plugged in a billion dollars into QC, this information was what he needed. It was true he held the reputation of being an inventor and technical genius, he didn't need to be attached to QC to further his reputation. In fact, a large part of the board of directors had questioned why he wouldn't fight Moira for the CEO position and just accept her decision to make Oliver Queen CEO and he a poor second as chief of Applied Science Division. But, for his purpose, he was exactly where he wanted to be. Having full access to the goldmine of data of QC, this was what he had in mind from the beginning.

Whatever else he was planning, he was equally dedicated to the same goals as Moira and now Oliver, in delivering QC's commitments. He was used to multi-tasking and with able and trusted assistants as well as Felicity Smoak as consultants, QC's project will get off the ground, all the project will be delivered, despite it being a cover to his own agenda.

Just a very few people, he could count them with the fingers on one hand, knew about his intentions. For him it was personal, hence the need to do this himself when he usually sent underlings for information. Ted Kord was a friend, a good friend, his death shouldn't be for nothing. He couldn't let Maxwell Lord and his checkmate organization get anywhere near QC, not with the kind of data QC had. No one in QC, not even the Queens were aware of exactly what they had. Palmer still had to decide how he should play it from now on with the task of getting one foot in the door of QC accomplished.

He knew he needed allies. He had heard about a group of masked individuals who were doing good, protecting the city. He closed all the computers typing in a new encrypted password that he knew was virtually impenetrable except maybe for Felicity Smoak. Another subject that he was still undecided on was what to do with her. She was an asset that he was salivating on, it burned him that the younger Queen had her firmly loyal to him.

Ray finally stood up, turning off the lights to his office. He had done enough that day, everything else including OMAC, Ted Kord, Maxwell Lord, Felicity Smoak and QC. He would plan for them tomorrow. Tonight he was finally giving himself a much needed break.

* * *

"That's weird," Felicity said, her senses focused on typing away.

"Got something?" Oliver approached her, as he spied her creased brow all the way from the training mats.

"Yup," she partially turned toward Oliver, "but it's weird, it just popped out from nowhere. As if someone wanted us to know, it's subtle but traceable."

"It's moving, it's…oh," Felicity paused.

"What." Oliver asked her still dressed in sweats.

"It stopped." Felicity said now madly typing away again.

"What's happening," Sara asked Felicity concerned at what she was seeing.

"The signal, its right above us…it's…." Felicity's statement was cut by the opening of the steel door then everything shot to hell.

Oliver rolled over to get his bow and arrows while the others scrambled around for their weapons, everyone caught unaware. In 5 seconds flat, everyone had at least one weapon ready as the new guests walked down the steel steps unhurriedly.

"Daark," Nyssa said.

"Ah Nyssa, hope you don't mind," Daark glanced around to locate Oliver, "Mr. Queen or should I call you the Arrow. Sorry for barging unannounced although I did give your sweet girl there a ten second heads up," Daark continued.

Oliver heard Felicity's breath intake and slowly positioned himself in front of her which was noticed by Daark.

"Ah Mr. Queen, protecting your loved one, don't deny it, I've been observing your team long enough. I was saddened to know that you have aligned yourself with the League, such waste," Daark continued shaking his head.

"Your fight is with us Daark," Nyssa positioned her quiver, as did Sara and the other assassin, completely encircling Daark.

"My fight is with the League and everyone else who sides with the League, you do not want me as enemy Mr. Queen, but if that is what you want then that is what you will get," Daark finished his warning to Oliver.

In less than three seconds, five other assassins jumped down from the steel door and started to engage Nyssa, Sara and the other assassin. Oliver and Diggle joined the fight to make it a 5 against 5 fight with Daark opting to watch from the sidelines.

After a minute, three of Daark's assassins were down and Nyssa and Sara started to make a beeline for Daark while Oliver, Diggle and the other assassin finished off the other two assassins of Daark.

From out of nowhere, a new figure dressed in black jumped down, inserting himself in the fight Oliver and the other assassins were currently in. Immediately the numbers tilted in the favor of Daark's assassins as the new figure finished of the last of the assassin associated with the League and concentrated his efforts on Oliver Queen who was still dressed in sweats. The other two remaining assassins of Daark had focused on Diggle who now had several knife slashes and an arrow imbedded in his shoulder rendering him useless. With Oliver coming to the aid of Diggle, the new figure dress in black made a beeline for Felicity.

"I wonder what makes you so special that my son would exchange his life for yours," the dark figure asked her.

Felicity had stood up and was using her chair as a shield in front of her while using her left hand to search for her knife that was taped to the side of her desk. A precaution Diggle and Oliver had insisted was necessary at the time they were hiding weapons all around the lair.

"I am Malcolm Merlyn also known as the Dark Archer, and if I may say, you are as unremarkable as I thought you would be," Malcolm started to approach her letting his guard down as he lowered his bow thinking she was useless.

As he was two feet away from Felicity, she suddenly lunged for him with the knife she now had secured in her hand managing to slice his arm open catching him by surprise for a few seconds before instinct took over and he had the knife out of her hand a second later.

"Well maybe not so useless after all, you have a little bit of fit in you on top of," glancing to his right for a second" obviously superior computer skills, unfortunately for you, you wouldn't live through the night," as he once again advanced toward her before an arrow stymied him.

"Stay away from her!" Oliver's voiced boomed from across the room, until he was suddenly in front of Malcolm engaging him in hand to hand combat.

In the other side of the lair, Daark was skillfully fighting off both Nyssa and Sara until another figure suddenly joined the fight quickly engaging Sara leaving Nyssa to her duel with Daark.

The duels continued around the lair for a few more minutes with Felicity now ducking out of the way into a corner as she spotted Diggle successfully finish of the last of the assassins of Daark then fall down on his back breathing heavily.

Oliver and Malcolm were still engaging and at the same time had words with one another with Oliver demanding Malcolm release Tommy.

"You have other things to worry about besides Tommy, like for instance," as Malcolm gave Oliver an elbow in the jaw, "what would Thea do now that she knows about me being her true father."

Oliver's eyes widened for a moment at the reveal but he channeled his anger into winning the fight against Malcolm, "Robert Queen will always be her father. Thea will never acknowledge you as her father."

"We will see about that Oliver. This is not over," as he gave Oliver another solid punch on the face, "we will meet again soon enough," with that last statement he pushed off Oliver then disappeared from sight.

Oliver immediately ran to Felicity, "are you alright?"

Felicity nodded, still quite in shock at what was happening not only was the lair compromised but all of them where now weary with battle scars.

"Felicity," Oliver repeated this time grabbing her face and leaning in to kiss her as if to rid himself of the nightmare a few minutes ago when he saw Malcolm approach her and almost kill her if not for Felicity catching Malcolm unaware, "don't ever scare me like that again. Never again."

Sara continued to duel with a new nemesis and Nyssa against Daark. Daark suddenly plunged a knife into Nyssa's shoulder before he too disappeared.

Finally, Sara's assailant and Daark where on the top most step of the stair near the steel door about to exit but not before Daark had one more thing to say as Sara went to Nyssa to check on her for injuries before Daarks voice had them both facing the stairway.

""The deepest cut will come from being betrayed by your own blood. It is also the most intimate. It kills the spirit," Daark repeated the words he had said to Malcolm but this time directed them to Nyssa before the the assassin he was with lifted her bow and shot three consecutive arrows at Sara before lowering her hood.

"Talia!" Nyssa whispered. A second later she heard a thump, someone falling down hard and glanced to her left, "Sara!"

* * *

**_Kill me now! It hurt to do that to Sara again...but, it was necessary. Next chapter will feature Ra's al Ghul and more on OMAC and Ray's agenda, Thea's burden, as well as a lot of Olicity moments._**

**_Any guesses were this is going?_**

**_Mark the date, November 13th posting...a day before my birthday! And right after Arrow 3x6...is Roy really guilty? _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note: I've had a lot of comments/reviews/questions asked me across all my fanfiction stories, but I've never laughed as hard at a question until I read _**_highlander348__**'s question (chapter 16), for everyone's info it read: "I just have one question! Have Felicity and Oliver had sex yet! Please tell me! Please", and that of course to answer THAT question was my highest priority…so for you **__highlander348__** the answer is not yet, it's just been mind-blowing kissing, hugs and spooning but they still haven't gone beyond that phase but, things will change….so sad this is rated T...maybe I will change it to M.  
**_

**_Sorry again for killing off Walter and now Sara, and just so you know, they won't be the last casualties in this war. _**

**_Now, I'm writing in a new superhero into the fold—the 'fern'. It's unassuming yet quite strength will bear witness to the struggles of the team. Go fern! (I've completely gone bonkers!) Who knows, the fern may even have some dialogue…. _**

**_AND A BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE BIRTHDAY GREETS, JUST FOR THAT, YOU'RE ALL GETTING ANOTHER CHAPTER! TODAY IS ACTUALLY MY BIRTHDAY!_**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

**_Twitter: lollipopsays, Tumblr: everythinglollipop_**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 17_**

"It doesn't seem right Oliver, to just leave Sara in the lair, on that metal table. It seems so impersonal. I mean, I've known her for all of two minutes and I've liked her already. You've had history with her, it seems like you're acting as if you didn't even know her. It's okay to have feelings," Felicity told Oliver, her eyes still slightly puffy from crying almost the whole night not only for Sara, but for everyone and everything…the destruction of the lair, the multiple injuries everyone had suffered, for Walter, for Tommy…

Oliver exhaled heavily, his back to Felicity as he looked out of the glass windows from the conference room of QC which was Felicity's temporary office beside his.

"I can't allow myself the luxury of emotions. Everyone, everyone is looking to me to lead," Oliver answered her tortured.

Felicity stood up from her chair and embraced him from the back, "Oliver, I cannot begin to fathom exactly what you are going through, but I know two things, one, you are not alone."

Felicity stepped around Oliver to squeeze herself between the glass and Oliver, positioning her hands on his cheeks, "and that I believe in you. No matter what, I will always believe in you."

Oliver inhaled then bent his temple so that their temples were touching, "Felicity, I don't know what I will do without you in my life. You've been my rock. I can't lose you…I don't know if you being involved in our other activities is a good thing anymore."

"Oliver no! You…you can't let one setback cloud your judgment, set us back several steps. You and I and Diggle, we three, we are a team now, you need us. Even if you think that you don't need me, I need you. Don't let this defeat us."

Oliver grabbed Felicity's cheeks and kissed her with all the emotion that had been building up in him during the last two days.

"Oh my, maybe QC needs doorbells, or maybe I should have just knocked but the door was open and last I checked this was an office, although I like the way you think Oliver, mixing business with pleasure…" Ray Palmer interrupted them a smirk on his face.

Oliver reluctantly pushed Felicity slowly away while mentally arrowing Ray Palmer in his mind. "Palmer, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said," taking a seat in one of the conference chairs across Felicity's workspace, "this is an office, where business is supposed to be conducted, and by business I mean official" gesturing air quotes, "not personal business. I'm here to discuss with Felicity matters concerning Applied Sciences Division, I even brought some data see," showing both his tablet. "Since you're hear Oliver, as CEO of QC, I guess you might as well sit in."

Felicity walked back to her chair to sit down and Oliver took the chair beside her, "Mr. Palmer…" Felicity started.

"Call me Ray, Felicity. Mr. Palmer seems so impersonal don't you think?"

"Ray," giving him a pointed look, "what would you like to discuss?"

Ray Palmer cleared his throat looking at both Oliver and Felicity calculatingly for a second before he broke a smile, "I've made tentative recommendations for moving forward with some of the pending contracts QC will have to fulfill, based on their deadline scheduled of course," pushing some buttons on his tablet so that his data would be projected onto the bigger screen in the conference room, "I will personally oversee the military and technology contracts, these being my strong points, although I'd say I don't really have weak points….but, in the interest of working double time, there are a couple of medical technology contracts, particularly the ebola vaccine and cancer related drug that QC is developing that I think we need outside input for."

Ray was looking at both Felicity and Oliver during his mini presentation, "and I've done due diligence and research and…have come to the conclusion that we need to work with a consultant for primarily these two projects."

Oliver leaned back in his chair and asked Ray, "do you have someone particularly in mind then?"

Ray finally made eye contact with Felicity as he made his last statement, "as a matter a fact yes, only one name came to mind, the exact expert we need, Donna Smoak."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Felicity reacted.

"Oh believe me, I kid you not," smirking once again at Felicity. "In fact I'm so serious I already broached the idea with Moiira Queen, and she agreed with me."

Ray took his tablet once again to disengaged the link with the big screen. "In fact, if I am not mistaken," glancing at his prototype watch, "she's about to be entering the building as we speak. Moira is already in the board room as we speak, which is where I will be heading now. Of course, both of you are needed in that meeting too." He started to step out of the conference room before turning back, "I'll give you two a minute."

* * *

"Hi sweetheart," Donna kissed her daughter on the cheek after greeting everyone else in the room.

"Donna, I think Mr. Palmer, the new head of Applied Science division of QC and also a shareholder of QC, has briefed you on the purpose of the meeting?" Moira gave her a small smile.

"Ah yes he did. I have to say, I was surprised but then again it's rather exciting to be invited to consult on such life changing medical breakthroughs."

"Exactly what I had hoped your answer would be. Now I see were exactly Felicity got her looks and brains," Ray Palmer interjected.

Oliver gave an unprofessional snort and Felicity gave her mom a forced smile as her mother looked at her questioningly after Ray made what seemed like a not so very inter-office like comment.

"I understand that you need a consult for both the ebola vaccine QC is developing and the cancer drug that is for testing? I would however like to repeat what I had told Mr. Palmer on the phone. I have to work with a team I am familiar with so therefore my team will also be joining me for the consult," Donna reinforced.

"Of course Donna, now as you know our labs are currently non-existent, we have contracted a local lab within Starling to be the temporary base for our medical technology projects. I hope this is convenient for you?" Moira asked Donna.

"That's perfect. It will allow me and my team and your team of course a better environment. I'll just have to have a peek at were exactly the research for the projects are at this point so I can make a more detailed plan of action, but I think everything is workable," Donna gave everyone a dazzling smile.

"Let me finalize the details of your contract right now then so I can have them sent to you by tomorrow, I'll have to run those by our illustrious leader over there," gesturing to Oliver, "for the go ahead," before Ray stood up and left.

After everyone watch Ray exit Moira grabbed everyone's attention again, "well I think before we all immerse ourselves into the business of QC, this is as good a time as any to have lunch with the kids first, right Donna?"

Oliver and Felicity both felt the urge to roll their eyes at their mothers who gave them twin grins but resisted, preferring to just escort their mothers to the elevators for the lunch out.

* * *

"We have suffered looses before. This is just a minor setback," Ra's al Ghul himself just suddenly appeared at the lair while Nyssa was bent over the body of Sara still overcome with emotion before she stood up to face her father.

"She is one of us, we've lost four others and Sara. Losses which would have been avoidable if we had known that my very own sister would rather side with a traitor like Daark than with her sister or even her very own father." Stepping toward Ra's shaking with unbridled anger, "she put three arrows in Sara, she killed Sara herself."

Emotionlessly Ra's answered, "knowing Talia, she knew this was the one thing Daark would see as the way for her to prove her allegiance to him once and for all. We all know you allude yourself to be passionate about that one," pointing to Sara's body that was laid down on the metal table.

Nyssa frowned before she caught on to what her father was saying, "are you telling me that Talia and you are working together! That she was working her way to infiltrate Daark's organization! That all this was for nothing! That's Sara's death was just a sacrifice!"

Ra's walked around the lair, taking everything in, before he answered his daughter, "a necessary sacrifice. And you didn't need to know, it had to look like you really believed that you thought Talia has betrayed us all when Daark saw you. The deaths of our comrades, they were necessary sacrifices, something that we all should be prepared to do."

"She was one of us!"

Ra's waved his hand in dismissal as he looked around the lair again, "so this is the Arrow's place. It seems he has decided to meddle in the League business."

"He helped our cause and got this," gesturing all around the lair, "in return. Daark has no boundaries. And in case you didn't know yet, Malcolm Merlyn is alive and also meddling. He aligned himself with Daark," Nyssa told her father.

"Then he should consider his free pass revoked. Anyone who sides against me is the enemy," Ra's answered turning to face Nyssa.

"And what about avenging Sara and the others?"

"The right time will come for that. Daark will have his day and I will make sure you are front and center when that day happens. In the meantime, we have other business to attend to. Talia is now irrevocably inside Daark's camp, that is enough for now."

"No, I can't just leave her like this," Nyssa told her father.

Ra's turned away, "I will give you a day then, no more."

* * *

Oliver and Diggle had righted the last of the overturned tables, finally getting the lair back in order after two days. They had buried Sara in her old grave the night before. Nyssa had said her goodbye shortly after. The three of them had returned to the lair shortly after to clean it up.

Felicity had gone out for a bit to check in with her father and see the progress in her own company and as Oliver sat down exhausted in the couch, the steel door opened and down came his Felicity carrying a potted plant?

As she reached the last step, she spotted Oliver who was giving her a questioning look.

"It's a fern!" lowering it on Oliver's work table. "I just thought we need something to brighten up the place, make it more homey, God knows we spend more time here than even QC."

Oliver stood up to inspect the fern, "and you thought the fern was the perfect way to make this place more…homey?"

Felicity crossed her arms in challenge, "it's green, it doesn't require much of our time. It can survive in dark places."

"Strong and independent, I like it." Oliver told her challenging her back.

Felicity turned to go to her work area and sit down, "now I've started to do multiple traces for Malcolm, it's just a matter of time. With everything that has happened, we deserve a break soon."

Oliver placed his hands on her shoulder, "Felicity, thank you."

Felicity turned her chair and tilted her head to look at Oliver, "for what?"

Oliver sat his ass on her table as he looked down at her, "for being you, for being Felicity, my Felicity."

Felicity stood up and grinned at Oliver, "who would have thought that getting drunk and stumbling in on your secret identity in the dark alley would lead to all these," gesturing around her, "and this," gesturing between her and Oliver.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, "Felicity…."

Diggle cleared his throat, "in case you guys forgot I'm here too."

Felicity leaned in, muffling her giggles as she pressed herself against Oliver's chest.

"Time to get out of here," pulling Felicity with him. "See you tomorrow Digg."

* * *

"Oliver dear, a word please, Felicity please join us this involved you too," Moira said in greeting as she saw them arrive from the balustrade, gesturing for them to join her in the study.

"Malcolm got in touch with me a few days ago. He, he told me. More like gave me advance notice that he intends to get to Thea, to unite his family, the three of them together, he with his children Tommy and Thea."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Oliver told his mother a little frustrated at the delay.

"Sweetheart, you've been busy the last few days, with everything that has happened. There are things that you needed to do that were important, I didn't want to add this on top of everything you had going on," Moira told her son a little apologetic.

"This IS important mom. We are talking about your daughter, my sister! And Tommy!"

"I'm sorry son, I wasn't thinking straight. Malcolm has a way of getting to me," Moira said quietly.

Felicity held Oliver's hand which immediately brought down his blood pressure to a more normal level, "I'm sorry mom, I know it's not your fault. This is all Malcolm. He just refuses to get out of our lives." Locking eyes with his mom, "I promise you, he will never get Thea. He will have to go through me before he gets to her."

Moira was starting to tear up not only at Oliver's promise but also because she felt so powerless, "this is all my fault."

"No mom," Oliver started to say but paused and turned around abruptly toward the closed door, "Thea, I know you're there." Oliver suddenly said which had both Moira and Felicity startled.

"Thea…." Oliver repeated.

The door slowly opened and Thea walked in tentatively closing the door after her.

"Oh Thea dear…" Moira started to say walking toward her.

Thea stopped her mother's progress with a palm, "Mom, I know…you should have told me. All of you," encompassing her brother and Felicity who were both looking at her with regret in their eyes, "how could you keep something like this from me, you're my family. Keeping this from me," wiping away her tears, "how could you. Mom…Ollie, even Felicity knew before I did!"

"Oh Thea," Felicity started to say.

Thea shook her head, "no Felicity I'm not blaming you. I know it's not your fault. But both of you," pointing a finger at her brother and mother, "what else are you keeping from me. I hate all these secrets!"

Moira approached her daughter, "no more secrets dear, I promise you," embracing her daughter.

Oliver took the last few steps toward his sister and mother to take his turn to embrace his sister, "I'm sorry speedy."

Thea pulled herself out of the arms of her brother before she continued, "I met with Malcolm."

"Speedy," Oliver started.

"I had to see him. I had to tell him that he was nothing to me. That he may have fathered me but Robert Queen was my father, the only father I will ever have."

"Oh Thea," Moira once again said.

"And I also know about Tommy. Malcolm, he told me about Tommy."

Oliver rubbed his face, "Speedy, promise me you will never do something like this again. Malcolm is dangerous. He's unpredictable."

"You think he would hurt his own daughter? He told me, he wanted me to join him. To go with him, that Tommy and I, we will be a family, the three of us. I turned him down. I told him to shove it up his ass," Thea said sarcastically.

"Speedy…" Oliver started to say again.

"No Ollie, I am part of this family. The Queen family, therefore I have a say. I've thought about it, a lot. We all want Tommy back. And there's a way for that to happen, it's the best way."

"Speedy no…I won't allow it," Oliver said angrily at her.

"You won't allow it. You can't stop it. You can't stop me. It's my decision."

Moira was confused at the direction the conversation was taking, "sweetheart, what are you talking about."

"You need an inside man, or in this case, an inside woman in the Merlyn household. I am the best option. I am the only option."

"No!" Moira said softly shaking her head.

"Speedy, no! You are playing a dangerous game," Oliver said more forcefully.

"I can handle it," Thea insisted.

"No you can't, because you haven't realized that it's not actually a game."

"I need to do this. If Tommy really is my brother, I need to do what I can. I'd do the same for you Ollie."

"Speedy."

"Now Ollie, you either help me plan this out or get out of my way. Because one way or another, this is going to happen, it's your choice." Stepping toward her brother and looking him in the eye, "I am not as unaware as you think I am. There are secrets that I have known for quite awhile now," Thea said before she turned her back to walk out the door but not before leaving with a parting shot, "your move brother dear."

* * *

Thea had spat a whirlwind of words at Oliver earlier all but telling him that she would do what she would, with or without his support. His mother had told him in very specific words after Thea had left that they should all sit down, discuss and plan this as a family. That it was about time they included Thea. She felt that if they were to ignore Thea, they would lose her. And everything that they had been working for, for the Queen family, everything they stood for as a family, would be for nothing.

Felicity had finally pulled him toward the bedroom, instinctively sensing his inner turmoil.

She gently sat him on the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of him slowly taking off his shoes, one after the other after which she removed his socks. The little time they had been together she knew that he had a fetish for foot rubs so she started to do just that placing a foot on top of her lap.

Glancing up while continuing to rub his foot she saw that he had his eyes closed and his mind elsewhere. She reached out to rub his cheeks standing up to straddle him and slide her arms around his neck.

"Am I a bad brother," Oliver asked her quietly.

"No you're not. You're a good brother and a good son. Anyone who really knows you would know that you do what you do because you want to protect the people you love," Felicity answered him while rubbing the back of his neck.

"But, because I think there's a but coming," Oliver sighed.

Felicity smiled a little, "there is a but, yes." Felicity soothed Oliver's cheek again, "you have to talk to your sister. I don't know her that well, but it sounded like she was 100% serious. And, in case you missed it which obviously is impossible because we are talking about you, you don't miss anything. It really sounded like she knows about who you are. Not Oliver, her brother, but the other you, the Arrow. I'm 100% sure Moira knows, now I'm 99% sure your sister knows too. Looks like your secret is not really a secret as far as your mother and sister are concerned."

Oliver leaned forward his head now on her chest, "and that is surprisingly the very least of my concerns right now."

She gently stroked the back of Oliver's head, "what are you going to do?"

He kissed the hollow between her breasts wrapping his arms tightly around her, "I don't know, I honestly don't know."

"You don't have to answer that tonight, come on let's get you ready for bed."

"Felicity, I love you, I don't know what I would do without you. It's just so easily to love you. It's so right."

Felicity lifted Oliver's head so she could look into his eyes, "and you know how I feel about you too." She lowered her hands to start to unbutton his shirt her lips following the path her hands had left.

"Felicity, I need you," he grabbed her face to kiss her.

Pulling her lips away from him for a moment, "I'm here," lifting herself on her knees she slowly grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it inch by inch above her head while maintain eye contact with Oliver.

Oliver's eyes grew noticeably dark as he skimmed his eyes over her body repositioning his hands just under her breasts, "Felicity are you sure, once we do this, there's no going back for me, for us. You mean the world to me. I won't be able to let you go after this."

Felicity unclasped the hook of her bra and let it drop on the floor, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you too. And I need you too."

In the span of a few seconds he had her underneath him with his hands tracing the sides of her body while his lips were locked on one of her nipples.

"Oh god!" Felicity pressed Oliver's head down on her breast.

Oliver let go of her nipple and looked at her from behind hooded lids, "I hope you're up for a sleepless night because I will take all night and probably early morning to show you how much I love you."

"Sleep is overrated anyway. Now show me exactly how much you love me."

Oliver chuckled then grabbed a nipple with his lips once again eliciting a low moan from Felicity.

* * *

_**Chapter 17 done. What did all of you think about Arrow3x6? They're saying so much Olicity will be coming three episodes down the road right after the cross-over and the mid-season finale.**_

_**Me, I just want more glimpses of the Fern, obsessed much?**_

_**The story will keep on moving in Chapter 18, have the story planned out. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: First of all, thank you for the birthday greets. Quick trip home with family in Melbourne then back to the working grind after an 8-hour flight to my birth country. _**

**_I will be posting a new story in Ao3 (Archive of Our Own by December), just trying a different Fanfic site also using same name: lollipopdiaries. Will make the announcement on my twitter account and link when that's done (my twitter: lollipopsays), so please follow my in twitter if you still haven't. I'm always on line so I get instant love there._**

**_So far I've killed off Walter & Sara, sorry about that. But we are in the middle of this story (that means we have a long way to go) and catalysts are integral. _**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

**_Twitter: lollipopsays, Tumblr: everythinglollipop_**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 18_**

"You are really going to do this. There is no way I can talk you out of this," Oliver asked his sister.

"Ollie, you can ask me that question a hundred times and each time my answer would be the same, I'm doing this," Thea answered him infuriated.

"Now sweetheart, you know we love you. We just want to make sure you are doing this for the right reasons," Moira interjected.

"What's more right than wanting a brother, who I didn't know I had by the way, Mother," she stressed the last word looking at Moira, "knowing that this is the best way. I can take care of myself. I don't need you or Ollie telling me what I can or cannot do!"

Oliver walked the distance to face his sister and look her in the eye, "speedy, any time you think it's going to be too much for you, please, please promise me that you will find a way to leave. Your safety should always come first. Even Tommy would agree with me on that. Promise me," he pressed his hands on her shoulders.

Thea had to pull her brothers arms so she could make up for the height difference to kiss his cheek, "I promise. And I love you Ollie. I just want for all of this drama to be over. I want our family and Tommy to be together. Is it too much to ask?"

Oliver embraced his sister kissing her hair. "No it's not speedy. No it's not."

* * *

"You're not supposed to do that," Tommy's assigned bodyguard told him.

"I'm your guard not your nanny, you might be a little confused," the younger guy answered.

"I wonder about that, everyone here if so afraid of my father, everyone but you."

The younger man shrugged, "I've been by myself for the longest time, no one that could be used as a threat to me. I'm here because, there's a bed, food. The basics. If the man tells me to guard you, I would. No biggie."

Tommy was lounged in front of the pool of the sprawling compound. His father had demanded from paid therapists that Tommy regain his fool body strength soon. Swimming was on the agenda today, hence the poolside lazing.

"Look Roy, all this," gesturing around, "this is all my father. This is not me, this will never be me. I think, you want more than just a bed and a full stomach. I think, you know you won't find it here. There's a world out there and it's waiting for you. I hope that when the time comes, you know which side to chose."

"Your side?' Roy lifted his brow.

"The right side, Roy. You must know what's going on here,' Tommy emphasized.

"Whatever it is, it's not going to happen today. Now it's almost sundown, we have to move inside the house. Your father's order, I still answer to him. Until that time comes."

* * *

Oliver just stared at her as she exited the ensuite bathroom they shared. His breath hitched and his stance faltered, entranced as he was by the woman in front of him.

"Is something wrong," Felicity asked him nervously, glancing down at what she was wearing suddenly unsure.

Oliver opened his mouth twice only to find his speech stunted taking a deep breath before attempting a third time, 'nothing's wrong. At least nothing's wrong with the way you look. You look…." Oliver let his eyes feasted over here, "breathtaking, perfect even."

"Breathtaking. Perfect. Two words that I thought would ever leave Oliver Queen's mouth. Well, at least when it came to describing me. I've always just seen myself as an ordinary, one-of-many nerd like girls who would rather toil around infront of a computer than spend endless hours infront of a mirror trying and failing to look anything close to breathtaking, let alone perfect. Wow!"

"Wow indeed. Felicity, there was never I time that I looked at you and saw someone ordinary let alone one-of-many," Oliver said as he slowly approached her. "To me the moment I met you, despite the circumstances of how we met, you where never one-of-many. You had your glasses crooked almost falling off from your nose, your hair was curled, a little untamed. Your dress was red, a little too short for my sanity," Oliver grimaced in remembrance.

"You had silver shoes on," Oliver had now reached Felicity his hand slowly lifted to her cheek, "which was the exact color of your purse, which you so nicely dropped for me. That night you stumbled upon my secret was the best thing that could have happened. You are the best thing that could have happened to me."

Felicity's eyes started to water, "Oliver Queen, you are not allowed to say things like that when we are about to walk out of the bedroom in ten seconds for your company's ball. It took me more than an hour to get my make-up just right."

Oliver gently rubbed the tears that escaped down her cheek, "you look even more beautiful without make-up anyway."

Felicity playfully punched his chest then made to straighten out Oliver's bowtie.

"I think that you're more beautiful without your clothes on," she told him cheekily. "But, we can't both be naked right now, we have somewhere to be."

Oliver circled his arms around her leaning in to nip her neck, "we can just skip the whole ball."

Felicity immediately pulled back, "no. no. no. I won't be able to look your mother in the eye if that happens. She'll know why. She'll give me that knowing look, the one that mothers-in-law usually give. Oh, not that I think you and I…or that she's my mother-in-law…or that, I'm going to stop now before I embarrass myself further."

When she looked up, Oliver was giving her a piercing look that made her frown, "I've made things awkward, haven't I."

"No you haven't. And you never will. I always want to know what's going on in that genius mind of yours," winking at her before he pulled her toward the door, "come on, we don't want to be late."

* * *

"Ah Moira," Donna leaned over to kiss her cheek while James shook hands with her.

"Donna, James, it's nice to see you both again," Moira gave them both a genuine smile.

"This is quite a party QC is throwing. We are not used to all this glamour and glitz," James said as he glanced around the room.

"It is an important occasion. It's how the business world functions I'm afraid. I will be introducing you around Donna. Everyone wants to meet our consultant partner for medical technology. And everyone definitely wants to meet the man who is a legend in information technology, James. It's really an honor to have both of you here."

"Now, you are embarrassing me Moira. Legend, I hope I'm not that old." James looked around again, noticing that Oliver and Felicity where still not around. "Where are the kids?"

Moira gave a small laugh, "they are probably on their way. Oliver knows how important tonight is."

"You know Moira. I didn't really give your son much credit when I first met him. But, he's really shown us what he is capable of. CEO of QC is no easy task. But more importantly, he really is good for our daughter,' including Donna in his statement as his wife nodded, "Felicity seems happier now. Happier than I've ever seen her, ever."

"I think they both give each other that happiness that we all see," Moira sighed, "I've always worried about my son, especially after what happened to him, but your daughter really is a blessing to him, to our family. I sincerely hope my son doesn't mess this up."

"Is that a stamp of approval I heard?" James teased Moira.

Moira looked at Donna and James then slowly nodded, "yes," she said slowly as if recognizing the importance of her statement, "yes it is. In the same way I wish my son has your stamp of approval."

James laughed heartily, "look at us, meddling into the lives of our children. Donna and I told Oliver a lifetime ago that we though he wasn't the right one for our Felicity. But, he showed us he was. So when, that time comes, which is hopefully far into the future, he will have our stamp of approval."

Donna pulled on her husband's shoulder as she saw Oliver and Felicity enter. Almost all heads turned toward the entrance to look at the couple who looked perfect together, "maybe the future is sooner than you think."

"Why is everyone looking at us," Felicity whispered the words to Oliver.

Oliver had indeed noticed that almost everyone was looking at them. Admittedly he was used to it, being a Queen after all. But he could sense the looks they were getting were different. These were Starling City's crème dela crème, the upper class, stiff lipped autocrats who fancied themselves Starling royalty. The men and women who were known to him as contemporaries of his parents were giving them, him mostly, knowing looks. As if confirming were his earlier thoughts were at before they left the bedroom.

He pressed his hand onto her bare back to egg her to move forward giving her a brief kiss on her hair in silent support, an action that was caught by everyone who refused to look away from them.

Thankfully their parents had moved toward them. Unfortunately for them however, they all carried the same expression all the others had.

"Oliver dear," Moira pulled her son down so he could peck her cheek before she did the same with Felicity as Donna also did the same before James shook hands with Oliver.

"Honey, I don't think if ever seen you more radiant," James complimented his daughter.

Felicity answered with a blush, "it's the dress."

"No it's not. It's you, you make the dress more beautiful," Oliver defended her.

"Ah, spoken like a true boyfriend I see," James patted Oliver's shoulder.

"But my son is right dear. There is something different about you. Son, you better keep this one by your side the whole night. I think she's going to catch the eye of a lot of eligible and not so eligible men tonight," Moira gave her son a pointed look.

Oliver tightened his arm around her waist infinitesimally, "don't plan on letting her out of my sight tonight, or any night."

Felicity attempted to punch his chest again but ended up with her hand on his chest as Ray Palmer approached.

"Ah, the first family or should I say families, Ray Palmer, very pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Smoak," Ray Palmer shook James Smoak's hand exuberantly.

"Mr. Palmer, I have also heard a lot about you."

"All good things I hope," Ray kidded James.

James looked at Donna, "you've stalked and harassed my wife and daughter."

Ray laughed, "yeah well, guilty as charged," raising his hands playfully. "I do have a tendency to do that. Smart women have that effect on me."

Felicity rolled her eyes and Oliver grunted.

"Moira, everything is set for the presentation tonight." Ray turned to the Smoaks, "we are launching the first of QC's products since the Applied Sciences building was leveled to the ground. Wearable technology 6.0," showing all of them the prototype he was wearing on his wrist. "Soon, this little thing will replace the computer. That's technology for the future. And it's going to be courtesy of QC."

"I never thought I'd still be alive to see that day coming," James cordially answered Ray. It was also exciting for him, this was his world too, revolutionary IT.

"There are a few things I would like to pick your brains on Mr. Smoak," Ray started.

"Call me James, Ray," James interrupted him.

"James, I know it sounds like a date. But would you like to have dinner with me sometime? We could talk information technology speak, I'm really excited to share with you some of my ideas. I feel we're kindred spirits. I feel so close to your family," encompassing Felicity and Donna in his look.

James coughed embarrassingly, "not too close I hope. Well, I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind, would you sweetheart?"

Donna tapped her husband's chest, "go ahead, I know you want to talk shop."

"Great then, I'll give you a call. In the meantime," tapping his watch, "I think it's almost that time," catching the eye of Moira.

"Yes it is, James, Donna, kids, let's go find our seats, "Moira told them.

* * *

"Not really the most ideal place to meet," Malcolm pointed his concern to both Talia and Darrk.

"Your comfort is of no concern to me," Daark answered.

Malcolm walked around before he faced Daark, "my sources informed me that Ra's was in Starling for a day," looking at Talia as he said that.

Talia showed no visible change in her expression as she answered, "it is unorthodox for him but not an unprecedented thing for him to do. It just shows how serious he is," giving Daark a glance, "in ending this once and for all."

Daark grunted, "I do not like surprises or patterns changes. But I think in this case my Talia, you have made an enemy for life with your father."

Talia answered, "father has always said emotions are a weakness."

"Yes. They are. Agree Merlyn?" Daark asked him.

"Emotions can be both a strength and a weakness. The motivation for the action is the key," Merlyn answered him.

"So we have everything in place. I'm almost sorry that Starling City will once again be the seat of destruction after what I have planned. Almost sorry," Daark said.

* * *

"I have been getting strange messages lately. This is the third one in two weeks, "Diggle shared with both Oliver and Felicity in the lair. "I was hoping you could trace it," looking hopefully at Felicity.

"Consider it done," Felicity answered as she brought her attention to the task. "It's definitely mysterious. High level encryption, bouncing off multiple satellite signals."

"Anything," Oliver asked her gently leaning in over her shoulder while rubbing it.

Felicity looked over her shoulder pushing her glasses back up, "ever heard of A.R.G.U.S.? looks like…" punching a few more keys, "definitely A.R.G.U.S."

"Do you know someone connected with A.R.G.U.S.?" Oliver asked Diggle eyes narrowing.

"Never even heard of it." Digg answered immediately.

"I got a name…..Michaels, Lyla." Felicity pointed to her screen.

Diggle inhaled and took a step back which both Oliver and Felicity noticed.

"Diggle, who is Lyla Michaels?" Oliver asked him.

Diggle inhaled again before answering, "she's my ex-wife."

"Oh." Felicity uttered.

"And she works for A.R.G.U.S.?" Oliver continued frowning.

"No. I don't know. We haven't kept in touch. She was with the military back then until four years ago, what is A.R.G.U.S. anyway, Oliver. You seem to know a lot about them," Diggle answered him.

"It's a government sanction organization dealing with major threats. I'm acquainted with the person running it. Can you find out if Lyla Michaels is an agent of A.R.G.U.S.?" directing the last part to Felicity.

"Give me your phone,' reaching out a hand to Diggle, "there might be a hidden link to the messages."

Diggle handed her his phone which Felicity immediately took apart to attach to some wires, "this might take some time," she told both Oliver and Diggle.

After a second a beep sounded. "Or maybe not," Felicity typed away again.

"Okay, I was right," fist pumping the air, "there was an embedded message. It's a number, looks like coordinates."

"Send the coordinates to our phones Felicity," Oliver told her squeezing her shoulder before he went to change to his Arrow suit.

* * *

Thea was escorted inside the limousine. As the door closed, she spotted Malcolm Merlyn seated across from her.

"I must admit I was surprised to hear from you after you so forcefully told me you wanted nothing to do with me the last time," her father told her searching her face.

"You're right. I'm tired of all the lies. I just want a fresh start. And I want to see Tommy, he's the only family I have left now," Thea looked Malcolm in the eye exhaling so her breath would be steady as her brother had thought her.

Malcolm raised a brow, "quite a turn-around daughter. What did Moira and Oliver have to say."

"Now look Malcolm. I don't need the third degree right now. If this is how it's going to be I would rather just be on my way."

Malcolm transferred to the seat beside her, "no need. We best be leaving now, we have a long way to travel. Corto Maltese is a few hours."

* * *

'What's happening Oliver?" Felicity asked as she heard grunts and groans in the background.

"I'm kind of busy right now Felicity," Oliver answered her, a little preoccupied.

"There was a not so friendly welcoming committee waiting for us." Diggle provided.

"Oh. I'll just be here then…waiting…don't get too many injuries Oliver, we have that thing tonight," Felicity reminded him.

"What thing!" Oliver replied while aiming arrows in succession.

"That thing, Oliver. That date thing." Felicity scolded him.

'Oh right," hitting a suicide squad member with his bow, "do you like Italian?"

"Wait. What?" Felicity asked him confused.

"Do you like Italian? As in Italian dishes, I'm thinking that's where I'm taking you tonight," Oliver responded casually.

"Oh."

"Oh, that's all you're going to say?" Oliver teased her lightly.

"Oliver, you're in the middle of a fight!" Felicity thought to remind him.

"I can multi-task. Now Italian?" Oliver asked her again.

"Really, we're doing this now?" Felicity responded with a smile in her voice.

"Oliver look out!" Diggle shouted into the comms.

"Oliver are you okay?" Felicity asked him concerned.

"I'm fine. But they're not," referring to the A.R.G.U.S. agents on the ground.

"Impressive Arrow, or should I say Oliver Queen," a woman impeccably dressed walked on to the scene followed by a couple of others.

"Amanda Waller, I should have known you were behind all this, if you wanted to get in touch with me. You could have just called. No need for the welcoming party," Oliver told her lowering his hood.

"Ah but I wouldn't have been able to witness how far your defensive abilities have improved."

"What's this about Waller, I don't have time for this," Oliver replied in an Arrow like voice.

"The League of Assassins, they have been spotted around and about in Starling City. They are considered a major threat and a risk A.R.G.U.S. has to take down."

"Then why not go bring the fight to them. Why go through me," Oliver asked again.

"Because you have been spotted several times in their company, and don't deny it. We have turned a blind eye on your vigilante act but affiliating with the League, this makes you a risk we have to take down," Waller told him.

"I am not affiliated or aligned with the League. I have a…friend. Who was recently killed, she was caught up in the infighting within the League. That's all," Oliver told Waller.

"And Malcolm Merlyn? He is a member of the League too," Waller said.

"My interest in Merlyn has nothing to do with the League and everything to do with his son Tommy, my best friend who he took and who I want back. We've had this conversation before. Tommy is important to me, I will do everything to get him back," Oliver responded.

"Yes, Merlyn saved your girl." Waller simply said.

At the change in the stance of Oliver, Amanda Waller quickly gestured to him, "no need to get defensive. It is our job to know these things. You have no reason to fear that harm will come to Felicity Smoak. We've been watching her too. She's good. She's a very good asset."

"Oliver," Felicity whispered in the comms.

"Keep away from her!" Oliver bellowed.

"Lyla…"Diggle took the lull in the conversation between Oliver and Amanda to approach her.

"John." Lyla responded.

"She's your ex-wife?" Oliver interrupted them.

"Lyla Michaels and John Diggle were once married yes," Amanda interjected.

"So you used Diggle's association with one of your agents to contact me," Oliver turned to Amanda.

"Relax Mr. Queen, not everything is about you or your Arrow persona. I also wanted to test the capabilities of your team. Particularly Ms. Smoak's," Waller explained.

"I told you to keep her out of this, whatever it is that this is," Oliver protested again.

"And I told you we have a major threat happening right now. Get your priorities in order," Waller raised her voice.

"Oliver, get out of there. Diggle get him out. Oliver, come back to me," Felicity's voice brought Oliver's attention away from Amanda as he exhaled to get his bearing together.

'Diggle," giving his partner a small nod which Diggle acknowledged as he turned to Lyla for a moment before following Oliver outside of the building.

* * *

Felicity had her arm around Oliver's waist as they entered the foyer of the Queen Mansion, aiding his walk when they both heard Moira from the top of the stairs call out to them.

"Oliver, thank god you're here. What happened Felicity?" Moira asked concerned at the state of her son as she descended the stairway.

"He ran into some trouble. Nothing he couldn't handle. A good night's rest is all he needs," Felicity quickly assured Moira.

Felicity dear, you don't have to shield me from whatever it is my son is doing. I stopped questioning why he has the worst luck in the world with the injuries he keeps collecting on a weekly basis. I'm just relieved he is well enough to come home almost every night."

Walking directly in front of her son and placing a hand on his cheek. "Oh Oliver, when will you realize that you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders," Moira gave him a sad smile.

"Mom…" Oliver answered her weakly.

"It seems like you are not my only child with a hero complex. Thea is gone. I fear she is with Malcolm as we speak."

Felicity gave a shocked inhale as Oliver noticeably winced at the information, "then it has began."

* * *

"Come here." Oliver lifted his arms so Felicity could slide in.

"Oliver, I don't want to hurt you. Your ribs are bruised."

"If you don't want to hurt me then stop protesting. Just come here. I need you, please," Oliver asked her his eyes pleading.

Felicity gave in, gently lowering her head on his chest while stroking his ribs with her fingers.

"I'm sorry about our date."

"Oliver, the date is not important. Well, it is. But, you are more important. You need to rest tonight. So let's rest. And talk. What do we talk about? You want to talk about Thea?"

Oliver was combing his fingers through the strands of her hair, "that's fine. My sister and I talked before she left."

Felicity shifted so she faced Oliver, "you're really fine with this? With what Thea is going to do."

Oliver exhaled wincing as the act put pressure on his bruised ribs, "no. I will never be fine with putting Thea or even you deliberately in the middle of danger. But, she asked for my support this one time. I just hope I won't regret it."

"You're a good big brother Oliver. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, let me be a good girlfriend and kiss your hurts away." Repositioning herself above Oliver before teasingly asking him, "so tell me where does it hurt?"

Oliver smirked then lifted a finger to point to the direction he 'hurt' the most as Felicity's brow lifted with suspicion, "your lips, really?"

Oliver made a fish like motion with his lips which got Felicity to chuckle before she gave in to him, "fine, just this once…" finally letting her lips touch his.

* * *

**I just had to end with an Olicity moment since we lack those in Arrow lately...**

**You know the drill. Comments/reviews, follow, favorite...tweet about this story. Thanks much.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: We all have our opinions about Arrow 307, I for one believe it was a giant leap forward for Olicity, Oliver Queen had to go through the emotional stages for him to realize and later regret his decision. Now, we all know Ray Palmer is just the means to the endgame that is obviously Olicity, thank you writers for doing this right. Slowburn is what we need. A relationship that starts out that way has a deeper foundation._**

**_Now, with all the spoilers happening for Arrow, Oliver goes missing, BC steps in as Starling City's new 'Hero', I think the way to go is just to trust that the writers have this all thought out all the way to Arrow Season 4. So it's all good._**

**_I have planned out Chapters 19 & 20 simultaneously so for those of you who spotted the easter eggs, you know where this is going, after Chapter 20, everything is still up in the air for me._**

**_FOR THE FOLLOWERS WHO WANT TO MAKE SUGGESTIONS REGARDING THE DIRECTION OF MY STORY, I AM ALWAYS OPEN TO YOUR POINT OF VIEWS, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW OR BETTER, TWEET ME – lollipopsays – SO I GET IT INSTANTLY. I'M CONTEMPLATING TO SHARE MY STORY BOARD (yeah I do it the old fashion way) VIA TWITTER SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED JUST TWEET ME._**

**_This is the longest chapter I've written so far, the next one might be even longer since I'm half-way done with that.  
_**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

**_Twitter: lollipopsays, Tumblr: everythinglollipop_**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 19_**

_…__.fast forward TWO weeks after…._

'Your computers have been beeping non-stop during the last thirty minutes," Diggle told Felicity as Felicity and Oliver descended the stairs of the lair. Felicity rushed to her computer table typing away ignoring both Oliver and Diggle.

"I've got a trace on Nyssa. She's back in Starling City. I sort of put a tracer on her bow the last time she was here, you know just in case. That's the reason for the beeping, she's back in range but moving," Felicity shared with the boys.

"Quick thinking Felicity," Diggle said.

"You're remarkable as usual," Oliver told her smiling at her proudly.

"Not to dampen the mood, but the reason I thought of putting a tracer on Nyssa was because she was unpredictable. After Sara's death, a grieving assassin is not we need right now," Felicity said.

"You did the right thing," Oliver quickly assured her before saying he would change to his Arrow suit.

As Oliver walked back now in his Arrow suit. He saw Felicity busy with her computers typing in a few commands then stood up grabbing her tablet.

"Where do you think you're going?' Oliver quickly told her.

"The signal is moving, and the transmitter I planted is good for only a few miles. The signal is weak as it is, I'm coming with you."

"Felicity," Oliver started.

But Felicity quickly cut him off, "Oliver, this is not the time for an argument. I'm going and that's final. I'll be with Diggle in the van. Perfectly safe inside the van with no intention to step out and do that ninja thing you do."

"Why can't you just stay here," Oliver pleaded with her.

"I told you and I don't want to keep repeating myself. I need to come with. I don't want to, but I need to. You need me for this mission on the field. Besides, you've been training me. Two sparring sessions do count as training right. Stop being a boyfriend for a moment and be the Arrow," Felicity exasperatedly told him.

"Diggle," Oliver turned to Digg.

"I've never interfered before. And I'm not getting in the middle of your lover's quarrel now," Diggle told Oliver raising his hands in surrender.

"You see, Digg agrees with me," Felicity told Oliver triumphantly.

"I didn't." Diggle defended.

"Ha, Digg agrees with me," Oliver smirked.

"Look, both of you," Diggle pointed to both of them, "work it out, I'm going to the van."

* * *

**_…__two weeks before present day…._**

_"__Welcome to your new home in Corto Maltese," Malcolm gestured around the sprawling compound._

_"__Where is Tommy?" Thea asked him petulantly._

_"__Ah my dear, you will have to learn patience is a virtue. You will see him soon enough," Malcolm raised his eyebrow._

_"__One thing you will need to know about me, I don't like waiting," as Thea marched inside the house calling Tommy's name at the top of her voice as Malcolm shook his head entering the house a few seconds after._

_"__Who's calling? I'm up here, in the balcony," Tommy shouted back to whoever it was calling him frowning._

_Thea ran to the direction of the voice, "Tommy, Tommy, oh my god!" embracing his tightly as Tommy confusedly hugged her back._

_Finally pulling back a bit, Tommy asked, "Thea what in the world are you doing here. And how did you get here."_

_"__Thea," Malcolm stepped out into the balcony to join his children, "is here so we can be a family. Tommy meet you sister, your half-sister to be precise."_

_"__Wait. What?" Tommy sat back down aiding his injuries._

_"__You didn't tell him too?" Thea sarcastically told Malcolm. "Way to be father of the year!"_

_"__Tell me what, that you're my sister? My half-sister? So that would make my Dad your Dad too? Moira and my Dad are your parents?"_

_Thea sat down on the lounger beside her brother, "yes to everything you just said. And I just found out myself. I hate secrets."_

_Malcolm gave her a dismissive gesture, "you only have your mother to blame for that."_

_"__Remember what we talked about, about me being here because of Tommy and only for Tommy. This in no way means that I accept you as my father. Now, if you will. My brother and I need to bond….alone," Thea told Malcolm._

* * *

_…__present day…._

"Oliver, take the next right, the signal stopped moving," Felicity instructed Oliver from the van.

Oliver alighted from his bike, "this the place?" looking around.

Felicity walked the last few steps to be beside Oliver as Diggle flanked her. Felicity took one more look at her tablet and answered, "yup, this is it."

Oliver looked at Diggle, "stay here with Felicity."

"No, we are going with you," Felicity insisted.

Oliver gave Felicity a piercing look and noted her combative stance finally relenting, "fine, stay close to me. Digg pick up the rear."

They had only taken a few steps to enter a dark alley when assassins surrounded them. Eight to be exact all dressed in black. Oliver's immediate reaction was to push Felicity to his back effectively trapping her between him and Diggle.

"Your valiant attempt to protect your loved one is admirable. But, we are not here to start a fight. I let Felicity," nodding at her direction, "intercept the signal for a reason. I wanted a meet," Nyssa said.

"You could have just called," Felicity muttered.

Nyssa smiled at Felicity, "ah but, the whole point of this exercise was to see if you would pass the test."

"Really, everybody is testing my skill set now," Felicity whined.

"You've been in touch with Daark and his affiliates," Nyssa eyebrowed.

"Oliver lowered his hood knowing that everyone present knew his identity anyway and turned off his voice modulator before answering, "we didn't get in touch with him, he sent out a signal that we traced."

"Same difference Archer, which brings me to my next dilemma. Where do your loyalties lay? And before you answer, we know of your secret meeting with Merlyn," Nyssa stated.

Felicity inhaled grabbing Oliver's hand. She had no idea what Nyssa was talking about, Oliver meeting with Malcolm. The last time they had all seen one another was the attack at the lair or so she thought.'

Oliver squeezed her hand back as if to say they would talk later.

"My loyalty is to my city and the people I care about," Oliver challenged.

"We will test that…soon," a figure that suddenly appeared beside Nyssa interjected.

"Ra's Al Ghul I presume," Oliver said.

Ra's walked forward until he was but a few steps away from Oliver and Felicity who now moved to step beside Oliver who placed an arm out in front of her protectively, "you assume correctly, Arrow."

Ra's turned to face Felicity, "my heir has told me about you, Ms Smoak."

"Don't talk to her," Oliver grunted with teeth clenched.

Ra's laughed, "what would you do Arrow if I continue to talk to her. Is she your exclusive possession?"

"She is not my possession, she's…something else," Oliver answered pained.

"Someone you care about then. Deeply, someone who brings out the deep sense of loyalty you claim to possess then? Nonetheless, she intrigues me," Ra's continues to tell Oliver before he turns back to Felicity, "Strength and ability are not measured purely by physical capabilities. The rarer kind is the one you posses, one that would serve my cause, our cause well."

"It's never going to happen," Oliver pushed Felicity to his back again.

"Ah well, another time then. Ms. Smoak has passed the test. Now Arrow it is your turn to pass yours," Ra's said before he walked back toward Nyssa while the other eight assassins surrounded Oliver and Diggle walking inward.

Oliver and Diggle had taken on the eight assassins who took turns to attack both men with Felicity still in the middle of the fight. Suddenly Nyssa appeared beside her to pull her out and to the side, "let's leave the fighting to the men and watch from the sidelines. Wouldn't want you to get injured in the process, Sara was right, there is something about you that brings out everyone's urge to protect you."

"I do not need protecting," Felicity protested.

"But nonetheless, people like us would do it anyway without you asking. The Demon is right, you are a rare breed. You should be treasured," Nyssa told her.

Felicity snorted, "lucky me then." Suddenly destructed by several pings she received on her phone.

"Oh my God!" she said voiced raised attracting the attention of Oliver.

"Felicity, what is it?" Oliver screamed while in the middle of taking down an assassin.

"Nyssa, you have to tell them to stop now. I'm getting several pings that show some kind of…." Felicity grabbed her tablet from inside her messenger bag, "it's coming from a single source," continuing to type away not noticing that the battle had stopped and Oliver, Diggle, Nyssa and even Ra's now surrounded her.

"Oh my god, Oliver," raising her voice and jumping when she realized he was beside her, "oh. I think it's an attack. It's all linked to one central source. All I can access is some kind of timer. The locations are all over the City. Maybe it's…."

"…a bomb?" Diggle asked.

"bombs…there are four, no six hotspots. Timer says forty five minutes, best guess bombs. Oliver…" Felicity looked at Oliver for guidance.

"Felicity, focus, we need more information," Oliver squeezed her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. It's not going to be easy. I only have my tablet and phone with me. This would be better if we were at the lair, but forty five minutes, forty four and counting….six bombs Oliver. There is only two of you," referring to Oliver and Diggle.

"We will help," Nyssa said. "I owe it to Sara, she loved this city too."

"Does your skill set include disarming bombs?" Felicity joked.

"It includes whatever is necessary when needed, little one," Nyssa answered her. "It's good to work in teams. The bombs might be defended and difficult to penetrate."

"I'll take three Digg. You can take the others. Bring Nyssa with you." Oliver instructed Diggle before turning to Felicity, stay inside the van and use our comms.

Ra's finally spoke, "I will go with you Arrow, as your wingman. My heir will go with your man. The others will stay and guard your beloved."

"There is no time Oliver, make the call and go," Felicity reminded him as Oliver hesitated.

"Go," he gently pulled Felicity to the van lifting her inside and giving her a short kiss before he nodded to Ra's and Nyssa.

* * *

**….t_wo weeks ago…._**

_"__And who might this one be?" Thea asked Tommy as a young man appeared in the balcony after Malcolm left them just standing to one side._

_"__Tha would be Roy, my one friend here and bodyguard," Tommy gestured for Roy to join them. "My very own Mr. Diggle," laughing at the irony._

_"__You don't look much like a bodyguard to me," Thea eyed Roy._

_"__Roy, this is my sister, half-sister it turns out. You'll get used to her way…eventually."_

_Thea playfully punched Tommy then apologized immediately seeing Tommy wince, "serves you right, I'm his sweet and lovely sister," turning to Roy and giving him an overly fake sweet smile._

_"__Ahum," Roy grunted._

_Thea rolled her eyes, "what's entertainment like around here?"_

* * *

"That's one down," Oliver told Felicity. "Give me the location of the next one."

"Amsterdam and 5th Oliver, Nyssa dismantled another one and so did Ra's, Diggle is working on his. I sent Ra's to the same location as yours since we have barely fifteen minutes left. Nyssa went to the sixth one, I'll send Digg to join her after he's done with his," Felicity shared with Oliver.

"Fine," Oliver said.

"I'm done with my bomb," Diggle interrupted.

"Good Mr Diggle, there are hostiles in this new location, I'll need you to get to the bomb while I take down the hostiles. It looks like Daark is behind this, it has his signature written all over it including the way his band of assassins fight," Nyssa shared into the comms.

"You brought this into my City," Oliver grunted as he speed up his bike to the location Felicity indicated.

"Oliver, this is not the time, ten minutes!" Felicity reminded him again.

Oliver reached the destination to see Ra's combating both Daark and his daughter Talia. Ra's spotted him, "save your City."

Oliver nodded to Ra's and ran pass the skirmish to defuse the last bomb.

"I'm at done with the fifth bomb," Diggle shared. "Do you need Nyssa and me there Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"You are too far out. I'll have to defuse the bomb. Ra's is a little busy, Daark and Talia are engaging him," Oliver told Digg, Felicity and Nyssa.

"Then I will proceed there at once," Nyssa said.

"Felicity, this bomb is different from the others," Oliver told her as he activated the video of his phone.

"Okay, I can see that. This one has two fails safes. The outer level should be have several wires twined together but there should be one wire that's thicker than the others. Cut that one," Felicity instructed Oliver. "Three minutes Oliver."

"Okay, done with the outer level."

"Oliver I need you to lift the panel slowly, there might be a trip wire, show me what you see," Felicity walked him through it.

"I can see two containers filled with liquid, clear liquid. Surrounded by more wires," Oliver talked her through what he saw.

"Okay, the other one is a dummy meant to confuse," Felicity concluded after viewing the bomb from Oliver's video.

"Which one," Oliver asked her.

"I can't tell from here Oliver. You will have to do this on your own. I know you'll get it right, I believe in you, one minute Oliver, just pull the wire off the container. Just choose which one," Felicity encouraged Oliver.

"Which one," Oliver exhaled.

"I believe in you Oliver. I trust you. I love you. Pull the wire now!" Felicity all but shouted the last part.

Oliver gained more confidence as Felicity recited her faith in him that by the time she had uttered her last sentence he pulled the wires off the right container, closing his eyes instinctively anticipating the unexpected as he shouted into the comms, "I love you too Felicity!"

After a few seconds Felicity's voice shouted to the comms again, "Oliver! Oliver, tell me what happened. Oliver, answer me!"

"I'm okay. I'm okay Felicity," breathing heavily.

* * *

Oliver rushed outside the building after defusing the last bomb to in time to see Daark plunged a sword into Talia to distract Ra's who caught Talia as Daark pushed her body toward Ra's.

Oliver tried to go after Daark but after a few steps he lost Daarks trail and turned around to see Ra's cradling Talia's body. It was the same scene that Nyssa witnessed as she arrived.

* * *

Felicity and Diggle where both in the lair when Oliver arrived back rushing back down as he grabbed Felicity to embrace her tightly burying his face in the nook between her shoulder and head.

Diggle had given them some semblance of privacy as he walked toward his corner, tinkering with a TV monitor.

"I'm safe. You're safe too. We are all safe and we survived tonight. Survived the sudden flood of ninja assassins," she place her hands on his cheeks to lift his face.

Oliver swallowed before he told her what was bothering him, "I stopped the last bomb but by the time I stepped out, Daark had already plunged a sword into Talia's body."

"She's dead. Talia? Ra's daughter?" Felicity asked Oliver.

Oliver nodded, "Ra's left carrying her body. Nyssa arrived a second after I did. They both left without saying a word."

"And Daark?" Felicity pressed on.

"He…he got away."

"Oh frack!"

Oliver gave a forced chuckle, "oh frack indeed. I don't think we've seen the last of them."

Felicity did the only thing she could do at that moment, she embraced him tightly. Lifting her head to look up at him she told him, "why don't you change, while I set up new programs to monitor activities in the city."

Oliver nodded to her before he stepped away to do as he was told.

* * *

"You know, there is no way to tell what Ra's retaliation might be. If Talia is dead, then Starling will be the victim of Ra's wrath. With Daark in the wind, it's the best option he has for revenge," Diggle told Oliver as both of them leaned against the tables both looking at Felicity work.

"If not Ra's then Nyssa, she lost both a sister and a loved one in this city," Oliver nodded agreeing with Diggle.

"We also have A.R.G.U.S. and Daark to deal with. The city is unfortunately caught in the cross-fire," Diggle said further.

Oliver took his gaze away from Felicity for a moment to appraise Diggle, "have you been in touch with your ex-wife?"

Diggle nodded slowly, "Lyla's been in touch with me. Somehow, they are abreast with everything that's happening."

"You think Lyla would be willing to help us if we will need it?" Oliver had to ask.

Diggle shrugged, "maybe. I don't know how much personal weight I can pull with her given our history. But I'll try."

"How are you man?" Diggle this time gave Oliver a speculative glance.

Oliver looked back at Felicity, "I'm….coping."

"You did notice Ra's and Daark's interest in Felicity, right? Not to mention Amanda."

Oliver grimaced, "what with everyone setting their sights on Felicity."

"Is that jealousy I detect? Felicity is not only physically attractive she also has a brain that draws powerful men and women to her. I know I don't have to warn you that at least one of them might be gunning for Felicity," Diggle said.

"I know. I won't let that happen. She, she means everything to me. I will protect her with my last breath," Oliver swore not only to Digg but to himself.

"You and me both, Oliver, you and me both," Digg agreed.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the confrontation between Ra's and Daark that had resulted in Talia's demise, two quiet weeks.

Oliver was driving Felicity and himself back to the Queen Mansion for the remainder of the night when Felicity finally asked the question she had been dying to the for the last few weeks.

"So what was that Ra's mentioned about Malcolm?" Felicity asked looking out the window.

Oliver tensed at her question, his knuckles whitening as he squeezed the steering wheel, "I'm sorry. I should have told you about that. It was the night before Thea left. I had to talk to Malcolm. I needed to believe that he wouldn't hurt Thea. That whatever he had planned, he had Thea's safety in mind."

Felicity looked at Oliver, reaching out to twine the hand that was resting between them, "like I said. You're a good big brother."

"Everything is spiraling out of control. Thea, Tommy, A.R.G.U.S., Sara, the League of Assassins, this city, Ray Palmer and you. I put you in the middle of this," Oliver confessed his fears.

"Like I said before, you didn't put me anywhere. You, me and Digg, the three of us we are a team. And in case you forget, the two of us, we are together, partners, us. That's what us is supposed to mean. This, us, this relationship, it's not all rainbows and unicorns, it's also about not so good times and powering through all the trials and tribulations," Felicity reminded him.

"But you deserve more than what I have put you through. Bombs, assassins, madmen, injuries, I'm suppose to keep you safe. Away from danger," Oliver argued with her.

"Oliver," tired of his constant attempt to put himself down, "are you trying to pick a fight with me on this? Because, food for thought, you will never win."

Oliver tried on last time to argue, "Felicity, when I told you that I loved you. That came with a vow, a vow to protect you from everything that was the opposite of good."

"Vows, vows are good. Those are sacred. Are we at that point, that point we make vows to each other now. Because I swear to god Oliver Queen did I ever tell you I was Jewish, and we take our vows seriously," exhaling heavily before pushing onward. "Ok then, I'm making mine, my vows now. And it's just as sacred as marriage vows. Not that I think you're thinking of marriage, I don't want to plant that thought. Not that I don't want to get married, I do, but I didn't say that to pressure you or anything…wow."

"Felicity, breathe. It's fine, I understand what you're trying to say," Oliver squeezed her hand.

"So vows," Felicity went back to the topic at hand.

"What I told you, that was my vow. One that I am fully prepared to commit, I will protect you Felicity."

Felicity observed Oliver for a minute before she continued, "okay. Then my vow to you is simple. I'll protect you from yourself."

As Oliver started to open his mouth she stopped him with a finger, "Oliver, you have this tendency to over think everything especially when it comes to me, don't think I didn't notice. When you think you can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I will be there to help you carry the weight. When you feel defeated by everything going wrong around you, I will be there holding your hand. I will be there to save you. I will be there Oliver, I will never leave."

Oliver pulled over to the shoulder of the road abruptly, put the car on park then grabbed Felicity and kissed her until they both had to come up for air giving her little playful kisses before he pulled back.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, you are the only woman who I want to spend my life with, the rest of my life with. One day, I hope you will make me the happiest man to ever walk the earth and take my name as yours. Until that day comes, I vow to you. I will do my best to become the man you can be proud of."

"Oliver, I am, I always will be…" Felicity was had tears unchecked running down her cheeks.

* * *

Felicity had been feeling dizzy and nauseous during the last week which she had attributed to the tension the past few weeks had brought and had decided she needed a rest day which Oliver had immediately agreed to, noticing her looking pale the last few days.

All dressed up for work while Felicity was still comfortably laid down in their bed, "maybe you should see a doctor. I'll have our family doctor drop by today," Oliver told her sitting down on her side of the bed while he text the doctor then leaning to kiss her temple, "I'll be home early, promise."

Felicity braced herself on her elbows as she answered Oliver who stood up, "you don't have to, I probably just need some rest."

Straightening his tie he answered her, "I don't have to. I want to. I was 100% serious when I made my vow to protect you. That includes taking care of you."

After another hour, Felicity had finally decided to get up from bed and take a shower but as soon as her feet touched the ground she heard a knock before the door opened.

"Oh you're up," Moira told her surprised as she slowly entered. "Oliver told me you were feeling a bit under the weather."

Felicity felt a bit self-conscious and smiled nervously at Moira, "I was just feeling a little dizzy. Oliver may have been over reacting. I just needed to sleep it off. He didn't really need to tell you so you could check on me. I know you have lots of things you would rather be taking care of."

"Nonsense my dear, you are important to Oliver and to me too. Everything else can wait. Oliver is more than capable of taking care of urgent matters at QC. "

"Oh," Felicity uttered having nothing else to say.

"Now, get back in the bed. Our family doctor is here, she is just waiting outside. I'll send her in," Moira instructed her.

Felicity did exactly what Moira had instructed her to do as a moment later a woman in her mid 40's was ushered in by Moira smiling at her, "you must be Felicity, I am Dr. Elizabeth Brown, I've been the Queen's family doctor since Thea was born."

Dr. Brown walked until she was by Felicity's bedside gesturing that she would sitdown beside Felicity for the examination which Felicity nodded to.

"Okay Felicity, I will have to ask you a few questions," she said as she opened her doctor's bag while Moira chose to remain standing on the other side of the bed.

"Oliver told me that you have been feeling dizzy and nauseous during the last three days?" the doctor inquired as she went through her basic process of checking a patient and taking notes since she did not have Felicity's history.

Felicity slowly nodded.

"Is this normal, do you have history of bouts of dizzy spells. When was the last time you had your period?" the doctor continued her clinical questions her eyes running through her chart.

Felicity started to frown automatically answering, "no I don't get dizzy spells, I've always been healthy never needed to go to the hospital. I last had my period….oh, I think I missed…" what she was saying finally caught up with her as she looked up to Dr. Brown then to Moira and back to Dr. Brown, "oh."

Dr. Brown and Moira had a brief eye contact before Dr. Brown continued to talk to Felicity, "Felicity, you know what's coming next then, I'd want to do a pregnancy exam."

"Oh, oh god," as she caught Moira's eye, Felicity didn't know if feeling embarrassed in front of Moira who was the mother of the man who the father to her child or nervous because maybe it all made sense now should be the overlaying emotion she was feeling that second but Moira surprised her.

"Felicity dear, if this is happening, this is good news. Let's have the good doctor do her work," Moira encouraged her.

Felicity could only nod and blush at the show of support of Moira.

In the end, Dr. Brown had indeed confirmed that she was pregnant, five weeks to be exact but had advised her to go to her clinic tomorrow so they could do a more thorough exam and check on the baby's vitals.

After the doctor had left Moira had stayed on to talk to her for a bit before she left Felicity to herself.

"Felicity dear," she now occupied the side of the bed that the doctor had sat on earlier, "this is good news. It's great news. I'm quite ecstatic actually, being a grandma. I never really thought about it, but now that it's happening, it's a blessing. And I really am happy that it's you Felicity. You are just perfect for my son and you will be perfect as a mother. Anytime you need anything at all, you know where to find me. I'm sure your parent would be thrilled too," twining her fingers with Felicity as she continued.

"You do plan to tell my son? I'm sure he would be delighted to join you tomorrow," Moira squeezed her hand.

In the end, Felicity had decided to rest the whole day and just sent Oliver a text that she will meet him at the lair tonight. She immediately got response from him that Diggle will be over to pick her up and bring her to the lair tonight.

* * *

Oliver received a call from an unknown number on his personal phone which he ignored as he was in the middle of a meeting. However, the same number had already called him thrice today. Finally after the end of his third meeting of the day he finally decided to answer when the same number called a fourth time.

"What?" Oliver answered his phone.

"Mr. Queen, it that the way to greet an old friend?"

"Nyssa, is that you?" Oliver asked confused.

"Ah, you know my voice. Mr. Queen we have to talk. I have a message from the Demon, my father."

"Nyssa, what's this about, my city has finally had some quiet the last few weeks without the drama your league has brought here."

Nyssa laughed, "meet me in one hour, same place as the last time we met with the Demon. One hour Oliver. Be there, or you won't like the consequences."

An hour later, "I'm here, show yourself Nyssa," Oliver shouted.

"The Arrow, put down you weapon. I am just here to deliver a message, nothing more at the moment."

Oliver lowered his bow, "what do you want."

"My father has a message for you. You have 48 hours to find Daark and kill him. We will need proof of death," Nyssa delivered the message.

"You have several assassins at your disposal. You said yourself even you are more capable in tracking down your enemy. You don't need me for that."

"Need you, maybe. But it has been commanded. Therefore it is now your task. The Demon has given you an option. It is not as if he is unreasonable. Find Daark and kill him in 48 hours or this city that you love will be a victim of your refusal to cooperate and more importantly, Felicity's well being is at stake here. If you do not succeed in taking down Daark, we will take Felicity."

Oliver raised his bow again at Nyssa, "Felicity has nothing to do with this. Leave her out of this."

Nyssa approached Oliver until she was two feet away lifting a hand so that she could push Oliver's bow to the side, "contrary to what you think. She has everything to do with this. Father had originally wanted to take her. The league would benefit from someone with her abilities. Her task would have been the same as yours, to find Daark. It's really your choice Oliver, you or she. I think you would prefer it to be you."

"Nyssa, please don't let your father do this. For Sara, she wouldn't want this."

Nyssa reacted in a split second pinning Oliver to the ground, "do not bring Sara's name into this. 48 hours Oliver or the city that you love and the person that you love will be taken away from you."

* * *

Oliver had sat on the roof of a house for close to two hours lost in his thoughts after meeting with Nyssa. He didn't want to go back to the lair since Diggle and Felicity would be there. He needed time to think by himself.

Everything was falling apart once again. He felt like he was drowning in the hopelessness of the situation. How would he find Daark, because he knew the League wouldn't bluff regarding the threat to his city and more importantly the threat toward his Felicity.

His vow to protect Felicity came back to him as did the promise they made to one another to never keep secrets from one another. He knew it would be torture for him to tell Felicity about what Nyssa had said but he didn't want to keep anything from Felicity. He also needed her help in tracking down Daark. Without her, he knew the task would be impossible.

"Hey, where have you been?" Felicity turned around from her chair as Oliver entered the lair walking lackadaisically down the stairs.

Going straight to the point he told Felicity, "Nyssa got in touch with me. She, more like Ra's, wanted me to do something."

Felicity stood up and placed a hand on his check noticing the defeated look of Oliver, "Oliver, what is it."

Oliver exhaled and proceeded to tell her every detail of what Ra's wanted including the threat to the city and more importantly to Felicity.

Felicity all but ran back to her computers and sat down after what Oliver shared typing away, "48 hours, that's impossible. It took me awhile before I was able to track Daark. What they ask for is impossible." Felicity now went into panic mode.

Oliver immediately went to her and pulled her into his arms, "hey," placing his hands on her cheeks, "we will find a way. I believe in you."

Felicity's eyes watered, "but 48 hours Oliver, hasn't this city suffered enough."

"That's not even my worst fear right now. Felicity, did you hear what I just said, the last part, the part where Ra's has threatened to take you?"

"Yes but," Felicity started to answer but Oliver cut in.

"Felicity, I need you to leave the city with Diggle tonight. Diggle will protect you," Oliver told her tortured.

"No! No Oliver. I'm not leaving you. This is not happening. We are not accepting defeat this early. I can find a way," Felicity said.

"Felicity, please. This one time, please do as I ask."

"No, no Oliver. Do you realize what you are saying? If I leave now then there is no way that you will be able to find Daark. You need me and I am not abandoning you. I told you before, the two of us we are partners. The three of us, with Digg," nodding at Diggle who had remained quite but listening all throughout the whole exchange, "we are a Team."

"Felicity…" Oliver pleaded with her.

"Oliver," she reached out to twine their hands together, "my life, my choice. I love you. I'm not leaving you and abandoning you. Remember my vow, I will protect you from yourself. This is exactly why you need me here."

"Felicity..." Oliver tried one more time.

Felicity ignored him and sat back down on her chair, "Oliver, I need to focus on finding Daark right now," typing away.

Felicity had tried to block off all other thoughts and concentrate on setting up numerous programs to trace the whereabouts of Daark but couldn't help but glance up from time to time at Oliver as Diggle had finally succeeded in convincing Oliver to burn-off the excessive energy by sparing with him. The mats as well as the Salmon Ladder Oliver used where both strategically located in front of her work area. She positioned them that way so she could look at Oliver while he worked out unabashed. But tonight, she looked passed the perfect upper body of Oliver and let her mind wander.

She had planned to tell Oliver about the baby tonight. She knew although it was unplanned it would be something that Oliver would welcome. She wanted Oliver with her tomorrow for the doctor's appointment. But after what Oliver had shared with them earlier, she didn't know if now were a good time to drop her bombshell. So she decided that at least tonight, it was better not to further rattle Oliver. She made a vow to save Oliver from himself after all. And that included managing the information he could handle.

Tonight was not the night for the baby news...

* * *

**_I hope it didn't disappoint with the added twist. As you have picked up, I'm using an Arrow 3x09 snippet but adding my own spin to seamlessly blend it in with my story. _**

**_As always…comments are welcome. Would appreciate instant them here or via my twitter account. _**

SIDEBAR NOTES:

**_Higlander304 asked me if I intend to write in LL/BC and I'm on the fence with that one, back and forth with a definite No to a very small maybe because while there are a few parallel's to the current Arrow storyline, LL/BC is not the 'hero' I have in mind to 'protect the city' if and when Oliver does leave his city. And does Moira know that Oliver is The Arrow...I think I have given enough hints regarding that. It will all come out in the next few chapters.  
_**

**_Wookie3, you anticipated (was it pure wishful thinking on your part) that I was going the drop that bombshell in this chapter. _**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Okay, first of all I'm still high from that epic crossover. It took me awhile to get back into updating this story with so many spoilers revealed in that crossover. Suffice to say, I will be going another direction since there is only ONE woman who should be Oliver's 'Baby Mama'!_**

**_This chapter has been half written before airing of the crossover, it definitely has parallel's but at the same time it's going somewhere else. _**

**_As usual, I do not own anything…again if I did then Moira and Tommy would still be alive and Olicity would probably be sprouting little Olicitylets as early as Season 2. Oh, and all the mistakes are mine because sometimes my mind runs faster than my fingers resulting in a puddle of writing errors._**

**_Read on and spread the love shippers…._**

**_Twitter: lollipopsays, Tumblr: everythinglollipop_**

* * *

**_EXPOSED_**

**_Chapter 20_**

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" Felicity asked Oliver who was looking out their bedroom window distracted as she placed a hand on his shoulder before she slid it down to wrap both of her arms around his waist with her front pressed to his back.

Oliver inhaled, "I couldn't," turning around to face Felicity, "I didn't mean to wake you, did I?"

Felicity shook her head gently continuing to circle her arms around Oliver's waist.

"No you didn't." Leaning in further pressing a cheek just below his shoulder was.

Oliver crushed her further into him before he pulled back to capture her lips in quiet desperation. Felicity could have been kissed senseless for minutes or even hours and she couldn't have had a decent semblance of time but her morning sickness got in the way as she abruptly pushed Oliver away to rush toward the bathroom.

Oliver was left with his arms hugging nothing but empty air confused by what had just happened for a few seconds before Felicity's obvious discomfort got to him. It sounded like she was heaving heavily, much like she had done the day before and the day before that. Frowning, Oliver quickly sauntered toward the bathroom, bending his knees as he held her hair with one hand while rubbing her back with the other.

"Oh God," Felicity breathed deeply after she had emptied her stomach still seated on the bathroom tiles leaning against a wall.

Oliver gently brushed away the beads of sweat that formed on Felicity's forehead pulling her closer to him in an awkward side hug as they both remained on the floor.

"I thought you were feeling better. Didn't the doctor come and take a look at you yesterday?" Oliver asked her concerned.

"Oliver…"Felicity whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" Oliver took in her demeanor. "You know you can tell me anything. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Felicity let out a long breath, "nothing's wrong. At least nothing bad, I think."

"Felicity baby, you're starting to scare me," pulling himself in front of Felicity so now they were face to face as he twined their hands together squeezing them to encourage her.

"Baby," Felicity mumbled almost as a whisper.

"Yes Felicity baby, please tell me."

Felicity looked up and into Oliver's eyes, this time a tear found its track down her cheek, "baby Oliver. We're going to have a baby."

Oliver was befuddled for a second before he understood what she was saying, "the reason why you've been feeling sick in the morning is because…..you're pregnant. We're pregnant? And the doctor confirmed this?" his expression still unchanged trying to take the new information in.

Felicity nodded slowly, "Dr. Brown did a preliminary exam yesterday, right here, since you called her. I'm…we, are suppose to go to her clinic for further examination later today. Well, I am…you are welcome to join me. With everything going on, I didn't want to put on this added pressure. You don't have to if you don't want too."

Brushing away her tear with his thumb carefully, he took a moment to compose himself before he answered her, "Felicity, never doubt that in the middle of everything that is going on around me, around us, you are the most important. You will always come first." Letting go of her hand he meticulously moved his hand on top of her tummy, "a baby? Our baby?" He asked her as if he couldn't still quite believe it to be true.

Felicity nodded again, placing her discarded hand on top of his, "the doctor said five weeks. But further tests will be done today."

"I will be with you, we are doing this together. I promise. I have you and the baby to take care of now."

"Oliver, I'm scared," Felicity said softly.

Oliver squeezed her hand again, "so am I. Now, more than ever, so am I. I love you. You know that right, more than anyone else in this world, you and our baby."

Oliver lifted Felicity up from the tiled floor and carried her to the sink, seating her on the counter as he grabbed a wet cloth to help clean her up before he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her again with renewed passion.

"I'm going with you to the doctor today," Oliver said as he leaned back.

* * *

Felicity rubbed the back of her neck frustrated that she was unable to track down new leads on the whereabouts of Daark, they had just one more day if Nyssa's threat was to be taken seriously. Oliver had said that the League had threatened to take her away from Oliver and Starling city if they had failed to capture and put Daark down. Now more than ever, that threat was more real. Now that she was entering a new chapter in her life, pregnant, this couldn't be happening to her, to them. It was unthinkable.

Oliver had been more broody that usual after the news about the baby had sunk in with him. He had first told her that they would go straight to the lair and not do their normal routine of spending the day at QC.

As Felicity had checked and double checked her searches, she had also kept an eye out on Oliver who had just remained in his work area, absentmindedly sharpening his arrows the whole morning.

Diggle had noticed the quiet but not strained atmosphere between his two partners. It wasn't so much a stretch to think that it was something that the two of them had to resolve, unconsciously giving each other space. He had even volunteered to go out and buy them Big Belly Burgers for lunch, both his partners just nodded distracted.

After lunch Oliver had finally approached Felicity saying that it was time for them to go. Where exactly that was, Digg had no idea but since he was driving, he sure was going to find out very soon.

* * *

Malcolm had been talking to someone on the phone in a mysterious whisper for close to half an hour earlier, clearly displeased at the news whoever he was talking to was sharing with him. After he had finished the call, he had told Roy to take both Tommy and Thea to the training room as he needed to let off some steam.

Malcolm had been training Tommy mindful of the parts that still needed healing while Thea and Roy where in another training mat to their left. Malcolm was in high-spirits what with his 'children' spending what he would have liked to define as quality time with him. While he would have preferred it to be just the three of them, he was astutely aware that Roy had bonded with Tommy, and it was partly Roy's doing that Tommy was more cooperative than he had initially expected.

He had also kept an eye on Thea sparing with Roy and was surprised to notice that she was a natural, able to follow instructions quickly. He gestured to Roy that they should change sparing partners.

"Is this what happens in the Merlyn household, your idea of an exciting family fun activity?" Thea sarcastically asked Malcolm, her hands on her waist.

"This is the perfect family bonding activity…daughter," emphasizing the last word with a grin. "It will come in handy one day. It's never wrong to learn a few self-defense methods."

"You do realize that Tommy is still healing from his injuries," Thea reminded Malcolm.

Malcolm took a second to glance at Roy and Tommy, Roy executing a perfect roundhouse kick sending Tommy to the mats.

"I don't see Tommy complaining. Besides," shrugging as he gestured Thea to begin a fighting stance, "it's character building."

"The levels of your delusion astound me," Thea finished before she ducked to evade a blow by her father.

* * *

"Oliver, so glad you can join Felicity for this," Dr. Brown smiled at him.

Oliver gave her a tight smile, "wouldn't leave Felicity to do this alone."

Dr. Brown nodded approvingly before she gestured Felicity to a bed, "you'll have to change out of your clothes for this," handing her a hospital gown. "I'll give you a few minutes to get ready." Dr Brown continued before she quietly exited the exam room.

"So far everything is normal. The first trimester will be over soon. Then the morning sickness will mostly be done with, you'll be feeling a better. You however need to lessen the stress in your life, it's always better since you're incubating. During the first six months, I will have to check the baby's progress every two to three weeks. I don't have your medical history so we will have to build a file. You are young and healthy, you just have to remember you are growing a child inside you now," the doctor explained to her.

Oliver had held her hand the whole time and Felicity was now squeezing that hand after the doctor had finished her examination.

"Thank you Dr. Brown, it eases my mind that you will be looking after Felicity," Oliver thanked the doctor.

Dr Brown waved away Oliver's thanks, "Oliver son, I've known your family since Thea was born. I'm more than happy with making sure the new Queen generation is healthy."

Felicity inhaled a breath at having the doctor refer to her baby as a new generation Queen, well Oliver was in fact a Queen, so it was only right that the child be referred to as a Queen too but still, it just seemed all too surreal for her.

"Thank you again Doctor. You don't know how much I appreciate all you've done," Oliver said again shaking the doctor's hand.

* * *

"How is she?" Ra's asked.

"Still weak," came the reply.

Ra's nodded, "as expected."

"She's in the hut together with Nyssa's friend."

Ra's nodded again before dismissing the person and placing a call to his heir Nyssa.

* * *

"We've been following up every lead the whole night. All the twelve places we've narrowed down didn't leave a clue that Daark was ever even there," Oliver rubbed his face while marching back and forth the lair as he, Diggle and Felicity continued racking their brains for ideas.

Felicity refused to even stand up from her computer banks continuing to type way despite the obvious exhaustion.

Oliver inhaled and finally approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Felicity, we can't do anything else. You have to look after yourself," sliding his hand down her arm to her hand as his other hand grabbed a seat nearby.

"I can't stop, I just can't give up that easily Oliver. This is our lives we are talking about," Felicity continued to type away, brushing his hand away.

"Felicity please, stop. Look at me," Oliver grabbed both her hands and pulled her so she was facing him.

"What."

"We have to talk," Oliver told her.

"No. No Oliver, I have to work. I have to find Daark," Felicity continued stubbornly.

Diggle was eyeing both of them from his desk, "I'll give you two space. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Felicity," Oliver began again this time he pulled her off the chair. "You have to rest, you have to sleep. You have a baby to consider now, please."

Felicity pushed Oliver away, "I know Oliver, believe me I know. But, I just can't not do anything. Any moment now, Nyssa may be coming. She knows where we are, there is no place where we can hide." Felicity paused then looked at Oliver, "maybe, maybe if I talk to her, she would understand. I just need to find her," Felicity walked toward her computer bank with renewed conviction.

"Felicity, I don't think the League would change their minds."

Felicity marched toward Oliver now angry, "I'm not giving up hope. If you've thrown in the towel, I haven't. I never will. There has to be a way."

"There is a way Felicity."

Felicity stopped and just looked at Oliver, "then tell me, what is it?"

"You won't like it," Oliver told her gently.

"That's news. I don't like everything that has happened lately. Well, except for the baby that is. Just tell me Oliver. If there is a way, then let's do it."

"Felicity, you won't like it."

"Just tell me Oliver. Stop speaking in riddles," Felicity told him clearly exasperated.

Oliver grabbed Felicity to embrace her, leaning in his nose on her neck as if breathing her in. "I'll go with Nyssa. If someone has to be sacrificed for this, it's going to be me."

Felicity abruptly pulled away from Oliver, her expression, a horror, "what! No. No Oliver."

"Yes. Yes Felicity, it's the only way. There is no other option."

Felicity searched his eyes, "you've thought about this haven't you. Those sleepless nights, the brooding and constant quiet lately." Walking backward away, "how can you. You are going to be a father. How can care so little for that."

Oliver walked toward her until he was in her face, "it's because I am going to be a father. It's because I care too much, that is why I need to do this. I won't allow you or anyone else. You, most of all to be a victim of this all."

"So you will allow yourself to be the victim then, willingly."

"Yes. Yes Felicity. I told you before, I will protect you. I will always protect you. You will always come first for me. My life is nothing, irrelevant if you are not safe. I love you. This won't be a sacrifice."

"If you love me, you won't do this."

"It's because I love you that I have to do this. Because I love you and our child," grabbing her cheeks with his hands, "promise me you will take care of our child. I will find a way to come back. Never doubt that. The moment you came into my life, you gave me something to fight for. To live for. You are my life. My light. My everything," Oliver leaned in to kiss her forehead, lingering his lips for a few seconds before he pulled away.

Felicity looked up at him, her tears starting to flow unheeded.

"You are the bravest person I know Felicity. You give me strength. But I need to do this, for us."

* * *

"Diggle, I need you to do something for me." Oliver told him solemnly as Oliver had first made sure Felicity was inside the car and closed the door before he stopped Diggle by the arm.

"I take it you didn't want Felicity to hear whatever it is you are going to ask me to do," Diggle asked him..

Oliver nodded, "I don't have much time so I will just come right out and say it. I need you to take care of Felicity. To look after her."

Diggle frowned, "why is that. Is this about Nyssa and the League."

"I won't allow Felicity to be taken by the League. If someone has to be sacrificed, it would be me. I will go with Nyssa when the time comes. I need you to promise me, you will look out for Felicity."

Diggle squeezed Oliver's shoulder, "you don't have to even ask me, man. But really, does Felicity know about what you plan to do?"

"Yes she does."

"And she agreed?" Diggle asked him skeptically.

"It's not her decision to make Diggle. There is something else," Oliver told him quietly.

"What."

"She's pregnant," Oliver simply said.

"She's what?" Diggle asked surprised.

"You heard me the first time."

"Oliver, you are telling me that you're girl is pregnant with your baby and you will just voluntarily go join the League?"

"Diggle," Oliver told him frustrated, "there is no other way. At least this way, it's on my terms. I will find a way to come back, to Felicity. But I need you to look after my family for me Diggle. Felicity, the baby, my Mom. Thea."

Whatever Diggle would have said was cut-off as Nyssa suddenly appeared before them.

"Nyssa." Oliver said resigned.

"Mr. Queen, you where unsuccessful in locating Daark. You know the consequence of failure," Nyssa told him.

The door of the car suddenly opened and Felicity alighted from the car.

"Nyssa, can I talk to you, alone." Felicity looked at Nyssa.

Nyssa raised a brow at Oliver before she turned to Felicity, "of course Felicity."

Felicity and Nyssa where about twelve feet away from Oliver and Diggle when Felicity started, "please don't do this Nyssa, I'm begging you."

"It isn't my decision to make unfortunately Felicity. The order has been made, I am just here to execute it."

"But he is your father, you are his daughter. He will listen to you. Oliver and I, we have done nothing to the League for you to do this to us," Felicity pleaded with her, her eyes starting to water. Oliver and Diggle where watching them from afar.

"The League business always comes first. My father is the demon, we shouldn't appear weak, it will hurt the League."

Felicity was now desperate to find a way to appeal to Nyssa, "I'm pregnant. I just found out. We just found out. Oliver is the father. Please don't keep us apart. You told Oliver that you would take me away if we were unsuccessful in tracking down Daark."

"Congratulations are in order then Felicity. It is unfortunate that this has to happen but, this is not the first time that a baby is to be cared for in Nanda Parbat. I promise you, your baby will be safe," Nyssa told her.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted as suddenly, a few men and women surrounded them, Oliver quickly running toward Felicity.

Nyssa was already in a fighting stance as an impeccably dressed woman came out of the shadows halting the movements of the men and woman who now undoubtedly where members of the suicide squad.

"Oliver Queen, I warned you not to associate with the League of Assassins. Yet here you are with Nyssa al Ghul no less, Ra's al Ghul's daughter," Amanda shook her head as she approached Oliver.

"Amanda, now is not the time for this. There are things that you are not aware of," Oliver warned her.

"With you Mr. Queen, it is never a good time. So this is as good a time as any then," Amanda told him signaling her squad to attack.

Oliver and Diggle immediately where on the defensive mode, Nyssa left with no choice but to join in and throw in her support with the Arrow team. While Diggle still had his hand gun, Oliver was weapon less save for his knife that he always kept with his person as he was dressed casually originally prepared to take Felicity home to the Queen Mansion.

Fully armed, the suicide squad proved to be superior, taking down Diggle and severely injuring Oliver that when the fighting eventually subsided, both Nyssa and Felicity where gone.

Oliver was on his knees as he fought to stand up despite his injuries shouting at the top of his voice while looking around widely, "Felicity! Felicity!"

Diggle had tried to sit up to help Oliver who was now uncontrollably distraught, but all he could manage was a sit up as he pressed on his injury.

Oliver angrily marched toward Amanda lifting a finger at her, "I told you this was bigger that A.R.G.U.S. and the League. I told you to stay out of this. Nyssa has taken Felicity…." Oliver shouted at Amanda shaking violently before he collapsed on his knees, "the League has Felicity."

Amanda frowned at the broken man in front of her. Gone was Oliver Queen and the Arrow and all his glory, in front of her was a man whose life had just fallen into pieces.

Oliver whispered almost to himself, "the League has Felicity."

* * *

**_Reviews or comments?_**


End file.
